Hero in the Shadows
by Bethy99
Summary: What if Bella gave into the temptation of Jacob when Edward was gone? What would have happened? This is from Jacob's perspective. Lots and Lots of Lemons, you have been warned! Please comment and enjoy!
1. Hero

What the hell was she thinking? I told her to wait for me to go cliff diving. Thank god that I was close enough. I heard her scream; I made my thoughts stop as I looked down at Bella in my arms.

She was grey and so weak. She had her eyes closed since I was running. She didn't like to see the trees moving so fast around her. I was telling her about Harry when she opened her eyes to look at me for a moment but then closed them back tightly. I started to slow down when she opened them back up again and looked right into mine. I saw the tears starting to form on those gorgeous chocolate eyes. I could see she was worried and I saw the guilt on her face.

"What can I do?" I heard her whisper with a crack and worn out voice. I looked at her puzzled, what can she do? What the hell is she talking about? What can she do? She just fell into the ice cold water and she wanted to know what to do. She was worrying about Harry and us? I shock my head and laid her down on the couch.

"You can stay right here." I started to turn away when I saw her start to move, I snapped my head back to look at her and glared. "I mean it-right there. I'll get you some dry clothes." She stuck out her lip, before I turned around. It made me smile and wonder if she knew she did that. Was it an automatic response when she was told to do something that she didn't want too?

As I walked down the hall way to my room I started to think about why she was in such a need to put herself in danger. The motorcycles, the cliff diving, why is she doing all this? Was it because of that filthy bloodsucker? I reached my room and started to dig though my dresser. My mind was still going a mile a minute trying to put two and two together. Was she trying to kill herself? She couldn't, I needed her. I loved her and I stopped my search. I looked up at the mirror that was above my dresser.

I started to think to myself again. I love Bella Swan, have for a long time. I need to tell her, I need her to know and maybe this will stop. The bloodsucker was gone maybe she could love me instead of him. She should! He left her in the damn cold, alone! I tightened my jaw and looked back down at the clothes that I had in my hand. I saw a pair of old cut off sweatpants and a tee-shirt that I use to wear to bed. Since my change I typically don't wear clothes to bed anymore, I get to hot.

I closed my dresser drawers and turned around to look at my room. My mind started up again as I looked at my bed. I could bring Bella into my bedroom; it would be more comfortable for her. She could sleep here and I could snuggle up to her to keep her warm. I could hold her and kiss her with all the love in my heart. I could trail kisses down her body but I stopped and shock my head, started for the living room. She doesn't feel the same way about me.

As I stalked out of my room, I started to remember the night when she went missing. Charlie called here and asked my father to call Sam to help look for her. Sam came back my house to let pack know what happened. He showed us what he saw when he came across Bella. A low growl came from my chest. The thought of it all over again made my legs weak and I wanted to kill that damn vampire. How could he just leave her in the woods like that, all alone and scared?

Every time that Sam sees Bella those memories come back to him. It haunts the pack on a daily basis. Since there is a vampire running around trying to kill Bella, we have been running around her home. While there Sam always flashes back to that night. He recalls her lying on the ground in a fetal position and crying. She was grey, cold, and all alone. How could he do this to her, Sam always wondered.

I reached the living and I could smell my Bella. The room smelled of lavender, freesia and sea water. I smiled a little and felt some joy at the thought that I get to smell that all night. That smell made me relax and forget about those horrible memories. It was just her and I in the house. Her and I, I love the sound of that.

When I got to the couch where she was I threw the clothes on her lap. "These will be huge on you, but it's the best I've got," I whispered to her. I stopped right there and looked her up and down. I was thinking of her stripping down to nothing. I could place my hands all over her, warming up every piece of skin that I could touch. I looked back at her lips and could see me leaning into them and feeling how soft they were. I would kiss her until we both were sharing each others breaths. I would lean over and take her breast into my mouth. I shock my head again and shifted a little. I need to stop thinking this way I was getting so hard it was starting to be uncomfortable. I stuttered in a little whisper, "I'll...err...step outside so you can change."

As I turned Bella cooed, "Don't go anywhere. I'm too tired to move yet. Just stay with me." My heart jumped and started to race. She didn't want me to leave her. I sat down on the floor right in front of her on the couch. I let my head drop back to lie on the couch cushion. I relaxed my body hoping for her touch. I closed my eyes and said, "Guess I could rest for a minute."

As my body started to relax more and more, I heard Bella let out a sigh and felt her shift on the couch relaxing too. I started to drift into the black hole of sleep when I saw Bella smiling at me.


	2. Dream, or not

_****This is major smut! If you don't want to read, then don't. I do not own anything; these characters are all Stephenie's. Thanks for reading****_

I saw her lips move but I didn't hear anything. Confusion hit me as I was trying to read her lips. They would move and she would smile again. I felt my eyes blink and I tried to respond but still I couldn't hear anything. What is going on?

I look up and into her eyes and I saw those orbs that I love so much. They were filled with happiness; there was no sadness in them. This made me smile and I could feel my face light up. She smiled back at me and she reached for my hand. I didn't pause and I grabbed it as quick as she offered. She started to pull me forward. I realized then that I was sitting on the porch of my home. Bella was dragging me to the woods. Where is she going?

She stopped just short of the tree line staring start ahead. I stared at her and then followed her eyes and saw what she saw. That damn bloodsucker was there. Glaring at us but he had his crocked smile and was calling Bella with his hand. I turned my attention back to Bella and I started to feel her pull away. Finally I heard myself scream NO, but she was already gone.

I jerked in the spot that I was sitting in. My eyes were searching the room when I realized that I was just dreaming. I turned to look at Bella. She was fast asleep and was starting to get some of her color back. I smiled and brushed some of the hair away from her face. She whimpered and pressed her check into my hand. I stopped breathing for a moment and started to move it away when I heard her say my name. "Jacob...my Jacob."

My heart started to race as she leaned more into my hand. I sighed when she moved so that her lips touched my palm and kissed it. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more to take her to my room and love her. Show her how I could be that man that she was looking for, that she needed. I heard her whisper again, "No Jacob, please don't. Don't leave me, like him."

My heart sank; she thought that I would leave her like that monster. No, I wasn't like him. So I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and with a whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." She let a sigh escape her lips which the warmth hit my neck and sent shivers down my spine. How can she do this to me? She makes me so weak. I kissed her forehead again and sat back in front of the couch. I settled in the same position as before and started thinking about everything that I would love to do with her, for her. I could be that man she wanted. I could love her like no other. I sighed as I started to drift back off to sleep.

I felt Bella's lips on my neck. I sighed and opened my eyes to see that beautiful smile that seemed to reach her eyes. I realized that I wasn't holding her. I put my left arm around her waist and my right hand on the back of her neck to pull her into me. I moaned when her lips touched mine. I put all the passion, all the love that I had for her in this kiss.

I let me tongue escape so that I could sweep it across her lower lip. She sighed and allowed me to deepen the kiss. My tongue evaded her and we fought for dominance. I pressed our bodies closer, and a moan reached my ears. She moved her leg so that it was pressed against my hard member which made me moan. She giggled then and I growled at her, because she knew that giggle would make me even harder.

I started to trail kisses down her neck and nibbling a little here and a littler there. She was starting to pant and I got to her collarbone. I licked it and felt her shiver in my arms. I moved my right leg up in between her legs so that I could put pressure on her mounds. When the pressure hit her I heard her hitch her breathing and she started to move on my thigh. Oh god she is going to be the death of me, I thought.

I couldn't take this anymore. I moved my hands to her ass and picked her up so that she could rap her legs around me, which she did. I started to kiss her lips as we made our way to the bed room. I broke the kiss as I laid her down on my bed. She started to strip as did I.

I stood far enough away so that I could see all of her. I was to see ever inch of skin, every freckle on her body. She laid there naked and reaching for me with a whimper. I sighed and cooed at her, "You are so beautiful. I have wanted you for so long. I'm going to make this last." I came up beside the bed and leaned over and kissed her. She grabbed a hand full of hair and I started to chuckle. I broke away and looked her up and down again.

I went to the other side of the bed to lie down beside her. With my head on the palm of my hand and the other hand on her stomach I watched her body react to me. Her nipples were already standing up and looking like that wanted attention. I brushed my fingertips across her stomach and she shivered again.

I smiled at the reaction and her breathing seemed to pick up. She whispered, "Please Jacob, I need you. I want you. Please?!" I looked up and into her eyes and I could see the lust, the fire for me. I leaned towards her lips but I had other ideas. When she started to move towards me I quickly grabbed a nipple between my lips. She squeaked and then started to moan when I moved my tongue against the hard nipple. Her hips were moving and she was starting to breath heavy again.

I moved over the other breast as my fingers started to work their way down. I got to where her panties should have been and she started to buck her hips. I nibbled a little to try to get her to stop, which she responded. My fingers continued their way down until I felt the soft skin. I moaned into her breast and then mumbled, "You shave." She moaned again as my fingers slide down and in between her folds. She whimpered and started to move her hips. I let go of her breast and looked up at her. She had her eyes closed with her hands in her hair. I whispered, "Stop moving." it wasn't a request, it was an order.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She stopped moving and looked at me with passion. I smiled and licked my lips; I wanted to do everything to her. She smiled and whispered, "Jacob, I want you to make love to me. Please?" My smile got bigger and I whispered, "All in due time my Bella." I moved my head so fast she didn't have time to react really. I started to lick her center and she moaned my name.

The sound of my name while she was receiving pleasure from me was music to my ears. Made me ache for her even more, with my member pressed against her leg she felt it twitch. Bella started to move her leg a little and I moaned into her fold. She moved her leg a little more and I just about had it. I put my finger into her pleasure and she screamed. I felt her tighten around my finger and then the wetness inside her made my hardness twitch again. I needed to be in her, I couldn't take it.

I took my mouth away and position myself between her legs. She immediately placed her legs around my waist and grabbed a hold of my hair to pull me towards her. As she kissed me I plunged myself into her. The combination of the tightness and wetness made me moan and scream with her, even though it wasn't heard due to the deepening of the kiss.

I waited for her to tell me to continue and I felt her hips start to rock. I knew it was okay to continue. I pulled myself almost all the way out and then I thrust myself into her again. Her scream was muffled by my kisses again. We were in complete bless until I heard a voice, "Oh"

My eyes popped open and I jumped up. I saw my father and Sam just inside the door way. My father's face was so sad I knew right then what was happening. One, that moment of bless was nothing but a dream and I was feeling it now. Two, Harry had died as the pack thought was going to happen. I ran to my father to hug him and help him. I was heading to put on some coffee when dad said he was going to get some rest. Sam said he was heading back to help.

As I watched my father leave to go to his room, I looked back at Bella. She had guilt, written all over her face. There was some sadness there and also grief. I moved back to her said and grabbed her hand. "How you feel? I should have taken you to a doctor or something." She shook her head and asked if I would take her home.

I thought that would be best since Charlie would be home soon and would probably need her. I nodded to her and went to get her truck. I helped her into the cab and went around to the driver side to take her home. Once I was in there and had myself settled I pulled Bella close to keep her warm and started to drive towards Forks.


	3. Dreams Do Come True

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to write. I have been reading and trying to catch up on my shows. This chapter is major smut. I didn't think I have every written in this much detail but I just let it go. Hope you enjoy and if you don't want to read smut...then don't read this

As I was driving Bella home I was glad that I had changed my pants after rescuing her. I had jeans on so no one could see the extreme hard erection that I had from my dream. I still had a painful erection since Bella was snuggled up on my bare chest. I shifted a little in the seat to move it to the side, when Bella raised her head to look at me, puzzled. I chuckled and whispered, "Sorry." She shrugged and snuggled back into my chest some more and I could smell her hair. That floral smell was so relaxing and so lovely.

We pulled around the corner to her home and I felt Bella shiver. I pulled her more into me trying to keep her warm. I could turn on the heat but I was warmer than this old truck could produce. It also gave me an excuse to keep her close. I stopped the truck right in Bella's normal parking slot. I turned off the engine and Bella whimpered a little. I looked down at her and she raised her head. She hadn't moved. Her arms still wrapped around me and her eyes were showing some kind of emotional battle.

She gave me a little smile and I squeezed her a little tighter. I let my nose press into her hair and inhaled her scent as much as I could. That way I could smell her in my dreams. The next thing I knew, my mouth opened and words flew out before my brain could stop it. "Bella I know you don't feel for me like I do for you and that's okay." Bella started to pull away, I didn't want to let go but I did. She was staring at me stunned, or might have been confusion.

I decided that it was time to take her to the house. I reached for the door handle but she put her hand on mine. I turned to look back at her and she was right there. Her lips were so close. Her eyes were on my lips. My heart was pounding so hard I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. I whispered, "You don't," but was stopped by her kiss. I couldn't believe it. Bella, my Bella was kissing me.

I removed my hand from the door handle and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close to me. Our chests were smashed together and I heard her sigh. My whole body was on fire. Her fingers slowly ran down my arms and then across my chest and I moaned at her touches. I have wanted this for so long. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, "Jacob will you help me? Will you take away the pain?" I stared into her eyes and saw the tears starting to form. She was scared, scared that I would leave her and make her suffer like he did.

I reached up and brushed her hair away from her cheek. I needed to see more of her face, more of her. "I'll do anything you ask me to do Bella. I'm yours. Here, now, or later. I will always be yours." With that I pulled her into my lap and kissed her with all my heart, just like I did in the dream. She relaxed in my arms and I heard her moan. I felt my erection twitch again and she did too. She started to wiggle on my lap which just made me even harder. I growled at her and she chuckled.

She took control and pushed me down onto the seat. Thank god for bench seats. My back on the seat now and she was straddling me. She looked me up and down, running her fingers all over my bare chest. She got to the lower part of my abdominals, where my jeans were. My hips automatically bucked without me telling them too. She smiled at me and unbuttoned my jeans. I was watching her hands working on the jeans. She got the zipper down and I watched one of her hand disappear and then felt it rubbing my hardness. This time I bucked due to the feeling of it all. I reached up and grabbed her hips and pushed her down until the bulge.

She gasped and started to move her hips in motion with her hand. I couldn't take it anymore, I could smell her arousal and I needed to kiss her. I put my hand behind Bella's neck and pulled her to me. I kissed her deep and hard, I had urgency to this kiss. I needed her, I wanted her.

She was picking up the pace on my manhood as we kissed. My hips were bucking to her movements. I sat us up so that I could change the position. I wanted to please her and make her want me. I removed her shirt as I pushed her down into the seat. After I had her and my self positioned, with her legs on either side of me, I leaned back on my heels. I looked down at the beautiful mounds in front of me. I licked my lips in anticipation.

She arched her back enough to slide her hands behind her. Next thing I saw was the bra being removed and on the floor of the truck. I looked up and into her eyes and saw the lust, love, and happiness in them. This was the first time I have seen them like this in a long time. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I started to deepen the kiss as I touched her breast. We both moaned into each others mouths at the pure pleasure of the touch. I broke away from her and trailed kisses down her cheek to her jaw. I went up her jaw to her ear and whispered, "I've been waiting for so long. I'm going to show you the love that you deserve."

She turned her head to kiss me but I went for the breast that I was massaging and took her nipple in my mouth. She arched her back to push her breast more into my mouth while moaning. I liked her reaction to what I was doing so I went to the other breast and did the same. Bella reached up and pulled on my hair to push me into her chest deeper.

I started to trail my hand down her stomach to where her jeans were. She wiggled the closer I got. I continued my taste of her and unbuttoned her jeans. She whispered my name and I looked up at her without removing my mouth. "Please Jacob, I need you." I continued with unzipping her jeans and placed my hand inside of her jeans. She gasped and started to move her body against mine.

I felt the wetness on the thin cloth that covered her mounds. I moved my fingers lightly across the sweet area and she gasped for air. She wiggled some more and I noticed that she was trying to get her jeans off. I broke away from her beautiful breast and helped her remove them and her panties. I looked her up and down. My Bella laying there naked in front of me, she was beautiful. She smiled and I realized that I said that out loud.

I started to remove my jeans and boxers. I lightly covered her with my body. I leaned in to kiss her and nibbled a little on her lip. I stopped and waited for her to look into my eyes. When those beautiful chocolate orbs looked at me I said, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head at me. I then grabbed my manhood and rubbed it against her folds. She whimpered as I pressed the head against her opening. She nodded again and I pushed very slowly into her. We both moaned and lay there very still to allow us to enjoy each other.

When I felt her legs come up around my hips and started to rock, I started to realize that it was the best feeling I've ever experienced. I started to rock my hips along with her. I was kissing her deeply as we started to pick up speed. My hands roamed all over her body just trying to remember everything about this moment just in case it was a dream.

I went faster and I felt the tightness in me and I knew that I wouldn't be lasting much longer. I slowed down a little to catch her up to me. She opened her eyes to look at me and I saw worry, confusion, and sadness there. I moved away from her to place my arms straight out to brace myself on the door. I was hovering over her and took my hand and started to rub her clit.

She closed her eyes, started to move her hips and moaning. Her hips were moving up and down and around in a circle. It felt so good against my member that I could feel my tightness again. I couldn't take this anymore. I moaned, "Bella, I'm not going to last much longer."

She then moaned and screamed, "Oh Jacob, please! I need more of you, cum inside me." That was it and I lost all control of myself. Between those words and her center squeezing me, I pushed harder and deeper into her. I screamed her name as she did mine. When we came down from our high, I removed myself from her and started to get dress.

She aloud me to help her get dressed, even allowing me to help place her bra back on. I, of course, did a couple licks and sucks on her breast. She would laugh at me and push me away. I watched her place the rest of her clothes back on and I pulled her into my lap. I hold on to her and I didn't want to let go.

"Jacob, I need to get into the house and shower before Charlie gets home." Oh, yea she will probably need to do that. I could smell the sex just sitting here. Of course, my senses were a lot better than Charlie, but I'm sure he would have noticed her hair being all over the place.

"Of course, my Bella." I kissed her deeply and reached for the door handle. Then the smell that I was hoping was apart of a dream. That damn bloodsucker was there. That damn bloodsucker was in her home. I have to get her away from here. I slammed the door shut and moved Bella to sit beside me as I cussed up a storm.

"You fucking idiot. Okay, change or get her safe. Change or get her safe." I looked over at the confusion in Bella's eyes. "Get you safe." Bella still looking at me confused started to yell at me. "What is wrong Jacob? What is it? Is it Victoria?" I growled and said yes. I felt a shiver from her and I could feel her being scared and worried. I started the truck and did a u-turn in the middle of the road using her neighbor's driveway. As I started to head back toward my house I heard Bella yelling to stop. I look over at her confused.

"Jacob stop! It's not Victoria...it's Carlisle!" My heart stopped. After what we just did she still wanted to stop for those damn bloodsuckers. I just gave her my virginity and she wants to run back to them. I yelled, "What? They are bloodsuckers and just hurt you. You want me to stop so you can run to them to hurt you again?" I could feel my rage coming up and I could feel the power going to my hands. I needed to leave, if I didn't I would hurt her.

I threw the truck into park and looked down at my hands. I realized that I had indented the stirring wheel. I whispered, "fine Bella I hope that you are still alive tomorrow." I opened the truck door and took off running into the woods. I don't remember if I took off my shoes or pants. My rage was taking over now and I just needed to run.

"Want to talk about it brother?" I heard in my head. "Jacob, she's not worth it. Just let her be." I growled and the voices stopped. Next thing I noticed I saw Sam running beside me. I snarled at him and he whimpered at me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with his black coat shinning in the moonlight.

"Jacob, please tell me what happened?" I didn't want to think about it. I heard some whoops and heard that a boys from the others but then Sam snarled and they all stopped. "Jacob, go back to human form, so we can talk." I transformed back to human and started to let the tears fall. Sam walked over to me and just placed his hand on my shoulder.

***So what will happen? Don't know. Who was in the house? Was it Edward? Did he see them? Have to wait and see. ***


	4. Emotions

_*** A/N: I wanted to say thank you to the people have been commenting. I'm having a lot of fun writing a Jacob storyline. So, I'm trying to keep this close to the books but I'm twisting it. So that being said, most of the conversation between Bella and Jacob is the same as Stephenie's version in New Moon. There is a twist though, you will have to read and see what it is. Enjoy! ***_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

As my emotions came down, Sam sent me home to relax while he patrolled Bella's home. I was worried what vampire was in her home, so I told Sam that I would call Bella and check up on her. He thought that was a great idea and that I was to report to him immediately what was going on.

When I walked through the door, dad was there waiting on me. He smiled and handed me the phone. My heart started to race and I felt nauseas. I didn't know what to say or do. There most have been this look of confusion when my father spoke. "Just ask her if she's all right." I nodded and dialed her number.

Ring one. Ring two. Okay, come on Bella pick up. Ring three. My heart was in my throat. "Charlie?" I hear on the other end and I let out a sigh but then a growl formed deep down. "No, it's me."

I heard her sigh, "Jake!"

"Just making sure you were still alive." I growled at her. I heard her gasp at the harshness of my voice. She finally mumbled, "I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't..." I cut her off by hanging up the phone. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. The happiness that seemed to fill it, why didn't she just come back home with me? Why did she have to go running back to them?

I ran out the door without explaining anything to father. I needed to talk to Sam and see what our next move was. I couldn't just let Bella sit there with those bloodsuckers. She was everything to me. I let a howl escape me when I transformed. Embry was at my side as we ran towards Sam.

We talked about our next move and how to handle Bella. I was going to trap her in the house while the boys went after this thing.

"So we will wait until after Harry's arrangements and Jake you will go over and handle Bella. Do you think by then that you can control yourself? I don't want any instinct human getting hurt because of your temper." I heard Jared say, "She's no instinct human." I turned in an instant and tackled him to the ground and started to beat the werewolf out of him but the other men pulled me off. Jared was just laughing and telling me how much it tickled. One of these days I'll teach him some manors.

Sam stood there and shook his head. "Okay, so the morning of the funeral we will try to get this vampire to leave town. One less of those damn monsters, the better. So tomorrow morning Jacob you have to be ready." I nodded and ran to the house. I couldn't stand there anymore and listen to them talk about my Bella.

That night I had a horrible dream of my Bella in the middle of the woods crying over the body of that redheaded vampire. I woke up to a start and gasped, didn't Bella want this vampire died? She always seemed so scared of her, why was I having this kind of dream?

I laid there thinking about that night in the truck. The smell of her hair, her touch, her lips, and her eyes. What did I do wrong? Should I have told her no, when she asked me to take the pain away? Should I have stayed with her at the house to make sure that she was okay? I ran away from her just like he did.

I felt my eyes bulge at that thought. I was just like him. I ran from her, just like him. I promised her that I would never do that to her. How could I have done that? I will have to apologize to her tomorrow. I will have to tell her everything.

As the sun came up and saw it creeping into my window. A howl came out of the west and I knew it was time for me to go. I got up and grabbed my shorts and took off out the front door, transforming in mid stride off the step.

"Jacob! Jared, Embry and you will be going in the car. We have to keep what we are away from that vampire. If she doesn't see a car she will start to get nosey and we can't afford that." I hoofed because I wanted to run. Sam continued, "Now, I and the others will be running around the house to watch the vampire to make sure she doesn't make a run for it. Everyone understand?" Everyone howled at the same time to reassure Sam that we all understood.

I felt Embry nudge me, telling me it was time. I transformed back and started to mumble under my breath as I walked to the car.

"I'll drive," billowed Jared. I climbed into the back as Jared and Embry got in the front. Jared drove like a manic but we all had fast reflexes so we could brace ourselves. When I saw Bella's house my heart started beating fast again. I saw the truck and I started to have flashes of Bella lying underneath me, moaning my name. I shook my head to try and focus.

The car stopped and Jared got out. I looked at Embry and he nodded. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Jared put his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. "We are here for you brother." He patted my shoulder.

I walked up the sidewalk and I could smell that stinky vampire. It was in there with Bella. Anger started to build again in my body. I started to shake a little. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my mouth and let it out. I reached the door and rang the doorbell. I waited no answer. Anxiety started now. I rang the door bell twice, waited, still not response. Oh no, I should have stayed on the phone with her last night. I will ring the doorbell one more time if no response; I'm breaking down the door. I touched it again this time pressing harder and holding longer.

Finally I heard someone running down the stairs and the door being ripped open. I saw those beautiful brown eyes and a swirl of air that smelled like strawberries, and comet. Oh she was cleaning, that was what took her so long. Then the smell of that monster hit me and I started to shake and my task hit me.

She whispered, "Hey." I heard something move off the right of me, then the left. My eyes were darting between the inside of the house and around the house on the outside. Bella's voice came to me, and it sounded like she was grinding her teeth, "She's not here. Do you need something?"

My eyes darted back to her, "You're alone?" She sighed and I could smell her breath and it was so delicious. I wanted to kiss her right here, right now, and forget all of this. "Yes," Bella said. I relaxed my shoulders a little, "Can I talk to you a minute?" She looked at me puzzled and then said, "Of course you can Jacob. Come on in." I looked over my shoulder because I heard Embry say no. I saw Embry shake his head no and Bella most have seen it too. She whispered in a challenging voice, "Chicken!"

I snapped my head back at her, glaring at her for even trying to challenge me. I clinched my jaw together and marched into her home. I saw all the blankets and pillows all over the living room. "Slumber party," I said very sarcastically. Bella answered me in the same tone, "yeah. What's it to you?"

I smelled the air and realized that the vampire hadn't been gone long, "Where's your friend?" I looked down at her and she was glaring at me. "She had some errands to run. Look, Jacob what do you want?"

I was getting edgy just standing there in the living room with that vampire smell all around me. I walked into the kitchen and Bella followed and said in an irritated voice, "Hey, what's your problem?" My eyes were still darting around the kitchen; I could still smell that monster in here. "I don't like having to be here," I blurted out and realized that didn't sound right. I tightened my eyes on her to see what was going to happen next.

She winced and said, "Then I'm sorry you had to come. Why don't you tell me what you need so you can leave?" I nodded with a response, "I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back to the funeral." She stood there cold as ice, "Well, get it over with then."

I took a deep breath and relaxed. "One of the Cullen's is staying here with you?" She nodded and said, "Yes, Alice Cullen." I nodded thoughtfully at her, "How long will she be staying?" Bella responded in a very aggressive tone, "as long as she wants to be. It's an open invitation." I wanted to touch her and tell her that I didn't mean to be so harsh but I needed these answers. I asked her in a very soft voice, "Do you think you could...please...explain to her about the other one, Victoria?" She looked into my eyes for the first time since I arrived, "I told her about that." I nodded and then told her, "You should know that we can only watch our lands with the Cullen back. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore." I knew she could hear the sadness in my voice. I wanted to protect her forever and always. She whispered, "Okay."

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I looked out the back window. Bella caught my attention again, "Is that all?" I continued to look out the window and said, "Just one more thing." She answered, "Yes?"

"Are the rest of them coming back?" Bella didn't answer me. I turned to look at her and she winced at me. She still didn't speak. "Well?" I asked again in more demanding voice that Sam uses on us. She winced more and growled at me, "No, They aren't coming back." I nodded and said, "Okay, that's all."

She continued to glare at me and said in an annoyed voice, "Well run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you." I responded before I could think what she just said, "Okay." I started to walk away from her. When I reached the door I stopped and realized that my Bella was crying. What just happened? I was splitting us apart. I was putting the pack ahead of her. No! I wasn't going to do this. I turned around and she was leaning against the counter. Her face in her hands and I heard the soft sobs coming from her.

I walked back towards her and whispered, "Bella...?" She looked up at me with tear streaked face. My heart felt like it was breaking. I walked over to her and bent down to look her in the face. "I did it again didn't I?" I whispered at her. "Did what?" she said as her voice cracked.

"I broke my promise. Sorry." I cooed at her. She started to talk but I leaned in and kissed her. I could taste the salty tear on her lips. I licked them and she sighed and opened her lips. I let me tongue explore her mouth and moaned as her tongue played with mine. I pushed my hips into her against the counter. She moaned when she left my erection through my pants.

I picked her up and set her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around me and threw her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Her moan reached my ears and I pressed my hardness into her core which she moaned again and wiggled her butt. I growled into her collarbone and nibbled on it a bit.

"Jacob, stop. I need to talk to you. Jacob, please stop." She said short of breath. I stopped but kept us close. I lightly kissed her cheek and lightly brushed my lips along her jaw line to her ear, "What you need my love?" I flicked my tongue across her earlobe and she shuttered. I snickered at her reaction. Her body was on fire just like mine. "Alice can't see my future right now. That means that my future has you in it. She can't see werewolves. I need to know that you want this, that you want me. That you understand that there will be a part of me that loves them, that still loves them and that I'll do anything for them. Which I can say is the same way I feel for you and the pack. I love you Jake, I need you."

She was asking me to accept that she still loves that asshole that left her. She was asking me to accept that she will still be in their lives. She also said she love me and needed me. Those words were music to my ears. I looked into her eyes and saw the happiness, the confusion, the love, and the need. How could I deny her this? How can I tell her no, when I know that I should?

As I had this battle with myself, the phone rang. I reached for it before Bella could. "Swan residence," I answered. A deep but yet familiar voice responded, "Charlie?" In almost a growl, I responded, "He's not here." There was a pause and Bella was fighting for the phone. The voice responded, "Oh, well this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak to him; do you know where he is?" I responded in a rugged voice, "He's at a funeral." Then there was a dial tone.

"Filthy bloodsucker," I muttered under my breath as I hung up the phone and turned back to start back where I left off but Bella had other plans. She smacked my arm, "Who did you just hang up on, in MY house and on MY phone?" I snickered at her irritation with me and said, "Easy! He hung up on me!" She looked at me shocked, "He? Who was it?!" I said his name with as much hatred as I could, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_***So what happens next? Does Jacob stay with Bella? Does he fall to her conditions? Was that really Dr. Cullen? Wait and see what happens next.***_


	5. Choice

_**A/N: So this will be the last author note I'll do in a while. I have been thinking long and hard on what I wanted to do from this point. Stick to the story or go off of it.....hmmm. Well I want to go off the normal storyline. So read up and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the love. I really appreciate it.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

I felt a small hand touch my face and I closed my eyes to it. I could feel my temper come down and finally looked at her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Jacob, please?" She was pleading with me, for what. The confusion must have been on my face because she placed her other hand on the other side of my face. "Jacob, please? I need you and I need them. Please?" She said in a low whisper.

How could I deny her anything? How can I stand here and tell her no? I looked deep into her eyes and saw the need, the love for me but also for them. I sighed and whispered, "I don't know Bella. I don't know if I can." I turned away from her and ran my hands over my face. Bella stayed there on the counter but I heard her pick up the phone. I turned and looked at her and she dialed a number. I didn't see what it was but it was only three keys. I stared at her with more confusion than ever.

She looked up at me and smiled but then it faded and she hung up. I cocked my head to the side and she whispered, "I wanted to see if it was really him." She shrugged. The furry started again, "You didn't believe me?" I questioned her.

"No, Jacob it's not that. I knew you were telling the truth. I was just hoping to talk to them. That is all. It's been so long since I have seen them or heard them. I just wanted to hear their voices." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She was sobbing by the time I got to her. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into her. I stood there and held her while she cried and whimpered their names.

My Bella was hurting and I'm sure it's all because that little vampire running around. Why didn't she just stay away? I sighed as I rubbed Bella's back. She looked up with bloodshot eyes and tear streak face. Her sadness was just too much for me. I needed to make her smile, make her feel something other than pain. I leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. As I pulled away, she leaned in for more but I needed to say what she wanted.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were still puckered which made me snicker. Her eyes flew open and glared at me. Oh, what the hell, I thought. I leaned in and kissed her again, harder this time. All the love poured from me and went to my lips and to hers. She moaned and pulled me into her more.

Since she was still on the counter I didn't have to lower myself to much to make the movement I was wanting. I placed my hands under her buttocks and lift her up. She automatically threw her legs around me.

I deepened the kiss. My tongue went in deep to her mouth. She moaned some and wiggled in my hands, which in returned I moaned. She was pressed up against my hardness that was begging to be released. I needed her, and it had to be right then. I had to show her, I had to make her feel the love that I had for her. That I would make it better, that she didn't need them to make her happy.

As I was climbing the stairs to her room, the door bell went off. I ignored it and continued up but before I could get halfway it went off again but this time twice in urgency. I growled at the irritation of it but I heard Bella giggle. Ah, that's what I wanted to hear.

I smiled and kissed her softly. I whispered, "I'll see who....OH CRAP!!" I dropped Bella to her feet and took off down the stairs. I had forgotten, this whole time, that Embry and Jared were outside. Bella looked at me stunned as I opened the door. Both of them stood there with anger on their faces. I smiled and looked back at Bella, "Go up stairs Bella, I'll be right up." I heard her giggle and took off up the stairs.

I stepped outside and got the glare from Jared. "What the hell is going on?" He bellowed at me. A low growl came from my chest as I said, "None of your damn business. Go tell Sam that I'll be back in a while. Bella and I have some talking to do." I looked at Embry; he gave me a little smile with a nod. Jared on the other just glared at me.

"Now, if you are done nosing around. Please go and I'll meet you guys at the funeral." Jared shook his head no and I growled again. He said in a low but calm voice, "I'm not leaving you here alone. Just in case that little vampire comes back and doesn't like what you are doing to their 'pet'." I sighed because of two things; he was right about the vampire part. I couldn't take her myself. Secondly he already knew what I was about to do. I nodded to them and told them to wait in the car and that I'll be out in a while.

As I close the door I heard Jared say to Embry, "Five minutes and he's done." I heard Embry laugh and say, "You're on! I say an hour. Whoever gets closest buys pizza?" I had to smile to myself because I always knew Embry had my back.

As I ran up the stairs and into Bella's bedroom, she wasn't there. Horror hit me right then but I heard the shower going. I turned and walked to the bathroom and saw the door opened just a crack. I slid my hand in and around the door to open it. I saw her silhouette in the shower curtain. It was the one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen, besides her naked underneath me.

I could feel me getting hard again and it begging for release. I just stood there and watched her move. Her arm up and washing her hair with strawberry shampoo, man how I love that smell. I saw her bend at the waist and wash her legs and she slowly moved up her leg to her center and then up to her belly. I heard her sigh then and I about blew it right then.

"Jacob," she cooed, which made me jump. She pulled the shower curtain back and smiled, "Are you going to join me or just stand and watch?" She winked. I don't think I have ever moved that fast, even in wolf form. She giggled as I stepped into the shower, oh so willingly. She turned so that her back was to me and I couldn't help but grab her ass. She moaned and wiggled a little in my hands. My manhood twitched at that sound and her soft skin covered in water.

She turned around and had her cloth that she just washed up with. She started to rub my chest. A low moan came from my chest when she was getting closer to my center. With one hand she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was full of need and desire. I felt the cloth touch my sex which made my hips jerk. Then I felt her hand wrap around it and start to stroke it. The soap was making the motion so smooth that I wasn't realizing I was thrusting my hips.

Bella let me go and moved the shower head so that I could rinse off. I turned so that my back was to the shower head and leaned in and kissed her. I slipped my tongue out to make her open her mouth. She did so as I thrust my tongue in and out of her lips. She moaned and pushed herself into me.

Her breast pressed up against me felt so good. I ran my hand up her side to her breast line and squeezed it lightly. She moaned into my mouth some more. I couldn't take this much more. I needed her right here, right now.

I broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I need you, right now." She moaned and whispered back, "I need you too." I reached behind me and turned off the shower. I threw back the shower curtain and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

As I reached the bed I looked down at her and she looked so beautiful in my arms. I laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her lips. I positioned myself between her legs and whispered how beautiful she was as I touched her all over. As I touched her center core and she arched her back and whimpered. I kissed down her neck and across her collarbone.

She whimpered for me, telling me to love her, that she wanted more. Those words were like flames rolling across my skin. I kissed up to her ear and position the tip of myself to her entrance. I wanted to tease her just a little more but I didn't plan on her moving her hips.

We both gasped as I slid into her. We slowly rocked and moved together as I kissed her all over. She moaned, "Faster Jake, please." I complied and picked up the pace. I felt her insides squeeze me which was all I could do to not end it right there. She started to scream my name and I start to push deeper and harder into her.

I screamed her name as I came down from my rush. We both laid there panting and massaging each. She was rubbing my chest as I rubbed her back. We were basking in the glow when I caught smell of something nasty. I growled low in my chest and Bella leaned up to look at me.

"What is it Jake?" She whispered. I didn't respond because I was trying to decide what to do. "Are Jared and Embry picking on you?" She giggled as she slapped my arm. I growled deeper and whispered, "No, it's a vampire."

The horror hit her eyes and she whispered, "Alice?" I shock my head no. She looked at me puzzled. I closed my eyes and got out of the bed. I ran to the bathroom to get our clothes and I was back before she had turned to get up out of bed.

"Jake, is it Victoria?" I could feel my chest tighten up. I didn't want to tell her who it was. I hadn't answered her question and got dressed. I looked at her and I knew she could see the pain. She wrapped the sheet around herself and stood up beside me. I was shaking and she touched my face. I calmed in an instant.

I continued to look into those deep brown eyes when the door bell rang. She took her eyes away for a moment but then returned them to me. "Who is it Jake?" I had to say it. I had to tell her how I felt. I whispered, "I don't know if I can share you Bella. I don't think it would work. I'm a selfish person. I don't think I can." She stopped me by placing her hand to my mouth and leaned against me. Cooing at me she said again, "Who is it Jake?"

The door bell chimed again and I responded, "It's the whole Cullen family."


	6. Confusion

She had the look of pure horror on her face. I felt her start to shake in my arms. I whispered in her ear, "Get dresses Jared and Embry are on the way up the stairs." I gave her clothes to her and opened the door pushing the boys back.

Jared growled, "They are back. I can sense all of them. We need to leave and leave now." By the end of that sentence he was yelling. The door bell rang again but this time had a knock on the door too. My annoyance with these damn monsters was getting there. I heard a car squealing their tires down the road and I knew it was another one of them. Then I heard a motorcycle coming from up the other way. A low growl escaped me. I didn't know what to do.

I heard Bella moving to the door of her room and I pushed my away through the boys and lead them to the kitchen. "Go tell Sam that the Cullen's are back. I'll stay here with Bella to make sure all is okay." Embry shook his head no and Jared chimed in, "No, we stay with you until they are gone."

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and was looking from me to the door. She was trying to figure out what to do. I didn't have time to argue with the boys and I rushed to Bella's side. I whispered to her, "Let me talk to them. You stay hidden, okay?" She nodded and jumped when there was a pounding on the door.

I kissed the top of her head and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened her door. I knew the screen door was locked also so that gave me a little time to delay the attack. As I opened I show the stylish clothes and the pale face with the golden eyes and honey colored hair. I realized that it wasn't the full family. It was just Dr. Cullen with I would assume his wife.

"Dr. Fang, how are you?" He looked at me puzzled but then smiled. He answered in a musical voice, "Hello Jacob Black. I am fine, thank you. Is Chief Swan home?" As he looked around me, I'm sure he saw Jared and Embry in my flanks and then I saw the shock hit him. He whispered, "Bella?"

I stiffened and felt Bella to my right. I could feel her soften and then felt her leave my side. She was out the door and in Dr. Cullen's arms. He still had the look of shock on his face as she sobbed in his chest. His wife was rubbing Bella's back and then Bella threw herself in her arms. I then noticed the others moving in. The big brother was standing just at the bottom of the stairs with a blonde on his arm. Saw the quiet brother by his motorcycle with the little pixie beside him. Before I could see if Edward was there, Dr. Cullen grabbed my attention. "I don't understand."

I looked into his golden eyes, the confusion, pain and love. He continued, "Edward called and said that Bella was dead. He said that a male said Chief Swan was at a funeral. I don't understand." As I looked through the family, I saw all the same look in their eyes. I sighed and motioned for them to come in the house. If I'm going to try to share my Bella, I need to start with this, right here right now.

As Dr. Cullen's wife followed her husband inside with Bella still holding on the big brother and the blonde followed. Then the pixie and the quiet brother came after. I shut the door and then walked over to Jared and Embry, signaling them to follow me into the kitchen. As they did I whispered, "Go tell Sam everything that has been going on. Tell him that everyone is needed here and to have my dad keep Chief Swan there until this is over with."

"That is not necessary Jacob," a soft velvety voice came from the door jam. I turned and looked, saw Dr. Cullen standing there. "I just want to know what is going on and then we will leave." I heard Bella scream no and cry even harder. I sighed and gave Jared and Embry the look that said, do it. They both left out the back door.

As I started towards Dr. Cullen, his two sons flanked him. A low rumble came from deep in my chest and I felt a small hand on it and whispers. I looked down and saw the bloodshot brown eyes and the pleading in her face. I crumbled at her touch and face. The quiet brother chuckled a little and moved away. I wondered what he was laughing about but didn't say anything.

"Carlisle there is a lot to talk about. Please let's sit and I'll explain," Bella whispered. I felt her hand move to mine and she squeezed it. We followed the family into the living room. I sat in her father's chair, while Bella sat on the arm. She started to tell the story as the pixie sat and nodded her head. I noticed that when Bella got to the part about me, they were all listening. When Bella finished the story to the phone call I noticed the mood in the room changed. I knew Sam was close I could hear the packs paw prints hitting the ground.

"Oh, Bella," the wife of Dr. Cullen gasped with open arms. Bella jumped up and ran her open arms. Dr. Cullen sighed and whispered that he needed to use the phone. As he moved to step outside, Bella looked after him. She looked at the pixie and said, "Where's Edward?" My heart started to ache, she was looking for him. The pixie just stared at Bella, shaking her head. Bella nearly growled this time, "Alice, where is Edward?"

This is Alice, I looked back at her. Alice continued to shake her head, as I heard Dr. Cullen tell whomever he was talking to that she was fine and to make sure if they saw Edward to send him to Forks. I heard Dr. Cullen sigh and he opened the door. He stopped with the door open and said quietly, "Sam come on in and join us. I know you are out there."

I heard a howl close to Bella's back door and then a few moments later Sam walked in the door. "Carlisle, it's nice to see you again. Just here to visit?" Sam greeted him all too nicely in my opinion. All of a sudden I felt at ease, like we were all old friends. I looked around the room and noticed the quiet brother with a little smirk on his face. His eyes were focused on Sam until right then and his golden eyes turned to me. I felt this burst of happiness hit me. My eyes bulged out and his smile spread more across his face. I looked at him stunned and he turned back to Sam and Dr. Cullen. That is interesting. That little freak can change the moods.

Bella came over and sat on my lap running her fingers threw my hair. "I haven't introduced everyone to you. That is Jasper with Alice over than." They both waved at us. "This is Emmett and Rosalie." The blonde didn't turn around but Emmett extended his hand to shake and I accepted. He had a nice firm hand shake. Bella got up and sat beside the long hair brunette and said, "This is Esme." Bella snuggled into Esme and as a mother figured would, Esme wrapped her arms around Bella.

Then I heard a gasp and everyone in the room moved towards the little pixie. She was staring off to space and mumbling something. I couldn't tell what but Bella came and stood by me. I heard the pixie Alice yells, "Bella come here. I can't see." I didn't understand what was going on. Bella slowly moved towards Alice and whispered, "What is it Alice?" Like she snapped out of it, looked at Bella and whispered, "It's Edward."


	7. Gone

Everything in the room stopped. It seemed like everything went in slow motion. I sat there in the chair not breathing. I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder, he could sense my emotions. I noticed the blondish hair vampire was looking at me with narrowed eyes. Didn't Bella say his name was Jasper? All of a sudden I felt calm and his eyes seemed to lighten. I stared into his eyes and I could see the pain that I was feeling. He was sensing my emotions too. I growled at him, I don't like those nasty blood suckers messing with my emotions. His eyes narrowed more and he got a smirk on his face and I felt calm again. I could feel it come up my body, in waves.

I saw Bella move out of the corner of my eye and I drew my attention to her. She had the look of horror on her face. She was gasping for air, like she couldn't breathe. She was grabbing at her chest as if trying to rip out her heart. I jumped up and grabbed her in time. She had fainted. I was crying out her name and then I saw the vampires move. I growled deep in my chest. I felt Sam over me as I laid Bella on the floor.

When I looked up from my protective stance I knew who had moved. It was Dr. Cullen. He was standing with his hands in the air as a peace offering. Sam was standing beside me in a protective stance. He had his claws out but had not fully transformed. Both he and I could control our transformation more than the rest of the clan. I saw the blonde vampire standing to the right side of Dr. Cullen and the big brother was on the left side of him. Both in protective stance and their eyes were going from Bella, to me, to Sam and then back again. They were protective of Dr. Cullen and of Bella.

The blonde vampire caught my eye and he looked concerned. I groaned out loud and then Dr. Cullen spoke, "Please let me check Bella and make sure that she is okay. I just want to make sure that she just fainted. Please Jacob?"

My attention was still on the blonde. I nodded and then said, "Only you." I looked up at Dr. Cullen and he nodded. He touched both of his sons as saying it was okay. They both stood up and went back to the far wall.

Dr. Cullen walked over and kneeled down in front of me and whispered, "I'm going to check her heart rate and look at her eyes." I nodded and he did what he said. I started to stare at Bella angelic face. She looked so peaceful compared to what was on her face a few moments ago. I heard Dr. Cullen sigh and asked for one of his children to get his bag from the car. They were back in moments. He dug through his bag and pulled out a small little tube. I looked at the object and then looked at him. He whispered, "Its smelling salt. It will wake her out of this faint. Be ready though. Depending on what she was thinking before she passed out she might swing at you." I nodded. He snapped the little object and waved it in front of Bella's nose. The "smelling salt" as Dr. Cullen called it smelled horrible.

Bella gasped and sat up in a start. She grabbed her chest and started to sob. I grabbed her and hold her in my arms as she sobbed. She grabbed onto my shoulders and held on to me like her life depended on it. I closed my eyes and felt the warm tears run down my chest.

I heard them moving around me but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to take away the pain. I heard a velvet voice speak beside me, "Let us help you Jacob. Let me help you calm her." The voice had a very southern drawl; I figured it was the blonde. I nodded my head and I felt Bella's sobs ease up. She started to sniffle and I felt her shift in my lap. I looked down at her and she was looking at someone. I looked off in the direction and it was the blonde vampire standing not to far from us. Bella whispered, "Thank you Jasper." I looked at the vampire and he smiled and cooed to her, "anytime darlin'!"

I saw Alice step forward, "Bella we need to move now and fast." I looked at her and Bella in confusion. Bella spoke, "what's going on Alice?" I looked back at Alice and if she could cry, it looked like she was going to. Alice sat down in the chair near us and spoke softly. "I saw Edward, Bella. He is going to Italy and he's going to the Volturi to ask them to end his life. I have already seen them talking to him about joining their ranks. After that, Edward is clouded. His decisions are all over the place. I don't understand why he didn't wait for us to call him." She put her head in her hands. Bella got off my lap and crawled over to Alice and started to soothe her.

I didn't understand what was going on. Dr. Cullen spoke then, "Looks like we are going to Italy. Jasper, please go home and grab clothes for you and Alice. I'll need you both with me. Emmett, you and Rosalie stay here and help the pack watch over Charlie while we are gone. Victoria is still roaming around here and I want Bella's dad to be fully protected. Esme, go with Jasper and get me a few things for the trip. I'll need you to stay here and arrange the trip for us. We have to get their in a hurry." As I watched everyone, the vampires that were assigned jobs nodded and left after Dr. Cullen told them all what to do.

"Sam, Jacob I need to speak to you for a moment," as Dr. Cullen looked down at Bella and Alice. "Alone," he motioned to the kitchen. I stood up and moved to the kitchen but not taking my eyes off of Bella. I stood in the doorway to where I could still see them. I sensed Sam beside me and the boys were at the door. Dr. Cullen was standing across from Sam with a sad expression.

"Sam, Jacob, as you can see this is a serious situation. I wanted to talk to you two in private because I see that Jacob and Bella have got close since we left. I wanted to ask if we would be aloud to take Bella with us." Fury, fear, and pain hit me at once and I glared at the doctor and growled, "Absolutely not!"

The atmosphere in the room changed again. Dr. Cullen was surrounded by the pack due to my response and then I saw Jasper in the doorway. Instantly we were calm. I snapped my head at the blonde vampire. His eyes came to mine and I saw the anger and strategy in them. He was a fighter. Nice to know, I thought. He smirked and said, "I guess I got back just in time. Everything is ready Carlisle." The doctor spoke again, "Please listen to me for a moment. Edward will not want to listen to us tell him that Bella is alive. He is going to think that we are just telling him that to save him." I growled, "He can read minds. He will know that you are telling the truth. You don't have to take Bella."

Carlisle sighed and continued, "Unfortunately he will think that we are all just thinking that to save him. He's not in the right state of mind Jacob, think about it. What if you left Bella to save her but you found out that she died? Sam came to tell you it was a lie...but you heard with your own ears that her father was a funeral, would you believe him?"

I stopped and thought about that for a moment. He was right; I wouldn't listen to anyone. I would only believe her. The confusion sank in, could I let her go save the guy that she loved and may still love? I heard movement to my right and when I looked up I saw Bella. Her eyes were red and she had tears streaked down her face. Her eyes met mine and she ran into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I need to know now Jacob," Carlisle spoke in a demanding voice. I looked over at him and Bella did the same. Her voice cracked and she whispered, "Need to know what?" No one said anything. Bella looked back at me and I met her eyes, "What's going on Jacob?" My heart dropped, she was already hurting. I didn't know if I could take anymore. "Dr. Cullen wants to take you to Italy to help save Edward." She cringed at his name and I continued, "They wanted to know if I would let you go to do that." She looked up at me in shock. I knew that something wasn't right.

She started to shake and her face got red. I saw Jasper move to get closer to her but the anger was too much. "So are you going to let me Jacob? Are you going to let me leave you to save him? How about you ask me? How dare any of you think that you have control over me? Don't even think about it Jasper!" She turned her eyes to him. The look on his face was pure sadness. She turned her fury back on me, "So Jacob what did you say? Am I aloud to leave you?" Her tone was pure acid and it burned my skin. I could see the tears building up.

"How about this Jacob," she hissed. I stood there still unable to speak or move. Her fury was so amazing and yet scary. "I'm going to make this easy for you Jacob. I'm going to go and save Edward. Hopefully by the time I return you have grown up some more. I'm nobodies slave, toy, or price. I can love anyone I want. I still love Edward. It's not the same now than it was before but he's still apart of me. This family is apart of me, if you can't accept that, then I guess this is good bye."

She turned and looked at Carlisle and said, "How soon we leave Carlisle?" He said, "As soon as you're packed. I'll write a note for your father explaining that you are with me." She nodded and started out of the kitchen. I grabbed her arm but she turned and glared at me. She pulled her arm out of my hand. She went up the stairs, tripping a couple of times because she was in a hurry. I followed her but she slammed the bedroom door in my face. I stood there until she opened it and I pushed her back in. I closed the door behind me and pulled her up against me.

She pushed herself away from me, not looking into my eyes. I breathed into her ear, "Look at me Bella." She shivered against me and I kissed her neck. She finally turned her head and looked me in the eyes. I stared into those beautiful brown eyes. "I love you Bella, and I trust you. If you feel you have to do this than do it. I don't know why Dr. Cullen was asking me permission and that's why I didn't answer. I don't know if he thought that I could be away from you and he wanted to make sure I wouldn't get pissed. Don't get me wrong I'm going to miss you every minute of the day." I leaned in closer to her mouth, "I'm going to miss your soft lips." I kissed them softly. "I'm going to miss your cheek, your jaw, your neck, your shoulder." I kissed every place I said as I got lower and lower. When I got to her breast I lightly squeezed and her eyes closed and she moaned. God, how I love that sound. I kissed her deeply making sure that she would remember me when she was away. I had to show her I loved her and that I trust her. That I would let her still be friends with him and his family.

There was a tap on the door and I heard a velvety voice on the other side, "Sorry but we really need to go and I can't see what's going to happen when you are around Jacob." Damn these vampires to hell. I sighed as did Bella. I helped her grab some clothes and threw them into her back bag.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand. I walked her to Dr. Cullen's car with Alice, Jasper in the back and Carlisle in the driver seat. I grabbed Bella by the hip and pressed her lower half into me. I put my other hand on the back of her neck and kissed her long and deep. She moaned into my lips. I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together. I looked deep into her eyes and I saw the fear, worried, sadness, love, lust, happiness. I didn't know it was possible for one person to have so many emotions in one's eyes. I sighed and whispered, "Please come back to me. I don't think I can live without you." She kissed me softly and said back, "I'll be back for you Jacob Black."

She got into the seat and I closed the car door. I watched the car peel away and saw my life leave me. I couldn't take this. I cried out with anger and pain. I transformed and followed the car to where my limits would allow me. I howled when I reached the border that I couldn't cross. She was gone.


	8. The Other Arms

_**A/N: Okay sorry about some major typos in my last chapter...my proof reader is slacking *glares at her husband*. We will try better next time. Thank you for all the love. I really appreciate it and I hope that I can keep this story going and satisfy all the Jacob/Bella fans. I guess I'll see. *smiles***_

I had a long night. Charlie called me upset, wanting to know if I knew anything. I asked if I could come over and talk and he accepted. I went and told him about the days events and then the explosion happened, which I expected. After Charlie's yelling and crying, he finally fell into the couch. I went back to the chair that I had sat in earlier. I could still smell Bella all over the house. I could also smell those damn vampires. Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"Why didn't you stop her Jacob? Why did you let her go with them? They are just going to hurt her again, but this time we won't be able to find her because it's not in our backyard. Where did they take her Jacob? I'll call the authorities and report her missing. Then Dr. Cullen wouldn't be able to keep her." I had to stop this crazy talk from him.

"Charlie, stop, let's think about this. The note said that Edward was in trouble right?" Charlie nodded. "Dr. Cullen swore that Bella and himself will return as soon as possible, correct?" Charlie nodded. He looked up at me with a tear streak face and I calmly said to him, "You have always trusted Dr. Cullen even when my people didn't. What's stopping you from trusting him now?" Charlie plinked his eyes at me and he realized then that I was right. I continued, "Don't get me wrong Charlie. I tried everything that I could do besides sitting on her and fighting with the Cullen's but she decided for herself to go and help him."

I heard a gasp and I looked over at Charlie, "She told you that she was going to save him. I thought that you were dating, that everything was going good." I forced a smile on my face, "Oh we are fine Charlie. It's just she still cares for the Cullen's and she can't sit here and have them hurting. So she went to help them get Edward back."

A few more minutes went by and Charlie whispered, "You know where they are, don't you?" I nodded. "Why won't you tell me where and what kind of danger he is in." I shook my head no and didn't look at him I was waiting for the next blow up but it never came. Finally I looked up after several quiet moments and saw him staring at Bella's picture on the wall. He finally whispered, "There must be a reason that they would come and get Bella to help with Edward. They must think that he still loves and that if he sees her that it will help him in whatever way. I just hope it's nothing dangerous."

I could feel myself go cold, unless you call walking into a city that is full of vampires, not dangerous. I knew that I couldn't tell him that but I just wanted to scream. I asked Charlie if I could stay with him until Bella returned and he said that he didn't need me there but if I wanted too I could sleep in Bella's bed. A few more tears escaped his eyes and he sighed and said he was going to bed. I didn't actually want to stay, I just wanted to make it easy for me to be here when she returned.

Day two was even more unbearable. I called my dad and told him that I was going to stay up here to wait for Bella. He came over and brought me some clothes and some fresh fish for us to eat. I went upstairs to Bella's room and threw myself onto her bed and smelled Bella. Strawberries I thought with a loud sigh. I drifted off to sleep and had a nightmare.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the window and saw the sun setting. I got up and saw that Charlie was fast asleep on the couch. His sleeping patterns were just as messed up as mine. I went out the kitchen door and made it to the woods before I ran into Embry. He whimpered at me and I nodded to him.

"You alone, Embry?" The big dog nodded his head. "Can you transform back to human, I really need someone to talk too. I don't want the whole pack to hear." Embry took off around a big tree. He came back around the tree tying up his cutoff sweatpants. "What's up Jacob?"

"I had a horrible dream and I want to talk to someone about it and see what we can make out of it." Embry nodded and then sat down on the ground. I sat beside him and looked up to see the tree had some gaps in the cover and I could see the stars.

"So, what's up with this dream?" Embry was always good about listening and keeping me on track. I nodded and looked back at my legs. "It was about Bella. It was about her going back with Edward since she is running off to save him. She comes back from this just as confused as she was when Edward first left. I just don't know how much I can take Embry." I looked over at him and he was nodding his head looking straight ahead. I sat there wanting for a response. Finally Embry spoke, "Tell me everything that happens in your dream."

I explained to him that I saw Bella come back with Edward. She was in his arms and she refused to let go of him even after seeing me standing there with arms wide open. Then I saw her getting hurt some how and they change her into one of them. There is a bond there even more with her and Edward. She still loved me but I push her way because she was one of them. "I just don't know what to do and wondering if someone is trying to tell me something. Maybe they are trying to tell me this isn't going to work out. Embry I don't want to lose her." Tears escaped my eyes. I don't like to cry, especially in front of the pack. I felt Embry's hand on my right shoulder and then I felt another hand on my left. I looked up and saw Sam standing there.

"How much did you hear Sam?" I whispered as I wiped the tears away from my cheeks. He spoke softly, "I've been here long enough to know that you are thinking too much into this. I have seen the way she looks at you, Jacob. She loves you and loves them, but there is something else there. It reminds me of the way Emily looks at me. I don't think that you have any worries."

I sighed out the breath that I was holding in and thought about what Sam had just said. Maybe I'm just looking to deep into a dream and that I shouldn't be so worried. She did say that she would be coming back to me. That she loves me more than him, but that little voice in the back of my mind was saying other things. What if when she sees him that she falls back in love? What if he does that vampire thing and makes her mind fuzzy? I sighed again at these thoughts.

Day three was even worse. I just wish that I knew she was okay. Charlie was just as bad. He wanted to have her home too. The day crept by slowly. The only thing that brightened my spirits was to see dad, Embry, and Sam walking up the sidewalk. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Charlie called from the porch. Dad smiled and said, "I thought that you would like some company and we could order a pizza. Maybe watch some sports?" I got a punch in the shoulder from Embry and a pat on the shoulder from Sam. Dad just smiled as Charlie wheeled him by me.

We all sat down and watched some baseball and talked about fishing and hiking. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark. Sam was already standing and moving to the door. He had to go on patrol here soon. Embry got Dad and we all said our goodbyes. I looked over at Charlie, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Off to bed you," I punch Charlie in the shoulder. He nodded and went upstairs. I was feeling tired too. I needed to lie down. I went upstairs to Bella's room. Crawled up on her bed and smelled the strawberries again. It soothed me into sleep.

I don't know how long I was out for but a howl woke me up from a deep sleep. I took off down the stairs and out the door. I didn't even think if I woke up Charlie or not. I was met with the pack outside and Sam was coming out of the woods from transforming. He whispered, "Their back. We caught their smell coming into the border. They will be here in a couple of minutes. We will just be inside the tree line if you need us." I nodded and he went back to the tree line where the other wolves followed besides one. "Embry it's okay. Go, I'll yell if I need something." Embry snorted and made a sharp turn and ran to the line.

I stood there palms sweating and I heard the motor of that Mercedes. Then the smell of them hit me. I saw the light flick on and heard Charlie calling for me. "Out here Charlie!" He came to the screen door about to ask me, I'm sure, what I was doing when the Mercedes pulled up into the driveway. Charlie opened the screen door but I looked at him and shook my head as telling him to stay there. He did and the first person I see getting out of the car was Dr. Cullen. He smiled at me and moved towards Charlie. I'm sure to explain what happened. The next thing I saw was Jasper and Alice leaving the car and they met up with their hands together and went over I'm sure to help Dr. Cullen with Charlie.

My heart stopped as the next door opened, my Bella. It wasn't her though, but it was. That asshole was holding her in his arms as my Bella slept. Her little fist balled up and grapping his shirt. Furry hit me in an instant but before I could move Jasper was right there. I felt an ease of calm. I snapped my head towards him and glared. He smirked at me and spoke his is southern drawl, "She's very tired Jacob. Let her be for now."

I walked over to where Edward stood with my Bella in his hands. I felt Jasper not to far away but the wolves were circling around, ready to attack if needed. "There is no reason for an attack Jacob Black. I'm only here to return Bella to you and her family." As he tried to hand Bella off to me she whimpered and said no. My heart sank. I looked at her face, she was still asleep but was grabbing onto Edward tighter than before. I cooed at her, "Bella it's me, Jacob." As I touched her arm she recoiled from me and wrapped both of them around Edward's neck. I was about ready to explode and then Edward spoke again. "She talks about you all the time Jacob. About how much she loves you. I'm not going to step between you. She has chosen. I will accept that. Now please let's get her to bed so she can sleep soundly."

I didn't know what to say. He was going to be the bigger man. He chuckled and then Edward said, "I'm 107 Jacob, I am the bigger man." He walked towards the house and I caught up with him to help open the door. When we got Bella upstairs and laid her down on the bed I started to take off her shoes and socks. Edward got the sheets ready. As we both started to slip out of the room I heard her cry his name. He turned and looked at me as if his name from her mouth caused him pain. She cried for him again. I nodded to him. He knew what I was thinking and what that nod meant. I wanted her to sleep and sleep soundly. If that meant having Edward in the room with her, than so be it.

Edward turned and walked back into the room. I heard her bedroom door shut behind me. I sighed and went down the stairs. Charlie was in the kitchen with Dr Cullen. I told them that I was going home since Bella had returned safely. Charlie asked where Edward went and I told him that he had left already and that he must of have missed him.

I opened the door to the porch and took in a big deep breath. I heard a howl come from the left and then from the right. The red head is back. I ran into the woods, striping as I go. I changed and they pack was already starting that way. I needed this. I needed a good kill. I needed to get my mind away from Edward and Bella, sleeping in the same bed. I howled and ran as if I was running away from everything real. I was running away from home, from my Bella.


	9. Pain is Everywhere

After this long ass night I needed some rest. Between Bella returning in the arms of Edward, to trying to catch that redhead vampire, I was beat. I walked in the door dragging my heels when my father met me in the kitchen.

"Bella called," he whispered. I groaned and continued to my room. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to hear her voice; I knew that I would break if I heard the happiness there. She had her vampire back. I snarled when I hit the bed. That's damn vampire. I heard the phone ring before I drifted off.

My eyes opened and I saw something standing in the corner of my room. I jumped up and started to growl but realized it was Bella. I could see her beautiful brown eyes, wide and full of love. Saw her long brown hair, and she was just standing there with a wicked smile. I sighed and walked over to her. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me so passionately that I couldn't help myself for pulling her closer to me. I needed her.

I took the opportunity to grab her butt and left her up so that she would wrap her legs around me, which she did. I moved us over to my bed and laid her down on it. I began to remove her clothing slowly with kisses all over her body. She was quivering underneath me, sighing and moaning. She was running her fingers up and down my back and then moved to the front of my chest. Of course, I was in only my shorts so she could see my muscular chest. She sighed when I looked up at her. Her eyes were full of lust and love. I was thinking of all the things that I wanted to do, until I felt her tiny hand inside my shorts and all was lost. He little fingers wrapped around my hardness and started to move her fist up and down the length. I couldn't take it, I needed her and I needed to be inside her.

I moaned when she rubbed her thumb over the tip of my penis and I kissed her with all the passion that I had. I moved my hips upward every time she went down my length. I couldn't take it anymore; I could feel my release coming up. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of my shorts. I grabbed her other wrist with my other hand and pulled her arms up above her head. I moved my hands so that I could pin her wrist down with one hand. It was my turn to pay her back for the attention.

I started kissing down her neck as she sighed and whispered my name. I got to her breast and kissed them, I didn't even have to nibble on her to get her nipples to react. They were already hard with excitement. I kissed both nubs and then licked them. She arched her back and moaned my name again. How I love to hear her say my name like that, all husky with lust and desire. I moved down to her stomach and moved my position so that I could still hold her wrist but could go lower to her sweet sex. Her arousal was so intoxicating that I was just letting myself go.

I saw have shaved area and how wet she was, and it was all for me. I licked my lips with anticipation and I reached down with my hand and moved her lips apart so that I could see her in her full glory. She squirmed and moaned when I touched her. I moaned with her as my hardness twitched. I leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the inside of her thigh and she moaned again. I got closer and closer and then I buried my face in her sweetness. She screamed my name as I started to suck on her sex. She was throwing her head back and forth and panting that she couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and looked up at her and whispered, "What do you want Bella?" She panted out at me, "You Jacob, always you." It was all I could do to not cum right then. My hardness twitched again and I moved so that I was between her legs. I leaned into her and kissed her as I thrust myself into her. We both gasped and moaned as we kissed deeper. I started to pick up the pace and she moved so that she could start kissing my neck. I was so wrapped up in the feelings of her around me that I didn't realize what she was doing. The next thing I knew I felt pain at my neck, which sent me into a rage of passion. I felt her sex tighten around me and I thrust harder into her. As we got close to climax I felt the pain go way from my neck. I looked down at Bella and she was licking blood off her lips and her eyes were no long brown, they were red.

The door flying open and hit my dresser which made me fall out of my bed. My father started yelling about the phone but I couldn't hear anything at the moment. I was in pain because I had a serious hard on and I landed on it when I fell out of bed. When I didn't respond I heard his wheelchair leave the door area. I was cursing at myself and him. I was cursing at myself for having such a dream and then cursing at my father for waking me up from such a dream.

I laid there for a minute on the floor letting the pain subside and started thinking about this dream I just had. Why am I dreaming of Bella with red eyes? What the hell is going on in my head? I heard the phone ring and I slowly got up. I heard my father talking to whoever it was. "No Bella, he's still asleep." It was Bella, I made my way to the door but I didn't want dad to see me up. "I know Bella. Oh honey, please don't cry. I know you want to talk to him. As soon as he gets up I'll have him call you or even better, I'll send him over." How could my father say that? I don't want to see her. She's back with her vampire. Why the hell would I want to see her?

I heard him hang up the phone and I walked out of my room looking tired. I didn't want him to know I was listening. "Who was that dad?" I said. He turned his wheelchair around and started for the living room. He mumbled, "You know damn well who that was." Damn it, he knew I was listening. I went to turn to go take a shower when dad's voice boomed, "Get in here Jake, we need to talk." I closed my eyes and sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this, not right now. I knew that my father wouldn't let it drop until I did though. I slowly turned back around and walked into the living room. He was in front of the screen door looking out. I sat down on the couch with a big huff.

I don't know how long I sat there in silence. I sighed and started to get up and dad turned to face me. "Do you know how many times Bella has called?" I shook my head. "That made at least 20. She's worried about you, about the relationship between you two. She is crying every time that she calls. She needs you Jacob. She wants to explain what happened in Italy. I think you should go and talk to her." I sat there staring at my father. He was telling me to go and talk to her. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I don't think I can dad. After seeing her in that vampires arms and her calling for him, FOR HIM FATHER! I just don't know if I can do this, if I can share her with him."

I heard the screen door open and saw Sam standing there; my brother for life, for tribe, forever. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He didn't say anything but just sat there. The screen door opened again and the rest of the wolf pack arrived. "I'll go make some snacks and some coffee," father sighed.

I didn't say anything we all just sat there in silence. The phone rang again which snapped me out of the thought process I was doing; the debating of talk to Bella or not talk to Bella. I heard my father say, "Yes Bella he's up. Yes Bella I told him to call you. He went to take a shower. I'll have him call you as soon as he is done. I know Bella, I know." He hung up the phone and sighed, "21 now." I shock my head and started to stand when Sam grabbed my wrist. "Sit, we need to talk. We all need to talk about this."

I ripped my hand from his grasp and growled, "Fine, talk, but I'm going to go take a shower." I walked away and into the bathroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could without breaking it. What the hell is going on here? They want to talk about those damn vampires and Bella. My Bella!

I started the shower and turned it to hot. I needed a nice hot shower. It's not like it would hurt me anyway. I stepped in still thinking about Bella and her crying on the shoulder of Edward since I won't come to her. Him wrapping his arms around her and telling her that he knew I would do this to her. That she should just forget about me and that he was there. I could see her kissing him and then it turn into more passionate kissing. I saw him touch her where I would touch her. A growl came deep from my chest and I snarled. How dare he? I thought.

I shut off the shower and dried off as fast as I could. I grabbed a pair of clothes and tied them to my leg like usual. I walked out into the living room and out the screen door. I heard the pack following me but I didn't care. I transformed and ran as fast as I could.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I heard Sam's voice in my head. "I'm going to go see Bella. We need to talk." I said back to his voice. Sam responded, "Can I please talk to you first?" I stopped and I could sense that Sam wasn't too far behind me. I saw the black figure move around me and then I saw him standing before me. "Please Jacob, transform to human so that me and you can talk." I huffed and transformed back to a human.

"What is it Sam, I need to go talk to Bella." I snarled at him. He threw his hands up as asking for peace. "I just wanted to see if you could find out what is going on with the Cullen's. Are they staying here or leaving? We need to know for the territory." I stared at him in disbelief; he was more worried about that than if I'm going to lose Bella forever. My eyes narrowed and I said in a cold voice, "If it comes up than I'll ask. If not, I'm not asking." I ran and transformed back into my wolf form and was on my way to Bella's. I didn't hear the pack behind me so I knew I was alone.

I arrived to Bella's house and I could smell the vampires all around. I snarled because one of them was still there. I saw a figure move from my left and I growled in that direction. I saw Edward come out from the tree. 'What the hell does he want?' I thought. "I wanted to explain what happened in Italy, Jacob." I snarled at him. I forgot that he could read minds. I decided to mess with him. 'I hate you Edward. I want to rip your throat out right here, right now.' I snarled again.

Edward stood there and got this smirk on his face and said, "Maybe some day Jacob, but I'm here for Bella. I wanted to explain to make it easier for her, not for you." I growled this time. Why the hell do you care? You left her here, broken and hurt. I started to picture of Bella lying on the ground, cold and crying. I showed him her sad smiles, and gray skin tone. That was until she started hanging out with me. She started to smile again. Her face was more colored. Her kissing drove me wild. I heard a hiss from Edward and I snorted. I thought 'sucks don't it Edward, to know what you did to her'. He hissed again and in a venom voice, "I know what I did Jacob but I still have feelings for her so if you could quit showing me pictures of you two I would appreciate it."

I chuckled and thought about the dream I just had but then I remembered the end and I shook my head. I looked over at Edward and he had a confused look on his face, "What was that? Did she bite you?" I nodded and Edward gasped. He looked just as taken back as I had felt when I had the dream. "That can't be so. The future had changed. I have to go." Edward turned to leave but I asked in thought, 'what's wrong? Why was I concerned about him?' He chuckled and said, "The same reason I am about you. You make Bella happy and I want you to be here for her. We will talk later. I need to talk to Alice. Can I meet you somewhere tonight to talk?" I nodded my head and he nodded back at the location I chose and he left in the wind.

I stood there for a moment looking at the path that he took. I wonder what he's thinking. I turned to Bella's house and looked up at her bedroom window. I saw her standing there staring right at me. I saw the tears running down her face and my heart ached. Did she see me here? She wiped the tears away and walked away from the window. I transformed back to human and got dressed. It was time to have a little talk with my Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Okay I put this at the end because I didn't want to mess up the story line. I confused some of you with the last line of my chapter. Where Jacob was running away from home, away from Bella, it was a metaphor. I didn't mean to upset some of you, I was just meaning as Bella to him is home. He was running away from her because he was hurt that she wanted Edward and not him. As you can tell though, she truly does love Jacob. Or does she??? I guess we will find out next chapter. *wink* Thanks for all the love again. **_


	10. Italy

As I walked up the sidewalk to the stairs of the porch I was thinking of a million things to say but I couldn't think of just one. Do I just say Hi? Do I just walk in and not say anything and let her beg? What do I do? As I reached the top step I decided that I wouldn't say anything at all and just let her talk. Let her get everything off her chest. I made it to the door and went to knock but it opened. I looked up and saw Bella standing there with swollen eyes. My heart broke some more. She was hurting and I didn't like it one bit.

"Jacob," she cried out. I stepped back so that she could open the screen door and she ran into my chest, clinging to me for dear life. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could smell that vampire on her but yet I could still smell the flowers. It calmed me instantly and I wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for I don't know how long. Bella was crying so hard, I didn't want to move her. Her tears started to slow down and she started to kiss my arms and started her way up my neck.

I looked down at her and her brown eyes were surrounded with redness. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She moaned when our lips hit each other. She tried to deepen the kiss but I stopped her. I pulled away and whispered, "We need to talk first." She sighed and nodded her head. She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. She took her other hand and wrapped it around my arm. She was scared I didn't love her anymore. She was trying to tell me that she loved me.

We walked into the house and went and sat on the couch. I didn't know what to say or where to start. I was giving her a little bit of a cold shoulder. Finally after a moment or two Bella spoke in a shaky voice, "Jacob I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the night that I came back. Edward told me that I was calling for him and that you were upset about it. I don't know why I was doing it but I guess I was afraid that I would lose him. I still love him Jacob but not the same way I love you." She moved her hand from my arm and pulled my face to look at her.

"Please Jacob, say something." I sat there looking into her eyes as tears welled up in them again. I didn't know what to say. I got up and walked across the room. She started to cry again. I whispered, "Bella I don't know what to say or do. I love you so much and this situation is making it really hard. I know you still have feelings for Edward and I can't be the second choice again." Bella was sobbing by the time I was done. My heart was breaking more with every tear that she cried. "Bella, please just tell me what happened so that I can leave." She looked up at me in shock and I knew that my words most have stung. I didn't move from my spot while she fidgeted with her shirt. As she began her story she looked down at her shirt.

"Well, we went to Italy and got Edward back, as you can tell." She looked up at me and I nodded for her to continue. She started to whimper and cried out at me, "Please Jacob. I need you right now I'm scared and you're being an ass." What the hell is she talking about, being scared? I was scared the whole time she was gone. I was scared the past day that I lost her to that vampire. Scared! She has no idea what scared is.

"Bella, I'm being an ass because you have shown me that you still love your vampire. In your subconscious that you still want him. I'm being so cold because I'm protecting myself. Now, please continue your story so that I can leave and your vampire can return." Damn, that had to be the hardest words to ever escape my lips. I wanted to run to her and hold her, but I didn't want to be burned anymore. I stared into her brown eyes and I saw anger. There was no more pain, or love. It was pure anger.

"You...you....ASSHOLE!" Bella started to turn red. "How dare you assume anything? How dare you tell me what I feel or thinking? How dare you!?" She was screaming at this point. She stood up and crossed the room to where I stood. "Just so you know Jacob Black, I did nothing but talk about you the whole time. I worried about us, the whole time. Edward knows everything. EVERYTHING! Edward has taken the place in my heart that you use to hold. You have taken his spot. I never once thought of Edward in a romantic nature when I was gone. I dreamed of you every night I was away. I wanted you beside me when we stood in front of the council. I wanted...." I put my hand over her mouth and looked at her confused, "What? What council?"

Right then there was a knock on the door. I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings; I then could smell the Cullen's. They were all outside the house. Bella moved away from me to answer the door. I heard Dr. Cullen's voice ask to come in. Bella stood aside and the whole family came in. Dr. Cullen looked at me and smiled, "Jacob, I'm glad you are still here. We all need to talk. The future has changed and we need to discuss it. I would like to see if Sam could come and be involved with this." As soon as he finished his sentence Edward said, "He's said he is on his way. He was in the woods waiting on Jacob. He went to get some clothing and will be in." Dr. Cullen nodded and went over to Bella who was still hugged the big vampire, if I remember correctly his name was Emmett.

"Have you told Jacob what happened?" Dr. Cullen whispered to Bella. She cried some more into Emmett and shook her head no. Dr. Cullen sighed and rubbed Bella's back. I wanted to snap his hand off and throw it into a fire pit. I felt a wave of calm and my eyes shifted around the room. I saw the tall blonde smiling at me and he waved. "Jasper," I nodded to him. He nodded back.

Dr. Cullen most have sensed the change in the emotions too because he turned to me, "Jacob, please let's sit and talk about what happened in Italy." I nodded and went and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Dr. Cullen started with the events from when they left. He told me that Edward had planned on walking out into public with his shirt off, which would have exposed what he was.

Right then Sam and Embry walked in. They stayed near Emmett and Bella. Bella still had her arms wrapped around Emmett, sobbing into his chest. My heart was breaking more and more. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was Jasper, he smiled and I felt a wave of calm again. Dr. Cullen turned back to me after acknowledging Sam and Embry. He continued to tell me that after Bella ran to push Edward back and out of the sun that him and Jasper came in to help the situation when some of the Volturi showed up.

"Who is the Volturi?" I looked at him puzzled. "They are the leaders of us. As you have your elders, we have ours. They are why you hate are kind so much. They are why you hate are smell so much. They are true to the word vampire. We are different from them. They feed off of humans, and as you know we don't. I have known them for years and had lived with them when I was first transformed. That's why I want with Bella; I knew there would be problems."

I looked over at Sam and then back to Dr. Cullen, "What kind of problems?" Dr. Cullen sighed and looked over at Bella. She had finally stopped crying but was still holding on to Emmett. He was rubbing her back and whispering that everything will be fine and will work out. I was confused by the jester and the content of his words. I looked back to Dr. Cullen and he was still looking at Bella. "Dr. Cullen, what is the problem?"

His eyes came back to mine and my breath was taken away. His eyes where the color of butterscotch but that wasn't what shocked me. It was the love that came from them. He loved Bella as he loved his own daughters. He was concerned about her. Edward spoke up then, "We are all concerned about Bella because this problem has to do with Bella." I didn't like that way he said problem with Bella's name. Anger started to well up in me but the hand on my shoulder squeezed a little and I felt a wave of calm again. I didn't even look back but I nodded my thanks. He patted my shoulder to let me know that he understood.

Dr. Cullen continued, "Jacob please, call me Carlisle. What happened inside the Volturi was unbelievable. They were happy to see Bella, Jasper, Alice, and me. They said that they were hoping that we would show up in time to save poor Edward from exposing our people. We told them about what had happened and explained how this was a misunderstanding. Bella and Edward had to act like they were still together to help us get out of there. Aro, who is the leader, is similar to Edward, that is, he can read minds. He has to touch you, and he can get to your memories and thoughts. Of course he tried Bella but he couldn't see anything from her."

I looked over at Bella and she had her eyes on me. They were so swollen and red that I knew she had to be hurting from the lack of moisture in them. I looked back at Carlisle as he went on. "This intrigued Aro and he asked if Edward was going to change her." I snarled then and I felt that wave of calm again. "Edward told Aro no, that he wasn't going to change her. Aro stated then, that for our family to leave and live, that he needed to do so." I looked over at Bella and she was sobbing again. She knew that this would be my final straw to it all. Carlisle touched my hand and it felt like ice on a hot summer day. I cringed away from it and looked at him.

"We tried all we could to get out of it Jacob but they insisted on it. They are giving us a year to change her. We know that this is hard but when Edward saw your dream..." I looked over at Edward and interrupted, "What does my dream have anything to do with this?" I looked over at Sam and Embry. Embry looked as shocked as I did but Sam didn't. Sam stepped forward, "Jacob are people have always had an ability to for-tell the future in our dreams. Carlisle believes that your dream showed the future of Bella. From the sounds of it, I'm starting to believe it myself."

I saw Bella move out of Emmett's arms and walk to the backside of the couch. She whispered in a crackling voice, "What did you see Jake?" I shook my head no and I stood up and walked over to her fireplace. I put my head down on the shelf and closed my eyes. This can't be happening, this is a horrible dream.

"Jacob Black, what did you see in your dream?" Bella yelled at me. I cringed at the tune in her voice. She was angry at me for not saying what it was. I didn't want to tell everyone about my sexual dreams. It's embarrassing and it's my dream.

I didn't answer her and Edward spoke, "Bella, he saw you as a vampire." I heard Embry and Bella gasp. I wanted to cry, right then. I didn't know what to say or to do. I felt arms wrap around me. I wrapped around the tiny little waist and just hugged her. She was crying again and the warm tears were soaking my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and looked around the room. Everyone was talking and moving into the kitchen. They were trying to give us sometime alone.

I took my hand and pulled her chin up so that I could look into her eyes. She finally opened them and they were so inflamed. "Bella you look exhausted," I cooed to her. She whispered back, "I haven't slept since I left you Jake. I woke up right after you left and I was scared. Edward tried to help me sleep by humming to me but still couldn't sleep. I've missed you." I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers. They weren't soft like normal; they were chapped from all the crying. I licked her lower lip and she sighed. I kissed her deeply and with all the love I could come up with. She squeezed me tighter to her and moaned.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. I growled and looked up, it was Edward. "There is more to tell you. Please come in here, when you are done." He lowered his head and left the room. I looked back down at Bella and whispered, "What more can they tell me love?" She sighed and took my hand and led me to the kitchen. She's not going to tell me. What is going on? What is next?


	11. The Friendship

_****A/N: I know two chapters in one day. I was just wanting to finish the day on a, somewhat, good note. *smiles* Thanks for all the love again. I really appreciate it. I don't know how much longer this will go on. I guess until I feel that I have done all I can do. I'm excited to see where I'm going to take this. I hope you all are too. Again, thanks for all the love and hope you like where this is going. ****_

* * *

As we walked into the kitchen hand and hand everyone got quiet. It was amazing to me how everyone was getting along. Embry was standing beside Emmett and Jasper while Sam was seating at the table with Carlisle. It was like they all knew something that I didn't. I looked over to my right and saw Jasper, Alice and Edward leaning against the counter looking worrisome.

"What's going on," everyone's eyes were on Bella and I. Carlisle stood up and came to stand in front of me. "Jacob, please sit. We have more to tell you besides Italy." I looked down at Bella and then moved to sit in the chair that Carlisle was just sitting in. I looked at Sam and he started to talk. "Jacob, while you were a sleep the boys and I were out tracking that redhead. While we were out, we came across a new trail on a vampire. This is not familiar to us or the Cullen's." I looked over at Edward and he nodded. I turned my attention back to Sam but Carlisle placed a newspaper in front of me. I saw the headline, 'More Dead, Serial Killer?' I continued to read the paper and saw that there is something going on in Seattle. People dying of unexplained death, all of them bled dry. I looked at Sam first and then up to Carlisle. "What does this mean?"

Jasper moved forward now, "It means that there are young vampires in Seattle. We think that there is at least thirty, possible more. The scent that we picked up on was a new vampire. I'm guessing only a few months old. We followed his scent to Bella's room." I gasped out, "WHAT?!" I felt a wave of calm again, and he continued, "Bella wasn't here when it happened. She was actually out with Charlie when this vampire came through. We didn't catch him because we were tracking Victoria with the pack. They were smart to lead us away while the other vampire came here. He took some of her clothes and a pillow. We think that he is using this for tracking purposes. If Victoria is the one that made this group, they will be back and are planning an attack. Victoria wants revenge for James. She thinks that coming after Bella and killing her will do just that."

I sat there staring at the paper not know what to say or do. They are after Bella, and plan on hurting her. What can I do? Run away with Bella, stay here and fight, or something else? Then the thought of Italy and what the vampires had said about her becoming one of them. Can I still love her as a vampire? Is there anyway around this, to get away from this? I felt a small hand on my shoulder and heard a whimper coming from my right side. She needed me; she needed me to be strong and to be beside her. I reached up and grabbed her hand and pulled her unto my lap. I sat there and rocked her as she cried into my shoulder. After a few minutes she was asleep. She had physically and emotionally, worn herself out.

"You should take her upstairs Jacob. We can talk while she sleeps," Edward said. I shook my head no and pulled her closer. I wasn't letting her go until I could lie beside her and make sure she could sleep. Embry left the kitchen but returned with the afghan that was on the back of the couch and laid it across Bella. I mumbled thank you and he moved back to stand beside Emmett.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to everyone there in the room. Alice spoke this time. "I have seen them coming. We have about two weeks. Unfortunately since you are involved with the fight I can't see the outcome." I nodded to her and then Jasper spoke, "We have two weeks to train you on how to fight newborns. They are not the same as fighting older vampires. They are not controlled and go into frenzies. They will attack you from head on because they don't know better. They are stronger because they are so young so we need to avoid their hands. I will show you how to fight them, if you would like."

I looked at Sam and he nodded his head. He stood up and Embry moved into his flank. "Jacob I need to talk to the elders and your brothers. Stay here with Bella. We will be out in the woods as soon as we can to surround the house." I nodded and continued to slowly rock Bella as she softly snored in her sleep. Sam shook Carlisle hand and said that he would see him tomorrow. Embry shook Emmett and Jasper hands and left behind Sam.

Carlisle asked for everyone to leave and they all did besides him and Edward. Edward stood beside me and whispered, "I know right now you don't like me. I don't like you either but I hope that some day we can both be friends for Bella's sake." I nodded and he left. Carlisle still stood there in front of me, looking at me and then down to Bella. He came to my right and patted my shoulder, "Take care of her Jacob. She really loves you and I know you love her too. I can see it in your eyes. Remember that love, it can get you through the toughest situations." I looked up at him and into his golden eyes. I saw love, compassion, and understanding within them. I nodded and I heard the front door close.

I carefully got up from the chair and carried Bella upstairs to her room. When I opened the door I could smell Edward there. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I laid Bella down on the bed and positioned her so that I could crawl up beside her. She sighed when I was pressed up against her with my arm wrapped around her waist. This felt right, this felt natural to me. I closed my eyes and sent a little prayer to the gods above. 'Please don't take her from me. Please keep her safe.' I kept my eyes closed and I felt myself drifting off into the darkness of sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside. I was hearing this noise in the background that I didn't recognize. I sat up and saw I was lying in a tent. Something moved beside me and I looked down to see Bella. She had a glow about her that I didn't understand until I stood up and I was naked. I looked for my jeans and got them on. I walked out of the tent into ice cold snow. The wind was blowing around me and throwing snow in every direction.

I heard something to the north of me and then I caught the smell of vampire. I transformed into wolf and I kept my eyes on the north. I felt a small hand on my back, "What is it Jake?" A low growl and the hair on my back began to rise when I saw the redhead vampire with a gentleman beside her. She purred to him, "Get her for me."

Before I could react the vampire was on Bella and ripping at her. I could hear Bella screaming but before I could get to her the redhead attacked me. I was fighting her and moving her so that I could get to Bella. By the time I killed the redhead off and the other ran away, Bella was gasping for air. He had ripped her throat out and made some deep wounds to her chest and stomach. I was sobbing above her trying to place pressure on her wounds. She whispered I love you and then her heart stopped.

I cried out in pain and anger. Why, was I not prepared for this? Why is she dying? I asked the gods to save her. Why me? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and see Edward standing there. He sighed and moved to the other side of Bella and whispered to me, "Let me save her." I nodded my head and watched him work. He was biting her in random places and then licking the wounds. He licked the deep wounds and they seemed to quit bleeding. Then I heard a gasp and I looked at Bella. She opened her eyes and then I saw red.

I sat up in bed gasping for air and looking around. I felt a hand on my chest and I jumped up and out of bed almost knocking over the dresser. It was dark and I didn't know where I was. What the hell was that dream and what did it mean? As I continued to gasp for air, I heard a familiar voice. It was like bells on Sunday morning. "Jacob, are you okay?"

I then realized that I fell asleep in Bella's bed. I looked over to her bed and she was sitting up with the covers pulled up around her upper chest. I saw the bare skin of her shoulders and her hair was slicked back. She must have just got out of the shower. I could then smell the flowers and scent of something else. I knew what it was then.

I walked back over to the bed and took off my jeans so that I was just in my underwear. I took off my shirt and slide back into the bed beside her. She was warm from the shower and still a little damp. I started to think about her in the shower naked when I pulled her to me. I realized that she was naked. I groaned into her neck and started to kiss her behind the ear. Her breathes were short and uneven.

"Jake, stop! Are you okay?" I kissed up and around her jaw line to her lips and lightly brushed my lip across hers and whispered, "I am now." I kissed her deep and hard. I rolled her on top of me so that I could feel her all over me. She straddled my hips and started to move her hips in ways that should be illegal. I was getting so hard and on the verge that I had to stop her. I grabbed her hips and broke away from the kiss. "Charlie? Does he know I'm here?" I asked. She chuckled and cooed in my ear, "Yes, he knows you are here and he's in bed. He's been asleep for about three hours. Its 2am Jacob, but we still have to be quiet. I need you, I want you right now." The thought of Charlie being in the other room was a turn on but yet I was worried that I would wake him up.

I flipped us so that I was now on top and whispered in her ear which made her wiggle her hips. "Let's go take a shower then." I took her earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it a little. She sighed and said, "I just got out of the shower." I chuckled and responded, "I need one though, and after I'm done with you, you are going to need another one too." She whimpered and moaned underneath me. I couldn't take it, I needed her.

I grabbed her hand and ran to the bathroom, making sure that I didn't wake up Charlie. Once in the bathroom I pushed her up against the door and kissed her long and hard. I locked the door with my left and then with my right I removed my boxers. Once I had the door locked and my boxers off I pressed myself up against her. She gasped but continued her work on my tongue. Sucking it, and nibbling it. She duck down and moved out from me. She went and turned on the shower giggling at me as I crossed the bathroom and grabbed her ass.

She got into the shower and I followed behind her. I again pressed her up against the wall and started to trail kisses down her neck and across her chest. I grab her breast and started to suck on the nipple. She moaned and arched her back. I pulled her up some so the she could stand on the sides of the tub. She was now the perfect height for me to position myself to enter her. As I slowly allowed myself to enter we both moaned when I was completely there.

I started the pace slowly but she started to claw at my back. She wrapped her legs around me, which made it even better. I could feel her muscles around me, pulsating. I pressed her back against the cold shower and picked up the speed. I was kissing her all over as we both came to a climax.

My legs where like jelly. I don't know how I continued to stand there but I did, just holding her up against me. She started to rub my back and I noticed that there was soap running down my legs. I continued to hold her and she started giggling and cooed in my ear, "Jake if you want to shower, you need to let me go so I can get the front of you." I lightly put her down and she rubbed the cloth that she had across my chest and then down my arms. She then made her way across my chest and then down my stomach. My manhood twitched and I looked at Bella which she just smiled her little wicked smile. I love this woman.

She went to work on my legs instead of touching where I needed her to touch the most. When she was down with my legs I thought that she would work on the area that was craving her attention but she didn't. She started to work up lather on herself. She paid extra attention to her breast and then she moved down her stomach to her sensitive area. I watch hypnotized as Bella started to moan and withering against her hand. My cock twitched again and I notice it was at full attention. Her other hand went up and started to massage her breast and I moaned. I wanted to watch her do this to herself but yet I wanted to do it to her. She moaned again and in a sexy voice said, "I want you again Jake. I want you inside of me. I want to do so many things to you."

I grabbed my hardness and started to rub it. She looked at me and smiled when she saw me beating off. I have never dreamed of this and it was so sexy. She was wet and making herself cum right there in front of me. I moaned again when she licked her lips and cooed, "I want to taste you Jacob."

"Let's go back to your room." I managed to get out of my mouth. She giggled and stopped her motions on herself. I picked her up and slide myself into her. We both gasped and continued to tease each other until we were rinsed off. After we were out I didn't let her go and she didn't remove herself from me. She squeezed her muscle around my hard cock again. She giggled when I whispered that she better stop that or I wouldn't be able to make it to her room.

I wrapped a towel around her so that she didn't get cold but I refused her to remove me from her warmth. I opened the bathroom door and looked down the hall and listened. I heard Charlie snore so I knew we were in the clearing. I walked us down the hall and with every step I would slide in and out of her. We would both gasp every step I took. I needed to hold on for a little longer. I needed to please her and then I could take care of myself.

I got her to the bed and I positioned her on the bed so that her legs would dangle of the edge. She was still wrapped around me when I went to stand up. My cock slowly escaped her warmth with a moan and groan from the two of us. She looked up at me and licked her lips again. I knew what she wanted but I didn't know if I could do it.

"Please Jacob? I want to do this for you." I didn't know what to say. She sat on up on the edge of the bed and grabbed my hardness. I moaned and then I felt her tongue on the tip. My hips automatically jerked forward. I looked down at her with clouded eyes and she smiled at my reaction. Next thing I saw was her sliding my manhood in her mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes. It was an amazing feeling having the warmth with wetness and air.

She started to pump up and down my length and I felt my balls tighten. I knew that I wouldn't last long with her doing that. I mumbled that I was going to cum soon and she continued her work on me. I grabbed a hand full of hair and just hold on. I yelled, "Bella, I'm going to cum." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and sucked harder. I didn't think I was ever going to stop the cum. I had never had such a powerful orgasm than I just did. I was shaking and sweating from the impact of it.

Bella licked the tip of my penis and I gasped. She giggled which I returned with a growl. "It's your turn now beautiful," as she started to shake her head no, I was already buried into her. She started to moan and wiggle on the bed. I nibbled on her clit which made her scream. She grabbed one of her pillows and laid it over her mouth. I stopped to listen but then heard Charlie snore again. I continued my torture to her until she started to mumble that she was cumming. I slide two fingers into her awaiting hole that was wet and hot. She screamed again as I pumped them in and out of her. I licked her from my fingers up while I moved the two fingers in and tickled her inside. I felt her insides squeeze while she sat start up and grabbed my head and rubbed my face harder into her clit. She started to jerk away from my tongue every time I flicked it.

I leaned up and she grabbed my face and started to lick my chin, lips and nose. She then grabbed my hand and put the two fingers, which I just had inside her, in her mouth to suck on. We both moaned and started to kiss. She could taste herself on my tongue and I could taste myself on her tongue. We both crawled back up into bed and laid there wrapped up in body parts. This was by far the best night I have ever had. No drama, no doom awaits us, just her and I in bed together.


	12. The Volturi and New Army

I felt the warm sun on my skin and stretched my arms and legs. I realized two things right then, I had arms wrapped around me and I couldn't move. My eyes popped open and I looked around. My brain started to move in fast forward. This is not my room; this is not my bed and who the hell is this? Then I smelled the flowers and felt her warmth. I smiled and remember the beautiful night we shared. It wasn't a dream. Bella was right here beside me, hugging me, loving just me.

I took a deep breath in and just took in all the smells. I felt her shift and I looked down at the top of her head. She was running her fingers across my bare chest which gave me shivers. She giggled when I tried to move out of the way of her hand. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to my lips. She giggled more when I started to growl at her for running her fingers threw my hair. Her giggles slowly turned into moans the deeper I kissed her, I then started laughing.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked her. She shrugged, "He came in around 5:30 and then I heard the cruiser leave." She wiggled her way on top of me and started to move her hips. "We have the house to our," and before she could finish the statement there was a knock on her window.

What the hell? I thought. Bella jumped up and she forgot she was naked. She ran around her room trying to find something. I already knew who it was but I amused watching her get all stirred up. "Jacob, where is my bra," she whispered to me. I pointed to the closet. She looked that way and then back to me with a puzzled look. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the window. "Jacob, you're naked," she shouted in a whisper. I opened the window, "Yes Embry, what's up?"

He had his normal shit eaten grin on his face, "Get well rested last night?" He asked me with an eyebrow wiggle. I rolled my eyes and asked again, "What do you want Embry? I'm a little busy." Embry tried to look around me but my shoulders were wide enough he couldn't see Bella. "Well, Sam sent me to tell you that we will be training tonight with the vampires. He said that Bella will know where to take you but I'm sure you remember. It's in the meadow, the one we saved Bella at, you know." I stopped him there and nodded my head, "Yes, I remember where that is. What time?" Embry tried to look around me again, "Oh around 2am. That way we don't run into any parties and so on."

"Okay, got it. Is that all Embry?" I asked him. He nodded his head still trying to look around me. "Okay Embry see you then." I shut the window and Embry did a wolf call at me. The blinds then were shut and I turned to see Bella standing there red faced and holding a towel in front of her. I tried to not laugh but stumbled out, "What's wrong love?"

"He saw me didn't he? He saw me standing here naked?" I shook my head, "No honey, he was just playing. He didn't see anything or I would have seen him fall out of the tree." That made her smile a little. I scoped her up and laid her on the bed. I crawled up beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "Why didn't you cover up Jacob? I mean, when Embry was at the window," she asked in a small voice while running her fingers up and down my arm. I shrugged and chuckled out, "They have all seen me naked Bella. It doesn't bother me anymore. It use to at first." I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the smell. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this. I was still happy it wasn't a dream.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. I was hoping that she would just say 'nothing'. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, "You really want to know what I want to do?" I looked into her eyes worried about where this may go. I nodded my head and she smiled at me. "I really want to go see the Cullen's. I need to talk to Alice and I really think you need to talk to them about this fight. Can we please go over to see them?"

The look in her eyes was of need. She needed to see them for whatever the reason. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. She squealed and threw her arms around me. I laughed at her reaction which made her wiggle around me. Of course other body parts started to realize that she was naked and I could feel ever inch of skin. My hands started to trail down her sides which made her shiver. I sighed at the reaction and started to kiss down her neck. I continued my attack until we both reached the release we needed.

She wanted to see the Cullen's; I can do this for her. As we got closer to the house, I could feel myself becoming more tense. You know, I could really use a wave of calm right now. I thought to myself.

When we reached the house, Edward and Jasper were standing outside. I opened my door and felt that wave of calm. I smiled at Jasper and whispered thanks. He just tipped his head, like he was wearing a hat. Edward extended his hand and I accepted it. Alice was by Bella's side before I knew it. I still had to get use to how fast they were. Edward chuckled then and nodded his head. He must be reading my thoughts again. That is so annoying but yet I feel sorry for him. I wonder if he can control what he hears or if he hears everyone at once.

Edward turned to me and nodded, "Yes Jacob I hear everyone's thoughts all the time. I have to single in on someone, just to hear one thought. If not, it's like white noise in my head. I have learned to ignore it, but I'm trying to figure out why you are here. Of course Alice couldn't see you guys coming because, well you know." I nodded my head and I heard Bella and Alice laughing. I wonder and I looked at Edward and then to the girls. He snickered at me and said, "Girl talk."

Dr. Cullen was standing near us now, "What do we owe the pleasure Jacob?" I shook his extended hand and responded, "Bella wanted to see everyone. She also wanted me to talk to you about this mess with our elders and about these new vampires coming." There was a commotion behind me and I heard Bella say, "Alice what is it?" I turned to see Alice shaking her head. She whispered, "I don't know. I need to get away since Jacob is here. I'll be back in a while. Rosalie, can you come with me so Jasper can stay here."

I looked over at Jasper and his eyes were fixed on Alice but kept shifting to me. Oh, he wanted to stay here with me to help control my mood. I looked over at Edward, "Yes Jacob. Its not that we are afraid of you but the stuff that we are going to tell you is not going to be easy to hear. Bella and you might get upset." I nodded and felt a small hand slid into mine. I looked over to my left and saw Bella looking up at me smiling. I nodded, "I'll follow and you talk."

We walked into the house and it was breath taking. All the windows were uncovered and the sunlight cascaded into the living room. We followed them in there and Edward motioned us to the couch. Bella and I sat down, as did Dr. Cullen to out left in a chair. Edward stood at the fireplace in front of us. I knew Jasper was there somewhere because I was getting waves of calm.

Dr. Cullen started the conversation, "Well, we have told you almost everything about Italy besides one thing. As you know, the Volturi still thinks that Edward and Bella are still together. They also know about you Jacob. They do not know what you are, but they know that you and Bella are close. They saw the memories that I had of you two holding hands and kissing." He sighed, "They think that you are just around because we weren't here." I nodded for him to continue.

He stood up and walked over to where Edward was standing. "They said that we have a year to change Bella into a vampire or they will kill us and her, along with anyone that knows about us." Everything started to hit me, since they knew about me then they also knew about Sam, and Embry. They also know that we know what they are. I looked over at Edward, and he nodded. Fear and anger started to creep up in me, but then that familiar wave of calm hit me.

Emmett moved off to my right to stand a little closer. I'm guess, in case the calm didn't help. My eyes drifted back to Edward and he nodded his head again. I could understand the protective stands they were taking. So I let the wave of calm over come me.

The good doctor must have noticed the change and waited until my eyes came back to him. "I'm taking you have realized the situation?" I nodded and he turned back to the picture above the fireplace. I had never seen it until then. There were three men standing there looking down upon us. They all had long hair, two with very dark colored hair and the other was white. The next thing I noticed was the eyes. They seemed to be drilling holes into me but they were flame red. I sucked in a gulp of air, "Are those the men you were talking about in Italy?"

Dr. Cullen looked back at me and nodded, "Yes! In the middle is Aro, the leader. To his right is Marcus, and to his left is Caius." I looked back at the picture, placing the names with the faces. So this is one of the threats. "We still haven't figured out what to do to prevent them from coming and also not to change Bella." I felt Bella shift beside me and I looked at her. She was getting red in the face. I looked at her puzzled and then she jumped up.

"Has anyone thought about asking me what I want?" I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about and doing. "Bella, you don't know," and she stopped Dr. Cullen before he could finish. "No one has asked me what I want to do, if I even want to be a vampire or not. No, one!" She yelled and then looked at Jasper, "Don't even think about it Jasper."

I turned and looked at Jasper and he was shaking his head. I looked back at Bella and she had turned her glare on Edward and Dr. Cullen. They both stood there mesmerized by Bella. I reached over and grabbed Bella's hand to make her sit down. She looked down at me and I saw the eyes of a very strong woman. She was determined in her decision but what kind of decision had she made.

Finally Edward spoke, "Bella, I'm not changing you into one of us. I'm not doing it." She glared at him and then said deep down in her throat, "I wasn't asking you to do it Edward." She then turned to look at Emmett. I turned to see Emmett shaking his head no. "Bella, please don't drag me into this."

"Emmett you said," as her lower lip started to quiver. "What? Wait a minute here?" I stood up and looked at Bella. "Are you seriously thinking of becoming one of them?" I could feel anger starting to build up. "Bella, please tell me that you are seriously not thinking about this." I looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness of her decision.

"I'm just saying Jacob that I should have been asked if I wanted to be a vampire. No one has asked me what I want to do. This is about me after all." I could understand what she was getting at but why. "Bella lets talk about this later." I whispered to her. "NO! I want to talk about it now. Why isn't anyone asking me?" She wanted us to ask her what she wanted to do. I wrapped my arm around her waist and grabbed her chin to move her face towards me. "What do you want Bella? What do you want to do?"

"I....I don't know. I don't want to be a vampire but if it comes down to saving you and the Cullen's, I want to do it." I nodded and hugged her. I hope to all the gods that we didn't have to do that. "We haven't figured out any way out of it yet Jacob. We have some calls into some friends in the Alaska area to see if they can help us. We will have to wait, but we still have some time." Edward spoke up. I nodded my head again and whispered in Bella's ear, "We will figure something out love. I promise." She started to sob a little so I moved her to sit back on the couch.

"Now, what's the deal with these new vampires? Why is it important for me to talk to you about this?" As soon as I finished that question Alice and Rosalie charged back in the house. I then saw Esme come to Dr. Cullen's side. "The army is coming at the end of next week. There is another problem, the Volturi comes towards the end of the fight and see that Bella is not with Edward. I don't know where she is. Every time I look into her future its blank which means that she's with Jacob. Bella I'm asking you to come with me for a few moments so that I can see what is happening. Will you please follow me?" Alice came to Bella's side with her hand extended. Bella placed her hand in Alice's and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. As she left, I looked at Rosalie and said, "What else did she see. She was not saying everything."

I heard Edward move beside me. "It's not good Jacob. It's not good at all. I think you need to wait until Bella returns to hear this." I stood up a little faster than they thought and I noticed they all shifted around me. Jasper had his hand on my shoulder, applying pressure. "What is it Edward?" I growled at him. A wave of calm hit me and I growled at its presents. I didn't want my emotions changed. Edward spoke softly, "Please leave us."

Everyone left even Jasper who gave me a light squeeze on my shoulder. "Alice saw Bella becoming a vampire, after the fight with the newborns." All I could see what red, and ringing in my ears as I slammed Edward into the wall of his house.


	13. Hard Decision

As I had my hand at Edward's throat squeezing harder and harder, he never pushed me off. He just stood there letting me do this to him. What is he thinking? Fight me you bastard. He just looked into my eyes and I saw the pain. He wanted me to kill him.

By this time Emmett and Jasper had their arms around me pulling me back. I was still staring at Edward, trying to figure out what his plans were. "I have no plans Jacob, but I will die before I see Bella changed into one of us. Do you understand me?" I was still enraged and nodded, shrugging off Emmett and Jasper. A wave of calm hit me and then there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle yelled, "Come on in Sam. You are more than welcome here." Sam, Embry, and Paul walked into the living room with us. With all four of us in there, the living room felt very small. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" Sam asked softly. I nodded my head keeping eye contact with Edward. His eyes never flickered from mine as we both stared deep into each others minds.

"You think I'm going to take Bella from you?" Edward blurted out. "Yes, some way or another, you will take her from me." Edward broke the eye contact and shook his head. He turned and walked over to the chair and sat down. His eyes came back to mine, "If she leaves you Jacob it will be on her free will. I have been staying away as much as possible to make this easier on all of us. She was the one that wanted to come here. She has feelings for this family, not just me. I will not force myself on her nor on you. Just remember, she decided to come and see us, not me!"

I had to give him some credit, he was right. She wanted to come here to see them. It wasn't him asking her or me asking her, it was her asking us. She wanted us to be friends to see beyond the werewolves and vampires. She wanted us to get along. Edward nodded his head. I really hate when you do that Edward. He chuckled and motioned for us to sit down.

I looked behind me to Sam and he nodded. He moved to sit in the chair across from Edward. I sat down on the couch. Embry and Paul stayed back to watch the vampires. Carlisle had moved to stand behind Edward. Jasper was still standing close to me, I'm sure to make sure I didn't lose it again. Emmett was standing beside Embry, whispering so joke to him.

"Alice and Bella should be back very soon, Sam. No worries." Edward spoke up. Sam looked a little confused and then nodded. Sam must have been wondering where Bella was. "So, let's get Sam and the boys up to date on everything." Carlisle chimed in. As Carlisle explained the visions and my dreams I continued looking at Edward, which he did the same.

The front door opened and I smelled my Bella. I jumped up to go to her side but stopped mid stride when I saw her. Her face was streaked with tears and eyes were red. She looked up at me and then to Edward. Her eyes came back to me and she started to cry again. I got to her in two strides and wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry harder and was pushing me away. I pulled back to look at her. She pushed me fully away from her and ran to Edward. He looked just as shocked as I did. Edward looked over at Alice and she looked horrified. Jasper was by her side and he whispered, "What is it, love?"

Alice shook her head and said in a quiet voice, "Things have changed and they are not making things easy for Bella, Edward, and Jacob." My heart started to pound even harder and I could hear ringing in my ears. "Jacob, please! Sit down before you pass out." Edward yelled in my direction. I looked over at him and he was trying to soothe Bella. I moved around to sit back down on the couch. Edward moved Bella to sit beside me. He turned to walk away and Bella cried harder and reached for him. He turned and smiled at her but continued to walk away.

Bella turned to me red eyed and tears running down her face. I reached to wipe a tear and she moved away from me. "What is wrong Bella?" I looked deep in her eyes and saw the sadness, the fear, and the anger. I was totally confused by this. "You....you kill him Jacob. How could you kill Edward?" I looked at her really confused now. "What are you talking about? You just saw him, I didn't kill him."

Alice walked forward and started to rub Bella's back. Bella buried her face into Alice's lap when Alice sat down on the arm of the couch. "Jacob you lost your temper with Edward when he refused to save Bella. I'm still seeing Bella getting attacked and you begged Edward to change her, to save her. He refused to do so. When he kept refusing and you both heard her last heartbeat you attacked Edward. You killed him. Now this is just a vision, things can change. Remember Bella, the visions can change. There is no reason to be upset with Edward or Jacob. They both know now, and won't let it happen. Right, Jacob?" Alice looked at me with those golden eyes. I looked down at Bella who was now looking at me for an answer. I nodded my head, "On my life Bella. I will not kill Edward. I promise you that."

She came at me like a lighting bolt, both crying and saying thank you. I kissed her forehead and scooped her up to sit on my lap. I didn't want us to be apart any longer. I needed to feel her, to smell her. Our future was not going the way that it was planned. I planned on marrying her and having three or four children. Not fighting off other vampires and her possibly dying. No, this was not in the plans at all.

Bella started to calm down and started to look around the room and listening to everyone talking about what to do. She looked up at me. I leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. She sighed and whispered, "Sorry." I shook my head and whispered back, "Nothing to be sorry about love." I kissed her again this time with a little more emotions and I heard someone cough beside me. I broke the kiss and looked over my left shoulder. Edward was standing there. "I was wondering if I could talk to you Jacob, alone please." Edward turned around and walked slowly to the front door. I looked back to Bella and whispered, "I'll be right back love." She nodded while biting her lower lip. She didn't like us being alone together. "Don't worry; we will both come back unharmed." She nodded again, still biting her lip.

As I followed Edward out the door, we continued to walk until we were about mid way in the woods. Edward stopped and turned to look at me. His eyes were intense and all to knowing. They were remarkable, almost amazing how they seem to suck you in. I gave us enough space so that the temptation for attack from the both of us wouldn't be there. Edward chuckled at my thought and still stood there look at me.

"What do you want Edward? I really should be with Bella right now. We both should be with her right now." Okay, I was a little shocked by my last statement and so was Edward. "You mean, you are okay with me seeing Bella now?" What was I saying? "Hell, Edward. I don't know anymore. All I know is that Alice is having these visions and I'm having these dreams. I mean, it seems like everything is pointing us to change Bella. Everything is pointing to her being a vampire. I just don't know what to think or do anymore. Everything is against us right now." I wanted to hit something. I needed to get this built up anger out. So I turned and hit a tree.

There was a crack and then it slowly fell to the ground. I sighed at the little relief it gave me. Edward moved to stand in front of me again. He was a little closer than I would have liked, but he stared at me. "So, you are worried not that you will lose her to death or to me, but just in general. You don't want her to become one of us." I looked at him stunned, "Neither do you!" I yelled back at him.

He smiled, "The only reason I didn't want Bella to become what I am is because it's the most painful thing you can endure. I didn't want to watch her be in pain and I not able to help her at all." Sighing, I understood then how he must have felt. "Now Jacob, the reason I wanted to talk to you is this. I saw what Alice saw and yet again she is not telling all that she saw. She saw Victoria attack Bella. She saw you and me fighting Victoria while Bella laid there about to die. The family and the pack arrive just in time to finish off Victoria and we both go to Bella. It's gruesome what Victoria did to her so I will not tell you." If a vampire could turn green, Edward would have. He had the look of degust on his face. He continued on, "Carlisle tells us that we can save her if we change her. You begged me to change her but I refused. We continued to argue when Bella took her last breath."

He looked me dead in the eyes, "I ran because the love of my life was dead. I ran because I wanted to die along with her. You came after me to make sure I was okay. We have become good friends by this point. You were crying, if I could have cried I would have and would be now. I begged you to kill me. I was on my knees begging you to kill me. You didn't want too but you were grieving too. You planed out killing me and then my family would kill you and we would all be better. We all wouldn't be hurting." Edward closed his eyes and breathed out a deep sigh. "As you can figure, Alice hasn't told Bella the whole story. She only knows about you attacking me and killing me. She doesn't know that you die right beside me when one of the young vampires kills you. Bella also doesn't know that the Volturi comes and kills my family too."

I gasped and felt tears running down my face. This is just too much. I don't know if I can do this. The fear, sadness, and forgiveness in Edward's eyes brought me back. He was just as scared, and worried as I was. "What do we do Edward?" I whispered. Edward looked up at the trees and as if preying to the gods above he said, "I'm asking you to help me. I'm asking you that if Bella does get attacked that you make sure I change her. I can't live with out her even if she's not mine. Knowing that she dies because we were both to big headed. We need to protect Bella the best we can, so that we don't have to worry about it. If it does happen...," he stopped and looked back down to me. He sighed again, "Jacob you most know something though. If I do change her, she will become even more attached to me. That is I have to share my venom with her, which means she will have a part of me going through her veins. There is a possibility that she will want to either be with me or be very close to me."

I understood right there the other problem. That is why he didn't want to express in the vision within ear shot of everyone. He wanted to let me know that I could still possibly loose her. "I'm sorry Jacob. That bond between the seer and their other is very powerful. I wanted to let you know this before you agree to allow me to change her."

I stood there looking at the fallen tree that I had hit only a few moments before. I needed to get away. I needed to think. Edward nodded, "Do not be gone to long. Bella will begin to worry and think I killed you." I smiled and said back, "Wouldn't happen, I'll kill you first." He chuckled and said, "There is a nice cave up the hill there. I sometimes go there to think. It might help." I nodded and whispered thanks. He was gone in a flash.

Could I let this happen, if it does happen that way? Can I allow him to change Bella to save her, just to loose her? I took off in a run. I didn't want to change because I didn't want to pack to know what was going on just yet. I needed to clear my head and think of the pros and cons on this. As I ran to the cave it started to rain, a very cold rain.

* * *

_*****Sorry, another cliff hanger. I wanted to say thanks for all the love and support in this storyline. I'm really having a lot of fun writing this and having you guys enjoy it. I'll keep up the good work as long as I can. Of course the chapters are only going to get more interesting with all the conflict. I really hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks again, for all the love! Bethy99*****_


	14. The Plan

I don't know how long I stayed up on the hill side but I did come up with an idea on how to protect Bella. This cave could be her shelter and protection. Edward said that Alice saw us in the field fighting now up here on the cliff.

As the idea developed in my head I took off in a dead sprint, taking my clothes off to transform to see where the pack was. Once I was in wolf form I got bombarded with questions. "Jacob, what the hell? Just leave like that and not tell us. What are you fucking thinking you dumbass?" Sam and I growled at the same time. I showed them the conversation with Edward and my thoughts on what to do. Sam agreed that this would be the best route and that he would meet me at the Cullen's.

I made it to their house and Sam came out of the woods at the same time. We both transformed back and dressed. As we reached the steps Edward was already at the door. He smiled and said, "Heard you coming. I like the idea but let's talk to Bella and everyone else." I smiled as he patted me on the back.

Bella came at me like the house was on fire. She started kissing me all over my face as I giggled at her. "Bella. Bella! Calm down love, come we have some talking to do." I looked over at Sam and he nodded to go ahead. Bella refused to let go of me as we walked into the living room of the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were all already in there waiting. Carlisle smiled at me and said, "So Jacob, Edward tells us you have an idea on how to keep Bella protected and hopefully stop this vision that Alice had." I nodded and sat Bella down on the couch as I sat next to her. As soon as I was comfortable Bella wrapped her arms around me again. I kissed the top of her head and started to tell the Cullen's my plan. "Well, they know about us, the tribe I mean but they don't know that we are helping protect Bella. We believe that they have items of hers that they can trace her with, correct?" They all nodded. "Okay so my idea is that we lead them on a fake trail. Send them away from where Bella is. Edward sent me to this cave on the top of the hill. That will be a great place for Bella to be protected. We send her on a fake trail with Edward; make it seem she is on the run with him. Then I'll meet them up somewhere, we will cover her up with one of my blankets and I'll carry her up the hillside. I'm thinking it would be less of a chance that they will get her smell all the way up there. What you think?"

They all stood very still thinking about my plan. Alice left, I'm figuring to see if this would work. Carlisle nodded and moved to seat in the chair to my right. "This sounds very good Jacob. I really like the idea. Alice of course will let us know if it does work. I really think that Edward and you should stay with Bella. Stay out of the fight to be on the safe side." Both Edward and I yelled no. Carlisle and Sam both looked puzzled. "We both need to be at the fight. We are both strong fighters. I'll have Sam assign someone to watch over Bella. If something starts to change Alice can let us know right?" I could feel Bella start to shake. She was on the verge of crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and hold her tighter.

Alice came back just then with a sigh, "Looks like they take the bait but I can't see past that since the wolf pack is involved. I can't see her being attacked anymore. That's a good sign." I looked over at Sam to see what he might say. He nodded and said, "I agree with everything that you have come up with Jacob. I'll have our youngest take care of Bella while we fight. How much longer do we have?" Alice spoke up, "They will be here this weekend." Sam nodded and then said, "If you excuse me I need to talk to the pack and the elders." Everyone nodded as Sam got up to leave.

"Well then, I guess we have a plan in set. I'm going to call Tanya and see if they can help us. If you will excuse me," Carlisle got up and walked out to the kitchen with Esme right behind. "Edward we are going out hunting, you want to come?" Emmett said. Edward shook his head no and responded, "I'm going to stay here for bit. I'll catch up." Emmett smiled and patted him on the back.

Everyone was out of the living room beside, Edward, Bella, and me. Edward went and sat in the chair to my left. He was looking at Bella with concern and love. I kissed the top of her forehead and she whispered, "You guys are not telling me everything. You are keeping something from me. What is it?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard Edward sigh too and Bella sat up. Tears escaping her as those puffy red eyes went back and forth between Edward and me. I rubbed her arm and whispered, "It doesn't matter now Bella. The vision has changed. We have changed it so there is not reason to worry." I was trying to soothe her but I could see the rage starting to build. "I want to know everything right now. What is it that Alice saw? What is it that you two are hiding from me?"

I looked over at Edward and he shook his head no but I couldn't do this to her. She had the right to know everything. "Bella, Alice saw a lot more than she told you." Edward sighed and got up to walk to the fireplace. "I didn't just kill Edward because I was mad Bella. We were both upset over your death and I killed him because he was begging me to. I thought that if I killed him that his family would kill me but a newborn got me. All three of us die that night." Bella looked at me in horror, and then over to Edward. I could see the tears welling up again. "There's more Bella."

"Jacob, I think she's heard enough," Edward said in almost a growl. "She has the right to know Edward," I growled right back. I closed my eyes and looked into that deep dark chocolate orbs that was surrounded by tears. "Bella, Alice also saw the Volturi coming and killed all the Cullen's" She gasped and started to cry. No it wasn't crying, it was bawling. Her whole body was shaking and she curled herself into a ball on the couch. I picked her up and stated to rock her. Edward came over and sat down on the couch beside Bella and I. He was humming a song and it seemed to calm Bella down. I looked over at him and he smirked. 'It's her lullaby that I made for her,' He said in my mind.

I continued to rock her as Edward hummed. She calmed down, "Jacob, I want to stay with you tonight. Can I?" I looked down at her and her eyes had need and want in them. I smiled and said, "Of course Bella. You want to call Charlie and let him know?" She shook her head no, "Can we go now? I'm really tired." I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Of course love but I'll have to leave you later tonight to train with Edward." She sighed, "I want to come back to watch. Can I do that?" She looked over at Edward this time. He shrugged, "If you want." She nodded her head and looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. I looked over at it myself and it said 9pm.

"Well, we can go get a couple of hours of sleep and then be at the field by 2." She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and carried her out of the house. I looked back at Edward and thought, 'thank you so much for being a good friend to her, and to me.' A smile came across his face and he nodded.

I walked out of the house and into a cool evening. Bella shivered and I held her tighter to me. "Close your eyes Bella love," I whispered to her. She buried her face into my chest as I ran as fast as I could to get to my house. Of course I'm faster in wolf form but I didn't want to let go of Bella.

We arrived at my home and dad was waiting on us. Bella smiled weakly at him and he said that Charlie already knew she was spending the night here. I carried her to my bed and lowered her down on to it. As I turned to leave she grabbed my hand. "Please Jacob, stay with me." I smiled and lay down beside her. She had moved to positioned herself so that her back was against my chest. I heard her sigh and her breathing became shallower. All snuggled up against her I started to feel the effects of the past couple of days and slowly drifted off with her. How I love the feeling this woman gives me. The safety and warmth from inside her, I could stay like this forever. Next thing I hear is a scream and her punching me.


	15. Painful Dreams

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I was yelling at her as she punched me over and over in the chest. I finally was able to get a hold of her wrists to stop her. She was sobbing and still trying to move her arms. I rolled so that she was lying on her back. I raised her arms above her head and grabbed both wrists with one hand. My other hand I cupped under her jaw and whispered, "Bella please, wake up." She was crying now and whimpering my name. "Bella, please wake up," I whispered in her ear and kissed her jaw line.

I looked at her face and saw her eyes flicker a little. She realized finally that I had her pinned to the bed. "Oh, Jacob!" She cried even more. "Bella, what's wrong? What were you dreaming about?" I leaned in and kissed her cheek to take away the tears. "It was a horrible dream. Please Jacob,....I......I.....I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want you to hold me and be with me. Don't leave me Jacob." I looked into her eyes and I saw the sadness in them. I whispered, "I'll be here as long as you need me. Forever if that's what you want." She moved herself upward to kiss me. It was a kiss of need not just love. I trailed my hand down her neck to her collarbone and down her side. She shivered underneath me and whispered, "Jacob, make love to me." I didn't need another request; I leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Bella and I made love and lay in bed until I had to leave for the Cullen's. "I'm coming Jacob. I don't care." Bella stomped her foot. "Did you just stomp your foot? I thought that they only did that on TV." She laughed as I grabbed her by the waist. I whispered in her ear, "You can go but you have to tell me about your dream." When I looked at her face, her eyes were wide. Why didn't she want to tell me about this dream? She nodded her head and I smiled at her. "See that wasn't hard, was it?" She looked up at me and shook her head, "You say that now."

She turned and walked out of my room, leaving me puzzled by that comment. I caught up to her as she walked to my car. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. I got in and she was looking out the window into the woods. "Bella, please tell me what your dream was about? You have been so distracted since then and I'm worried. I won't be able to focus on what I need to do if I'm worrying about you." I know it was mean for me to pull that card out but I could tell she was upset about something.

She looked at me with her eyes sparkling from the moonlight that was coming in the car. She was going to cry and I made her do that. I'm such an ass. I touched her face, "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you. Forget it." I started the car and she sucked in a breath that was ridged. I knew then that she was crying but making sure I didn't hear. I closed my eyes for a second to keep myself in check. I didn't need to get upset with Bella in the car.

I heard her sigh and then I felt her hand on my thigh. I looked over at her and she smiled weakly at me. She whispered, "It was a horrible dream Jacob, but it was just a dream. Please, don't analyze it okay?" I nodded and looked back at the road. She continued, "I had a dream about the attack. Victoria found me but neither you nor Edward was there to protect me. I was backed up against the wall of the cave and this other vampire came at me from my right. They drug me out of the cave, both you and Edward showed up. Victoria grabbed me at that point and told the both of you that I was going to die and so were you. The next thing I saw was about twenty vampires coming out of the woods, surrounding you two. Then I saw you lying there dead. The new vampires had gutted you, before the Cullen's and the rest of the pack arrived. Victoria tried to kill me but Emmett and Jasper got her before she could. Then I was hitting Edward in the chest and crying over your body." Tears were falling again from Bella's eyes.

We had reached the hiking point to the vampire's baseball field. I turned off the engine and turned in my seat to look at her. I put both of my hands on either side of her face. Her eyes finally came to mine and I whispered, "I will not let you be alone in this. I will protect you from them. I will not leave your side, do you understand me? How could I leave you by yourself, when I love you so much?" I kissed her lips softly and let her go.

I got out of the car and walked to her door. Once she was out I picked her up in my arms and whispered for her to close her eyes. I ran to the field and saw everyone had already arrived. I lightly put her down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back," as I turned and ran into the woods.

"It's about damn time. Jacob! How about next time you make sure your girlfriend stays home so you're here on time," Paul growled and snarled. I growled deep in my chest and looked over at Bella. She smiled a weak smile at me. The memories of the story went through my mind and I looked over at Edward. Of course he didn't miss it neither did Sam.

"When did she have this dream Jacob?" Sam questioned. I showed him and I saw Edward move towards Bella. When he got to her side, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He whispered to her and I saw her eyes start to well up again. He rubbed her back and whispered again in her ear. I heard what he was saying to her but jealously started. A low growl came from me and Edward's eyes flickered to me. He took his hand off of Bella and took a step away from her. It's not that I didn't want Edward and her to be friends but I still have a feeling that Edward might be trying to get her back. Edward shook his head and said into the air, "It's not like that Jacob and you know it."

Bella looked at me and then back to Edward. "Not like what Edward?" When he didn't answer her, her eyes came back to me. "Jacob, what is going on here?" Carlisle spoke up then, "Thank you friends for coming. Let's get to work. My son Jasper will be the one showing us how to take care of our problem. Jasper," as Carlisle motioned towards him.

Jasper showed us all how young vampires move and how we should attack them. Jasper knew Bella was worried about Alice so he showed Bella how Alice is one little demon. That girl can move better than I think Edward. Of course, Edward has the speed advantage over all of them. Still it was fascinating to watch them work together.

I had made my way over to Bella and lay down beside her. She sat down beside me and started to rub my ears and neck. I moaned at the touch, which came out like a purring cat. She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I turned my head and whimpered at her. She just smiled and said, "It's okay Jacob. I'm just thinking."

I don't know how long we sat there watching them all play fight but I felt Bella getting heavier and heavier. I looked at her and she was fast asleep. I chuckled which came out as a coughing bark. Sam looked over at me and chuckled himself. "I'm think it's time to get Bella home," he whispered in my mind. Edward came over and stood in front of me. "I could help if you would like me too," Edward spoke softly to me. I nodded and Edward leaned down and picked up Bella.

I ran beside Edward all the way to Bella's house. I transformed back to my human form and went up to Edward. "Thanks for the help Edward. I can take her now." I could tell that he really didn't want to give her up but he finally handed her over to me. Bella sighed when she came into my arms. She snuggled into my chest and sighed again. I looked down at her and she had a smile on her face. I looked back up at Edward and saw the sadness across his face. He whispered, "Good night," and was gone.

At that moment I actually felt bad for him. He was seeing his love in the arms of another man that seemed to make her happy. I was in his shoes at one point. I knew how it felt. He could avoid this by not being around her. Could I do what he was doing? Could I just walk away from Bella, loving her as much as I do? I looked down at her again and saw her sleeping like an angel. No, I wouldn't be able to stay away from her if she loved him instead.

I turned and walked up the stairs of the porch. I lightly taped on the door, trying my best not to wake up Bella. Charlie came running to the door with his uniform on. When he saw me, his face lit up. He looked down and saw Bella in my arms. A smile came across his face and opened the door. Whispering, "Hey Jacob. Good to see you son. Go ahead and take her upstairs. I have to leave for work, so lock up when you leave okay?" I nodded and carried her upstairs. One thing good about Charlie was that he had always wanted Bella and me to be together, so he doesn't ask questions.

I got Bella on the bed and took off her boots and soaks. I removed her jeans and covered her up with a blanket. I lay down beside her, on top of the covers. I didn't want her waking up from getting to hot. She sighed again when I rapped my arm around her. It felt so warm and comfortable here with Bella. My eyes started to get heavy again. Well, maybe a quick nap won't be a bad thing. I listened to Bella's heart and breathing, it sounded like my own personal lullaby and darkness started to take me.

I woke up and noticed that there was snow all around me. I looked around for Bella but didn't see her. I called for her but no response. I got up from the ground and noticed that I was laying at the edge of the cave. I screamed Bella's name and then I saw her. It was the red haired vampire, standing down at the tree line. I felt my hair stand up on my neck. I saw another vampire beside her, a very young looking boy with blond spiky hair. He had a hold of someone, "Oh God, BELLA!" The next thing I saw was Bella's throat getting cut and him letting her fall to the ground. All I heard was my own scream as I ran at the redhead and spiky but everything went black again.


	16. Realization

I shot up out of bed, and fell to the floor as I started to shaking and crying. I felt small arms wrap around me and heard a voice of an angel cooing in my ear. I continued to shake and cry, when I realized the arms around me was Bella. I was on the break, about to lose control.

"Get off of me Bella," I screamed in a growl. I felt her let go as I took off out of her room. I made it to the end of the stairs when I transformed. I jumped threw their front window. As the glass fell around me I could hear Bella sobbing. My heart ached to be with her but I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I need to seek advice; I need to go to the elders.

"Yes, you need to go to the elders." A voice rang in my head. "Sam, I need help." I whispered back to him as the images of my dream. "Jacob, you need to talk to them. Let the elders guide you through this." I saw movement to my left and then my right as I ran towards the woods. I already knew who it was. On the left was Sam, on the right was Edward.

I moved a little to my right so that I could see Edward. When I got within distance of him, I thought of my dream and hearing Bella sobbing. Edward nodded his head, "I'll go in and tell her what's happening. Jasper is on his way and he will help calm her. Go and hurry back. She will want to see you soon, you know that." I nodded my head and saw movement behind Edward. Jasper gave me a half smile and nodded his head as to tell me to go.

I took off dead sprint to La Push. Sam said that the elders were all waiting on me. When I arrived at my father's home, they were all sitting on the porch. I transformed back and put on the sweats that my father threw at me.

"Jacob you have seen many outcomes in your dreams regarding Bella. What do you believe is true and what do you believe you can change?" The elder to the far left said. I lowered my head and shook it, "I don't know. I'm confused and don't know what to believe or to do." I looked up at my father, who had a look of concern.

"I believe you know what your future holds young warrior," said Sue Clearwater. Jacob looked over at her and tears started to build. Sue had taken her husband's chair among the elders. He hadn't let himself fully grieve over Harry's death and seeing her up there made him realize that he needed to.

"Jacob, you know what your future holds. Now is not the time to worry about me," she whispered. I looked down to let the tears that had built up, fall to the dry ground. I started to think about everything that had happened to me over the past few months. The dreams and memories flashed before me.

"There is no way to protect her. She will die won't she?" I looked up and into Quil Ateara eyes. They were black but I could see the knowledge in them. He stared at me for a moment and said, "What do you think warrior?" I stood there continuing to look in his eyes and remembered the dream of Bella dying. Then it hit me, I looked up at Quil Ateara, "Edward?" Quil Ateara closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I have seen what you have seen Jacob. I have asked the ancestors to help me guide the tribe. This is the only option, we must let things unfold but you need to let her go if it goes this way."

I stood there looking from Quil, Sue, and my father. I was judging their eyes to see if they were really asking me to do this. "So you want me to stand by and do nothing?" They continued to stare at me not saying a word until I started to shake. "Jacob we want you to let things go the way they go. If the future happens how our dreams have told us, you need to let her go." My body felt like it was beginning torn apart. My heart, my soul, my whole being was just ripped at the seam. My body was shaking and I could feel the heat coming off of me.

"Jacob, son calm down," my father's voice broke through. I snarled, "You want me to just let her become one of those things and then never see her again? Avoid her, not love her? Are you seriously asking me to do this?" I looked up from my hands and saw them looking scared, worried of what to come.

"It will be the only way," my father whispered. My shaking got worse and I growled as I transformed. A howl of pure sadness escaped my mouth and I took off for the cave. I need time to think, I need to be away again. Why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't I just be normal and marry Bella? Why?

Sam was following me, "Sam, get away!" I screamed in my head. "Someone needs to be with you. I'm your leader, I will go." I skidded to a stop and spun around to see the big black bear of a dog coming at me. I growled and yelled, "I don't need you nor want your help. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

All of a sudden the voices stopped. I didn't have the pack in my mind anymore. Sam whimpered, I looked at him but it was as if I was looking down at him. I realized then that was becoming an alpha. Sam was low to the ground with his head lowered like he was bowing. I huffed at him and took off to where I needed to be, in a cave, alone to think.

Once I arrived there I transformed back to start up a fire and to clear my mind. As I did I smelled that horrible smell. "What the hell do you want Edward? I wanted to be alone." I mumbled without even looking up. He didn't say anything so I continued my thoughts and getting things ready. I thought about the conversation that I had with the elders. The memories of the dreams and what Quil had said. I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Now you know why I need to be alone. Everything is pointing to that, everything! Even her dreams now are leading to that future. I just don't know what to do anymore." I sat down on a log that I had moved inside to cave. I stared into the fire not even needing it for heat, just something to do.

We sat there for hours it seemed just staring into the fire. I kept going through the dreams and the emotions. Could I just walk away from her? Can I leave her to this fate? Hell no, I'm not going to let it happen. I'll be by her side the whole time, I won't let it happen. "What if you can't be by her side for the fight? What if they do attack and you have to defend her? You need someone else with you. I could help if you would like." Oh of course you would, give you a chance to change her if things go wrong. You would love that wouldn't you? Claim her as yours again.

Edward stared at me and shook his head. "You know my feelings on that. I have told you that I don't want to change her and that I don't intend to. You were the one worried about that, I wouldn't do it if need be. So why now are you turning it on me?" I thought about that and remembered the conversation that Edward and I had about my dream. He had told me that I would have to force him to change Bella because of the connection between him and her after the turn.

"You better think fast because tomorrow night she needs you. We need you." Edward explained. I looked at him stunned. The days had gone by so fast. Seemed like only yesterday Edward was gone and Bella was over at my house riding motorcycles.

Edward nodded and smiled, "Yea. I know the feeling." I stood up and asked him to leave so that I could think and dream about what to do. The ancestors will tell me what to do in my dreams. Edward nodded and left without any other word. I crawled up around the fire and started to drift off to sleep. Hopefully I would get some answers, somewhere.


	17. Bella's Picnic

As I felt the warmth of the sun, I slowly got up from the ground. My ancestors told me what to do. I need to protect Bella, no matter what happens, I need to protect her. I morphed and started running in the snow, towards Bella's. The fight was sometime today, the first snow had fallen.

"Where you going Jacob," Sam asked in my mind. I flashed my memories of the dream and I heard him growl, "Are you sure you want this Jacob?" I continued my run until I made it to the tree line by her house. I changed back, and slowly walked toward her house. I could smell Edward already outside of the house. I jumped up in the tree and went over to her window and looked in. I saw something that I didn't want to see.

Bella was still asleep, looking like a goddess with the sun hitting her hair. Then I saw Edward, with his arms around her, holding her tight. He looked up at the window and smiled at me. The emotions were building up in me. He whispered in her ear, and she jumped up looking confused and upset. Her eyes hit me, there was happiness in them. She ran to the window, throwing it up so hard that I thought that she would break it.

"Jacob!" Her smile made me smile. She looked so happy to see me, but why when she was all snuggled up to her vampire. I look back at Edward; he was standing at the door. "It's not that way Jacob, and you know that." He walked out the door.

"Are you going to come in Jake, or what?" I looked back over at her; she looked gorgeous first thing in the morning. With her hair all a mess from the night before and the glow of the morning on her face. I climbed in the window and closed it behind me. "What was he doing here Bella," I said in a growl.

Bella looked at me with confusion, "He was here because you weren't. I was having problems sleeping and I knew he was outside so I called him in to help me sleep." I saw the hurt in her eyes; she thought that I didn't trust her. I just didn't trust him. She got tired of me just staring at her and she huffed, turned and walked away from me. I moved to put myself in front of the door so she couldn't leave the room. She didn't see me move so she walked right into me, and I through my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm overacting, it's just I still worry about your feelings for him. I know that he will always be apart of you, but," I sighed and looked down at my feet. I felt her hand touch my face and lift my chin. "I love you Jacob, and yes I love him too but it's different. After he left me, there was a hole in my heart. You came along to save me and filled that hole with all your love and more. I can't look at him that way anymore." I huffed and whispered with it, "We'll see." She looked at me asking me what I said but I just shook my head.

There was a tap on the window, we both looked over and the little pixie was opening the window. "Hello you two," she said in her lighthearted voice. "I just wanted to let you know that we need to meet in the field about an hour before dusk. I have seen them arriving when the moon is full in the sky." I nodded and uttered that I understood and would let the pack know. She gave Bella a big hug and then jumped out the window and ran to the tree line. I saw the glare coming off of Alice's face when the sun hit it. It was like she was an angel, it was breathtaking. I heard Bella laugh and I looked over at her, "She's breathtaking huh, when you saw her sparkle." I smiled and moved to wrap my arms around her. She smiled at kissed my chest.

"Not as breathtaking as you in the morning," I coed at her. "You're so beautiful that I can't think about anything else besides having you near me." I kissed her neck below her ear and felt her melt in my arms. "All I want to do is kiss every part of your skin." She sighed and wiggled out of my arms, "Not right now Jacob. I have a lot on my mind and this is not the time to seduce me." I smirked at her pulled her back against me. Her eyes widened and I kissed her lips vigorously, showing her that I needed her. She chuckled and pushed away from me.

"Jacob, Charlie is still here and I think we need to focus on tonight. Sex shouldn't be on your mind right now." I smirked and whispered, "That's all I think about when I'm around you. I'm sorry, how about you punish me?" She laughed harder now and smacked my chest. She walked out her bedroom door shaking her head and went to the bathroom. I followed her but she locked the door to the bathroom before I could make it there in time. Damn it, I thought.

I went back to her room and saw Edward sitting on the bed. I growled under my breath, "What do you want bloodsucker?" He looked over at me with horror on his face, "You haven't told her about your dream last night?" I walked over to the window and looked out to the tree line. "No! I'm going to let things lay. What happens happens and that's that." I turned to look at Edward and his eyes were speaking the words that he couldn't say. Why, why am I going to allow this to happen? He was scared; he didn't want the future to happen but why.

I turned back to look out the window and admired the glow off the snow due to the sun. It looked like something from a Christmas card. "Jacob, you need to tell her." I shook my head no as I continued to look out the window. I'm not going to tell her this outcome. Let things unfold how they do. "I think you should leave now Edward. I need to talk with Bella, without you around." I waited for a response and when I turned to say it again, he was gone.

Bella came in the room and noticed my facial expression. "What's wrong Jake?" "Nothing, Bella! I'm just thinking about tonight, but let's not think about that right now. Let's go somewhere and spend the day together before tonight. Make sure you dress warm." She looked puzzled but nodded and went to get dressed while I continued to think about the night ahead. Should I tell her what I saw, what the ancestors told me was the outcome. No, I'm not going to tell her. She will not allow it to happen, or so will allow it to happen. Either way I wasn't happy of the outcome. I had already asked Sam to send one of the brothers up on my bike. When she came back in, she had a sweatshirt on with jeans and her heavy coat in hand. I smiled and walked her out of the house hand and hand. She saw the bike and smiled. She put on her coat, as I gave her my helmet. She placed the helmet on as I fired up the bike.

Bella jumped on the back and I took off as soon as her arms wrapped around me. The feel of her close to me was just breathtaking. I tried to focus so hard on the road since it was wet from the snow. Her hands slid down the front of my chest, tracing my abs. I shivered and I heard her giggle. Her hands slid down to my thighs and she took her nails and traced them too. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the road. When I adjusted myself, she pulled her hands away and held on tighter so that her chest was pressed tight against me. I drove us to the cliffs where I had taught her to ride. I turned off the bike and got the kickstand down. I felt her slid off the back as I put the bike in position. When I turned to look at her, she was beaming. "Why are we here, Jake?"

I grabbed her and pulled her against me. She gasped at me and her eyes were telling me that she felt how she affected me on the drive. I leaned in to kiss the spot behind her ear and whispered, "Its a little surprise just for me and you." She shivered when I kissed the spot again. I kissed her forehead and pulled her towards the cliff. She looked at me puzzled, I shrugged, "I made a call before I came to your house this morning." She laughed as she looked at the display at hand. When I asked Sam about the bike, they told me that Emily had a surprise for both Bella and me at the cliff. They didn't say what it was but I loved it. Bella's face lit up and was giggling over everything they had set up.

It was a three person tent but on the inside they had laid out a little red and white checkered print blanket with a heater. I saw the picnic basket and opened it. Emily thought of everything, strawberries, sandwiches, drinks, chips and whip cream. I smiled at the thought of the strawberries and whip cream.

I heard Bella giggle and she was hunched over looking into one of the attached rooms. I looked over her shoulder and saw an inflatable bed. "You think they are trying to tell us something," Bella giggled again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the picnic.

Bella sat down close to the heater as I closed the tent to keep the warmth inside. I sat beside her and started to pull the food out of the basket. She laughed when I told her that Paul probably cussed the whole time setting this up. Paul still hadn't accepted Bella, but she had accepted him. She would say, it's his opinion and he has the right to feel the way he does. She leaned into me and sighed.

We could smell the ocean below and hear the waves crash into the rocks. "Jacob, remember," but I stopped her before she could finish. "Bella I don't want to talk about that. That was a dark day in my life. I thought that I would lost you that day." I looked over and I could see the tears starting to build up. "Bella, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." I brushed her hair behind her ear so I could see her face.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I kissed her lips softly and whispered against them, "I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I was going to say remember when you taught me to ride my bike. That's when I started to have feelings for you but I hide them. It wasn't until that day you saved me that I just let my feelings go. I'm glad that I did." She smiled half heartedly and kissed my lips softly. She turned to her sandwich and chips.

We ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. When she finished her lunch I grabbed up the bags and placed them back in the basket. "You want strawberries now or later?" I asked in hopes that she would catch the hidden message in that. "I would like you to tell me what your dream was about last night. And why did it upset Edward so much?"

I looked up at her with confusion on my face. "I...I....I don't think you should know." I whispered to her and crawled to the other room with the strawberries in one hand and the whip cream in the other. I heard her follow me. I placed them beside the bed and felt the bed move. I look up and Bella was turned on her side looking at me. She had a piece of hair that cascaded down the front and I realized then that she was wearing a tank top. I could see her breast moving with every breath she took.

"Earth to Jacob," she giggled. I looked back up at her face and saw the redness in her cheeks. Oh my, does she have any idea what she does to me when she is all flushed like that. I crawled up on the bed and lay down in the same position facing her. She reached up with her hand and lightly touched my face. I closed my eyes and purred deep in my chest. "Jacob," she whispered.

I looked back into her eyes, "Please Jacob, tell me." She whispered again. I let my breath escape me and closed my eyes. I rolled over on my back and covered my face with my arm. How do I tell her? How do I say anything to her, but yet how do I not tell her? It's her right to know.

"Okay Bella, I'll tell you. Damn it." I rolled back to my side and looked her square in the eye. "The ancestors have told me the outcome of this fight. Alice has seen something similar but of course with our involvement in this fight has clouded some of this." I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine and started to rub circles on it, not looking at her. "The ancestors have shown me that you will be hurt Bella. No matter how we fight this, they will hurt you. They will hurt you enough to the point that you die. I have been through different scenarios of this. The only one that seems to keep coming back is that Edward changes you into a vampire to save you. After this, I have yet again had different scenarios; that you hate me and want to kill me, you hate Edward and want to kill him, and I'm so discussed by what you are that I leave you which you go back to Edward. Well, I could keep going with the outcomes after that but I just don't know how I would, will feel."

I realized that I was still looking at her hand, so I took the chance of looking up at her. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes that I was holding back. She had tears streaming down her face but was staring off in the distance. "Bella, please say something." I whispered and brushed the strand of hair back over her shoulder and then I lightly touched her skin. Bella gasped for air, I hadn't realized that she was holding her breath. "Please Bella, say something to me."

Bella looked at me, but her eyes were still distant. "You think that I wouldn't love you after I'm changed, if that even happens. If I even allow you do that. I can't live without you Jacob, and if that means that I have to die to have you near me then so be it. I don't want to be changed into something that you despise and never see you again. I just can't do that Jake, I need you."

I placed both of my hands on her face, "I'm not going to allow them to hurt you Bella. I will die before I let them get to you. Do you understand? I'm not going to leave your side tonight. I'm not going to let them get to you. If they some how do get a hold of you, I swear that I will not leave your side even if we have to make you something I despise." I leaned in and kissed her hard. I wanted her to know that I wasn't lying. I was going to be there no matter what happened.

The need for both of us to be close one last time was just too high. Bella sat up on her knees and took off her tank top. I hadn't realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. I sat up on my knees too and pulled her against my chest. She gasped at the skin to skin contact. I started to kiss her shoulder and work my way up to her mouth. She was panting and trying to undo my jeans.

I made it to her ear and sighed lightly on it. She shrived and grinned at the contact. I nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Lay down Bella." She did as I said and I started to strip down as well as her. I grabbed the strawberries and whip cream. I figured, what the hell, let's have a little fun. When I turned back to Bella she was laying there naked as the day she was born. She was a goddess, beautiful and sweet.

She started to turn red as I continued to stare at her. "You are so beautiful," I whispered to her. I pulled out a strawberry from the container and dipped it into the whip cream. I placed it to her lips and she licked the tip of it looking straight at me. Oh she wants to tease huh, I thought in my head. She took a bite of the strawberry. "Hmmm, sweet," she hummed. I smirked at her and placed the strawberry back into the whip cream. Instead of taking it back to her mouth, I drew a line of whip cream from her ear to her collarbone. I leaned forward and with the tip of my tongue licked the whip cream gone. I felt her shiver again. I could smell the arousal from the both of us. It was intoxicating.

I dipped the strawberry back into the whip cream and continued my trail of strawberry juice with whip cream down her body. She would moan the closer I got to her breast or center. I would never touch any of those areas; this was a competition of will for the both of us. We needed to make this last as long as we could.

After eating a few more strawberries and making us both very sticky with sweat, sweet juice, and our mouths neither of us could wait anymore. "Bella, please I can't take this anymore." She came up and kissed my lips deepening the kiss. I rolled us, so that I was on top. She moved her hips and placed her legs around my waist. The tip of my hard erection was right at her entrance. I could feel the heat and the wetness from her. I growled and kissed her hard as I thrust into her.

Of course neither of us took to long to reach release. I place kisses all of over her face, neck and shoulders as we both came down from our climax. "Bella, I love you with all my heart," I whispered in her ear. "No, matter what happens today, I love you and always will." She kissed my shoulder and whispered, "Same as I Jake. I will love you no matter what. I will say one thing though." I pulled away and looked at her, she wasn't smiling. She was serious, she looked into my eyes, "I will never look at strawberries and whip cream the same again." She smiled and started to laugh. I did the same and kissed her forehead.

I heard a howl coming from the west. I looked out the little window in the tent; the sun was starting to set. "Bella, it's time to go." I looked over at her and she was already starting to get dressed. I smiled at the gorgeous person dressing in front of me.

After Bella was fully dressed, I had her wait by the bike while I torn down the tent to take with us. I placed the tent inside the picnic basket and handed it to Bella to carry on the bike. I fired up the bike and Bella hopped on. We started to head for the open field that Alice saw the fight taking place. We still had time to set everything up including getting Bella comfortable.

Another howl came from the left of us, I realized it was Sam and he was following us. This is going to be a long and exhausting night. Especially if things fall into place like Alice and the Ancestors have said was going to happen. I closed my eyes for a second to breathe in deeply. Everything will be fine, I know they will, I'll make sure of it.

_*****I know I know, some of you hate me right now. I know a lot of you don't want Bella and Jacob to have friction and the possible out come of Bella becoming a vampire, but it just fits with their relationship. You will have to wait and see what happens next. Hang in there...I promise it will be worth it.*****_


	18. The Journey

As I turned the bike to the right and up the lonely road that lead to the path of a journey that Bella and I were about to take. Hopefully I'll get to see Bella again after this was all over with. I felt her tighten her arms around me as we went around the corner. I could see the path that lead up the hillside. As I remembered what the Ancestors told me, I had two options and I had to decide before the fight.

I stopped the bike and allowed Bella to get off before I kicked the kickstand. She stood there looking radiant in the sunset, with the orange hitting her face making her look as tan as me. She looked back at me and smiled, I could feel a smile creep across my face. I leaned in and kissed her softly as I grabbed her hand. We walked in silence up the hill until we reached the open field. The pack and Cullen's were already there.

The sun was hitting the Cullen's and sending colors of the rainbow all over the place. It was breath taking to see them in this form. I could understand now why people were intrigued by them. Edward chuckled walking over towards us as he clapped my back. Bella gave him a hug and whispered her thanks to everyone.

"You ready, Bella?" I asked her. She nodded her head and took Edward's hand. As they walked off the little pixie came up beside me. "Have you told her?" I shook my head no and continued to watch Bella walk away from me. I could feel the stinging in my eyes as I continued to stare at her. "Jacob, it will be okay. You have already decided and from what I have seen, something good does come out of this. You will still be close to Bella, I promise." I looked at the little pixie with the wind-chimed voice. She smiled at me and lightly touched my forearm. The sun was hitting her face and the colors were breathtaking. I gasped for air as I was holding my breath being around them. They really didn't smell all that bad but it was hard to get use to the burning. I nodded and a little smile, "Thanks Alice. I really needed that." She nodded and looked the way Edward and Bella went, "You better go Jacob. It's time."

I looked over at the pack; Sam nodded his head and looked at Paul. They both took off to the woods to get ready. I took off in a dead sprint towards the location that I was to meet Edward. When I arrived, Bella had her arms wrapped around her as Edward stood nearby. I looked at Edward's eyes and I saw hurt and sadness. I wonder what, but before I could continue my thought Bella was throwing her arms around me. A sigh escaped the both of us and I whispered in her ear, "Come on Bella. We have to make camp before the snow hits." She pulled away and I notice tears falling from her eyes. I reached up and whipped them away with my thumb and kissed her lips.

I looked into her eyes and saw the same thing that I say in Edward's. I looked over to Edward but he was gone. I decided it was time to move. I grabbed Bella's hand and whispered, "I'm going to carry you so you don't touch anything. Try your best to stay tucked in okay." She nodded and I picked her up in my arms when I noticed Edward was back. In his soft musical voice, "You forgot something." He handed the basket to Bella to carry. "Thank you Edward. Will you come up later to fill me in on the stats?" He nodded his head the whole time looking at Bella. I looked down at Bella and she was staring at her hands. What the hell is going on here?

Edward spoke up, "No worries Jacob. We were just talking and got into a little fight, nothing for you to worry about. I'll see you soon, need to find out the plan and then I'll come passing it along to you." I nodded and then he was gone.

I slowly walked toward the cave thinking about what I just saw. "What were you fighting about?" Bella became very stiff in my arms, okay not a good sign. She played with the basket still ignoring my question. "Bella, please tell me or I'll think the worse." I continued to look down at her, and she finally looked up at me. The tears were building up and started to silently fall down her face. "Edward was telling me that things aren't going to work out as I think they will. He said that you had made a decision and if you decided the way you were thinking, things were not going to go the way I want." I looked up and stared start ahead. "What is it that you wanted to happen, Bella?"

She sighed and continued to play with the basket. "I hoped that you and I would get married. I hoped that the tribe and the Cullen's would become friends. I hoped for children, well not anytime soon but little Jacob's and little Bella's." My heart was aching the more she talked. I have dreamt about her saying these words to me and here I am about to do what I had to do. I could feel the stinging in my eyes again. Bella continued, "I hoped that you and I would grow old together with the Cullen's by our side. I hoped to make Charlie happy by marrying you." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at her.

"You hoped to make Charlie happy? You don't want to marry me?" She looked up at me confused and then she realized what she said. "Oh god Jacob, I didn't mean it that way and you know it." I spoke with a little growl behind it, "Well if Charlie would be happy with me, then maybe I should marry him instead of you." She looked at me in horror; she thought that I was angry. I started to laugh and she smacked my chest. I started to walk again.

We talked the rest of the way up to the cave about the wedding. What we will have and not have. What we thought about this song and that old traditions. She asked about the tribes traditions and then told me her families. We reached the cave right when the soft flakes began to fall. I hurried and put the tent up, inside the cave. It will help with the wind until the winds shifted and then it would be blowing into the front of the tent.

I told Bella to stay in the tent and that I was going to get some wood when I sensed someone coming up towards the cave. It was vampire and then I noticed it was Edward. When he came into focus he was carrying some wood. "I heard you needed some of this." I gave him a half smile and said my thanks. Edward set up the fire as Bella moved inside the tent so that she had her feet out but her body was still inside. We lit the wood and a nice fire was started. The pink came back to Bella's cheeks as she started to get warm.

"So what is the word?" I asked Edward. "Well, Alice saw them coming after the snow fall. She said it looks around early morning, the moon will be high in the sky." I looked into his eyes and he shot them over towards Bella and then back to me. I shook my head and looked down at the ground. The snow was starting to come down thick, the flakes where huge and wet. They would hit me and melt away before a thought, but they clung to Edward. "Well, I'll be back before the fight to confirm everything. I'll give you guys some alone time." As he turned to walk away, I reach out for his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me, "Thank you Edward. For everything, and thank your family for me." He smiled half heartily and then whispered, "You need to tell her. Get to it and you're welcome."

I hated him for bringing up the situation again. It was almost like he wanted this to happen. He snapped his whole body towards me this time and with a low growl from deep in his chest he hissed, "I only want her happy. If that's with you it's with you. If it's with me, well you get the point." I had to laugh at the anger in his eyes. I didn't even have to say a word to get him all started, but I still wonder where this all stood. He nodded his head and whispered again, "It's all up to you, not me." He turned and took off through the woods.

I turned around and looked at Bella, who was on the verge of sleep. "Come on Bella, let's get you to bed. You're like the walking dead." She laughed a little and scooted herself back into the tent. I climbed in there with her to keep her warm. She crawled up beside me and I started to rub her back. "Jacob," she whispered. I kissed the top of her head, "Yes dear." She laughed a little and then yawned. "What were you and Edward talking about?"

My heart stopped, I needed to tell her and it needed to be right now. Hopefully she would think it was a horrible dream and never bring it up again. "Well Bella, I have something to tell you but I just don't know how to tell you. Of course Edward can hear my thoughts so he is trying to encourage me to tell you what it's about." I wasn't totally lying, I was just fibbing a little. "And what is it that you need to tell me Jacob?" Damn it, she's going to make me do this. Why do women do that? Men would just leave it at that, but no women have to push it.

I sighed and tried to think of a way to say everything. I guess starting from the beginning is best. "Okay Bella, you remember the dreams that I've been having and how they haven't been all that good." I closed my eyes for a second and I felt Bella move. Her hand lightly touched the side of my face as I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was so beautiful, "Jacob tell me what's wrong," she whispered. I sat up and turned to face her. "My dreams have showed different endings to this fight as you know. One is you get hurt and Edward changes you. The other is you get hurt and Edward refuses to change you and then both, Edward and I, go and kill ourselves to be with you." She nodded that she remembered those but I continued, "Well there has been more added to the story so I asked for guidance from the tribe and they told me to get advice from our Ancestors. I had to go into a deep sleep and when I finally made it past those dreams the Ancestors came to me."

I stopped and reached for her hand, I needed her close for this. She moved so that our legs where overlapping but yet still to far away. I knew though that she would be mad at the next information I was about to give her. "The ancestors told me that one of two things would happen and it was up to me on which way it goes." I looked up into her eyes and saw the confusion, passion, love, and sadness in them. I continued to look into her eyes as I told her the rest. "They told me that if I stay with you, we both die in one way or another. Either you get killed or I do and the other will suffer and never live a normal life. The second one was..." I paused and she squeezed my hand, "I leave you and we will be together forever...as friends."

I looked down at our hands and she started to pull away from me. "Please Bella," I said panicking and reaching for her. She pushed me away and moved as far away from me as she could. I started to let my tears fall without sound. I looked over at her balled up in the corner, sobbing quietly. "Bella, please say something," I said with cracking voice. I didn't like the silence; I wanted to hear her voice and her tell me everything will be alright.

She whispered, "What do you choose Jacob?" I sat there frozen; I was getting chills all over my body even though I wasn't really cold. I looked down at my hands and mumbled back to her, "I choose to keep you forever. I can't see you die; I can't be without you Bella. Please, understand that. I have to go this path for the both of us." She started to cry harder. I started to move over towards her but she put her hands up, "Don't you dare Jacob Black. Don't you come close to me? You fixed me Jacob, you helped me in the darkest time in my life and now you are taking it back. Who gives a rat's ass what the ancestors say? Maybe they were trying to test your love for me. Did you think of that? No you didn't. If you want us done, then you have it. Jacob Black I don't ever want to see you after tonight. Do you understand?"

As the tears still fell to the hard ground, I nodded and started to leave the tent. As I came out Edward was standing at the opening. Bella was sobbing and he looked in the direction of the sound. He nudged his head for us to walk out. I walked behind him and didn't make it too far before I fell to the ground in a mess. My heart was breaking, I felt like I was being torn apart. Edward stood in front of me and just let me cry. He watched the area as I wept for the one that I love. I broke her heart just like he did. I heard a growl from him as I continued to think, you know its right Edward. You broke her, I fixed her and now she's broke again. Why are they so against her happiness?

"Maybe just maybe Jacob, she was never really meant to be with you. Maybe your path is to someone else, but you have been blinded by her." I looked up at him and his golden eyes hit me. I stood up and continued the conversation out loud. "You knew this was going to happen. All this time you knew but didn't say anything. That's why you were so relaxed with our relationship. You knew." The pain in my chest ignited and I wanted to rip him apart. He smiled and with growl, "A little pup like you wouldn't hurt me. And no, I didn't know this was going to happen until your first dream. Then Alice started to have flashes of the fight and Bella coming home with me not you. I didn't know, I swear on Bella's life, I didn't know until then."

There was dead silence for what seemed like years, the next thing we heard was a howl from the far east. I looked up in the sky and saw the moon was in mid sky. Edward listened and then spoke, "They are coming in from the south, coming up to the east. Embry caught their smell, they are moving fast. I'm going to go into the woods and track around this area...you stay with Bella." As he was saying this, I transformed into my other self. Edward ran to the tent and whispered where Bella was sitting. She was still sobbing but we could see her nod her head.

Edward took off toward the tree line and I stood at the ready. The next thing I see is red eyes, and a growl coming from my left. I looked over at the tree line from the north and saw them. There was three, one female with fire as hair. The other two were male, one tall with black hair and very skinny. The other male was about the same height as the red haired bitch, but he had shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Now the fight starts, to save Bella. A low growl escaped my lips as I leapt to where they stood.


	19. The Fight

_**Flash back-**_

_**There was three, one female with fire as hair. The other two were male, one tall with black hair and very skinny. The other male was about the same height as the red haired bitch, but he had shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Now the fight starts, to save Bella. A low growl escaped my lips as I jumped to where they stood.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

As I stood there growling at the red haired bitch, she told her party to flank me. I backed up so that I was at the base of the walkway to Bella. I wanted to make sure that I blocked their way to her, and I needed to see all three of them. The tall black haired vampire lunged at me first. As he tried to wrap his arms around me, I caught his arm in my jaws. As I clamped down harder on his arm as I swung him around so that I could still see the other two.

I yelled in my head, 'I have three here in camp, need assistance'. I snapped down my jaw even more and pulled on him, the opposite direction he was trying to go. I could feel the bones break and the tearing of the skin. The vampires' blood poured into my mouth, I refused myself to swallow. As the arm tore away from his body, I threw it over my shoulder and spat out the blood. The black haired vampire jumped up and ran away into the woods.

I turned my eyes back to the red head and the other long haired freak. They were whispering to each other but I could hear what they were planning. She was going to use him to distract me, and she was going after Bella. I started to back up to the trail again; I had to try to stop them from getting to her.

"Riley, now," the red head yelled. Next thing I hear is another growl coming from behind them. I see Edward coming from the tree line. I saw the vampire named Riley turned to the side to see Edward and then he looked back at me. As if asking permission, he looked over at Victoria as if he was waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"You're not going to be able to get to her Victoria. You might as well forget it." Edward's voice was furious and I could tell he was on the verge of letting go. She turned her eyes back on me and hissed, "Well I guess I'll just take something from her." She bared her teeth at me and charged.

It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to really respond. I charged her friend as she charged me and Edward charging her. We all seemed to attack each other at the same time. I got a sharp pain shoot through my left shoulder, which I noticed it was the red head hitting me. I roared at the pain and looked over to that shoulder and saw the red eyes glaring at me. She pulled at my shoulder with her teeth and hissing coming from her mouth.

My paw was at the throat of the young vampire Riley. He was gasping for air. I heard Edward growl at me to let go. I saw Edward grab a hold of Victoria and pulled her off of me. I felt the burning before I saw what happened. The bitch ripped a piece of my muscle from my arm. I howled out in pain, and I looked down at the young one below me. He was pleading with me to let him go. I crashed his throat beneath my paw and started to rip him apart.

I could hear Edward and Victoria fighting. As I started to make my move something hit my back and hit me hard. I tried to look behind me but couldn't see who it was. Then I felt teeth in my other shoulder. I screamed out in pain but another scream over took mine. That voice sounded familiar and I realized it was Bella.

I looked up at Edward and he snapped back to look up the hill at Bella and then I saw the flash of satisfaction in the red heads face. I snarled and tried to make it to her but who ever was on me had a grab.

I heard another scream but this time it was from the red head. I couldn't focus anymore; I had lost too much blood. Things were getting fuzzy. I looked over and saw that Emmett and Jasper had arrived with Sam and Imbry. I clasped whimpering, and I felt my brothers removing whatever was on me. They started to attack whatever it was in front of me, I saw that it was the black haired vampire.

I felt small hands on me and then I heard yelling and crying. I closed my eyes for a minute, just a minute. "Don't you dare do this to me Jacob? Do you hear me? I love you to much to lose you this way." I recognized the voice admittedly and whimpered. I moved so that I could lay my head on her lap. "You said that neither of us would die if you broke up with me. Damn it, don't do this. You promised."

I could feel and hear her crying. She was crying for me, and she told me she loved me. I wanted to go to human to talk to her. 'That's not a good idea; you will heal faster in your wolf form'. Sam said to me. I felt another set of hands, strong ones but yet familiar. The hand brushed across my heart and I heard the person whisper, "Sam! I need to take him to my home. I need to treat him now or he won't make it. Can you help me?" I realized then that it was Dr. Cullen.

I started to reply everything in my mind, was I really that bad off. Had I lost too much blood? I could still hear Bella crying, I whimpered one more time before I could feel myself falling. I couldn't hear them anymore. Bella, oh Bella where are you? I thought no response from Sam or any others in the pack.

'Hello Sam...Imbry...Paul...some one...anyone here with me? Where am I?' My voice seemed to be lost, no response. What is happening to me? I could feel something hard under me, but yet I was floating in the air. That's the weirdest sensation I have ever felt. I told myself to open my eyes, or were they open already. I felt my eyes blink and I looked around. It was pitch black but I could see a light that was so far away.

The next thing is I feel myself falling again. I hit a white marble floor hard. I moaned and rolled so that I could raise myself up. My joints where moving like I was hundred years old. When I finally got to my feet I looked around. It was a room I was standing in, huge and white.

"Hello young warrior," I heard a familiar voice. I spun around to look into a face I recognized. Excitement hit me and I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "Harry, I'm so happy to see you," I then realized that only one way I would be able to see him. I pulled back and he smiled at me. "Yes, warrior you are here with me but not for long. I'm just here to talk to you about a few things."

He walked us over to a tent, that I didn't remember seeing before. He opened the gap and motioned for me to enter. I did so and saw a fire in the center of the tent with smoke rolling around. He sat down in front of the fire and I did the same only across from him. The smoke seemed to respond to what he was saying. Show pictures as he talked. "You showed the ancestors how much you care for Bella. You protected her even though we told you the possible outcomes. You did your job in protecting our people, young warrior. The ancestors have honored me to come and see you and give you a gift. There is another war that will be facing our tribe, and the Cullen's'. Even though the Cullen's are our enemies in history, they have shown great respect to our tribe. This has made the ancestors rethink their balance in our world. They have decided that with the respect they have shown, our people must protect them as our own."

After a long pause, I looked into the fire and saw myself as a wolf and leading the pack into war. Harry spoke again, "You need to take your spot as leader, young warrior. You must step up and help protect your people, help protect your Bella." I saw Bella's face and I could smell her even though I knew she wasn't here. I could see her smile, her laugh, her eyes of need and lust. I looked up at Harry, "You want me to take alpha? But I'm not a leader, I can't be the alpha."

I looked down at the ground and noticed that I was sitting on red clay. I scooped up some of the dirt and let it fall threw my hand. I felt eyes on me and I looked up, I saw not only Harry but my family behind him. We were not in the tent anymore. We were standing on a cliff side. "Young warrior, it is time for you to claim what is rightfully yours. Sam knows that this day will come. You are the alpha and you need to take control before the next fight. You will have to fight for the protection of Bella and the others."

I looked at ever face that stood in front of me, "Can you answer me one question, please?" He looked at Harry and he smiled, nodding his head. "Why did you tell me that I had to leave Bella or we both would die when it seems I have?" A woman came forward and I recognized her admittedly. She smiled and walked over to me. She put her arms out, welcoming me for a hug. I ran to her and snuggled against her like a puppy does his mother. I could feel my eyes burning and I started to cry. She grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes, "Young warrior, my son, we had to test you. We had to make sure that you were strong enough to handle your life. There are things that we have seen in the future that is going to put you to test." She smiled and whispered, "We wanted to make sure you really loved her. You have called to us for many moons asking for her. We wanted to make sure you understood that you will be putting her at risk everyday by being with you. Also, that you are able to walk away from her to protect your family. You have shown both to us young warrior, my son."

She wrapped her arms around me again and squeezed me tightly. She whispered in my ear in our native tongue, "Tell your father not to worry about me. I miss him too and we will see each other again." She kissed the top of my forehead and moved back into the line of the ancestors.

I stood there trying to piece everything back together but Harry spoke up, "Oh the good doctor is working hard on you. I think it's time for you to go back to them." I felt apart of me that didn't want to leave. My mother was here, and Harry. I wanted to stay forever. "Young warrior, you need to return to them. They need you." The voice came from one of the ancestors. I nodded as Harry walked over to me.

"Here young warrior, lay down on this and close your eyes." I looked at where Harry was pointing and it was a bed. It was a bed that I didn't recognize. I looked back at my mother; she smiled and whispered to me. "Go my son! You need to help our tribe, our family..." She came over as I crawled into the bed. I pulled back the covers that were satin white and felt smooth on my skin. She tucked me in as I closed my eyes. She leaned in and kissed my forehead again and whispered in my ear, "and soon to be, your own family."

I gasped for air and could feel the doctor working on my chest, "Jacob can you hear me?" He yelled at me. I took a couple more breaths; I felt a hand in mine. "Jacob if you can hear me, squeeze my hand once." My muscles didn't want to respond there were tight and sore but I managed to squeeze. There was movement around me but I still couldn't open my eyes. "Jacob, listen to me. I have you under a mild sedation so that you are not in pain. I need to work on your arms without you all over the place. You will not be able to move your arms or legs. You won't be able to even open your eyes. Do you understand, squeeze my hand again." I did as the good doctor told me. "Now Jacob, I'm going to put a tube down your throat to help you breath while I work on you. Do not fight it, I'll take it out once you fully come out of this. Do you understand?" I squeezed his hand again. I tried to mouth the words Bella but nothing moved or came out.

"Okay Jacob, you will feel sleepy for a little while. Just rest, it won't take me long to repair you. See you in a few minutes." I fell into the darkness again but this time I was knew I was dreaming. Bella is in my arms, as we watched two little girls and a boy running around the backyard. They looked like Bella and I mixed together. I saw the Cullen's laughing and just hanging around our place, enjoying each other company. I sighed when carried Bella to the bed and laid her down on it as I covered her with kisses. If this wasn't a dream I would be in heaven. I heard whispers and then I felt a cold piece of something on my chest. It moved around, I heard sighs and then someone pacing the floor. I felt the cold piece of something move away and then the person pacing stopped. "Jacob, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand like before."

I whispered, "Yea, I can hear you. Sam, stop pacing. Where is Bella?" I heard a sigh and then Edward's voice rang in my ears, "Jacob, something happened to Bella." My body moved without thinking and the pain shot threw me. "What happened? Where is she?" I said wheezing from the pain.


	20. Mother

_**---I do not own Twilight, that goes solely to our beloved Stephenie Meyers. No intention on this going anywhere besides here. This is for fun and for my friends that love her series as much as I do. Bethy99---**_

_Hello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to all my fans. You have been great and I'm really looking forward to writing some more on this spin of the story. This chapter is pretty dark but yet, the future looks great for our Jacob and Bella. Of course I have to keep this going so, there is a little twist to the end. I promise you, this will all be worth it in the end. Navygirl, hang in there for me....I promise you, this is a Bella/Jacob story, but Edward is still a big part just as Jacob was in Twilight. It will be worth it....I promise. ___

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's hands were on my shoulder pushing me back down on the bed. "Jacob you need your rest. I growled and glared at him, "No I need Bella." Sam moved around the side of the bed. "Jacob you are not going to be any use to her like this. Please rest, Dr. Cullen is taking care of her."

I leaned back trying to remember what happened. "Edward, what happened? What happened to Bella?" I looked straight into his eyes and I saw the sadness, scared, and worried. "Umm....maybe we should wait until Carlisle gets in here." I growled some more, I could feel the fire building. "Edward what happened?"

He walked over to the door as Dr. Cullen walked in. "Jacob, she's fine." There was a long pause, "When she saw your injuries, she went into shock. She passed out on us, but lucky enough we were there when it happened. I gave her medicated to help her sleep; she has been through a lot the past couple of weeks." I could feel my eyes starting to burn, "Can I see her, please?"

The doctor came closer to me, "Jacob I have to tell you a few more things." My heart went to my throat and I looked over at Edward. Why was Edward so fidgety and why won't he look at me? He looked over at me and sighed, "I'm going downstairs." I watched him leave; there was still sadness in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I looked back to the doctor. He was putting something into the tube that was in my arm that made me realized that I was still tied to the bed. The IV bag was hanging by my head on the bed post. I felt a tugging at my tube in my arm and saw the good doctor removing some of the tubing. "Jacob," he whispered very soft. I looked into those golden eyes and saw happiness, worried, and excited. "I need you to listen to me. There are a few more things that I have to tell you. First, did you know that Bella is pregnant?"

I stared in disbelief, I couldn't hear out of my ears. They were ringing. I could see his lips moving but there was no sound, just this damn ringing. Bella is pregnant, what? How did this happen? Well I know how it happened but we have tried to be careful and there were a couple of time that we weren't but...my thoughts left me. I looked at Sam and there was a smile across his face. He was actually smiling. I was still in shock; I didn't know whether to be excited or worried.

I thought back to what my mother said, 'Go my son! You need to help our tribe, our family... and soon to be, your own family.' I looked back at the doctor and blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Excuse me Dr. Fang?" He laughed and said again, "Bella is pregnant. She is about two months along." I slow smile crept across my face. I was starting to get excited. "Wait Jacob, with good news there is sometimes bad." My smile faded and I stared at him. He was working on my arm and then got up to take stuff to his bag. The suspense was killing me, "Please Dr. Fang, tell me what is wrong?"

He turned back to me but spoke in a soft voice. "Jacob, when I got her back here and started my examination to make sure she was okay, I smelled blood. I knew it wasn't yours or mine. I continued my examination thinking that Bella cut herself on something but then I saw the blood on her jeans. I.....okay I'm just going to tell you, she lost a lot of blood. I won't know for sure, until I can get her in an ultrasound, if the baby is alright. I had to transfuse her due to the amount of blood she lost. Jacob," he crossed the room in one stride and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know if the baby will make it. I really don't know if I can save Bella. She's losing a lot of blood. I'm hanging a bag every hour and her counts are getting lower."

My heart was being ripped apart. I have Bella and my soon to be child on the verge of dying. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Then change her," I mumbled. Dr. Cullen shook his head, "Even if we could, she's lost to much blood we would kill her. Also Bella woke up between the field and here. Made Edward promise not to change her, she doesn't want it." I looked back to the doorway, where Edward had left. "She wants you Jacob. She doesn't want this life anymore." I looked back to Dr. Cullen and realized then why Edward was so hurt. Dr. Cullen continued, "I wanted to wait until you were both awake to make a decision. I'm awaiting the ultrasound machine, which will get here in the morning. I have enough blood on supply here for her until tomorrow evening."

Most of that I heard but the only thing that stayed, "What decision?" He stopped mid sentence and patted my shoulder. He walked back over to his bag, thinking about what to tell me. "The decision that needs to be made is, keep the baby and risk losing Bella or taking the baby and saving Bella. Either or will be tricky, I could lose both either way. Bella has lost so much blood." He shook his head again and sighed.

"I want to see her, now." Dr Cullen turned around and looked at me, "I don't think that's a good idea right now Jacob. You are upset and she's asleep." I growled and said again, "I want to see her, NOW!" I saw movement in the doorway. Embry and Jasper were there. Jasper of course sensed the tension and Embry, well Embry is just like that. "Jasper, do even think about doing that emotion thing. I want to see Bella." I started to get up and I saw everyone move.

Jasper tried to push me back in bed, while Embry and Sam helping me out. "Jasper let him go. He needs to see Bella," I heard Edward say. I looked up and he was standing in the doorway with sparkling eyes. I didn't think that vampires can cry. "No we can't Jacob, but I can still be emotional when I need too." He turned and walked away from the door.

I was still in a fog as Sam and Embry helped me down the long hallway to where Bella was. We moved slowly and softly since I was still wincing from the wounds. I felt like I was hit by a train. Dr. Cullen ushered us into a gorgeous bedroom, with windows all around. There were dark curtains in front of them but they were all tied to let the light come in. There was a huge Victorian bed that had a canapé over it. The bed covers were dark red, and they looked like satin, similar thing that I had been laying on. I looked past the fabric and saw a small body among it. I saw Edward standing beside the bed with his hand on her head. The sadness was still there in his eyes. I finally understood why it was there. There was no way now that he would be able to get her back. A low growl came from him and he moved away from the bed.

I whispered to the doctor, "Does she know? I mean does she know she's pregnant?" Dr. Cullen shook his head no and continued forward with a chair in hand. He waved his hand for me to sit down on it. He had positioned it right beside Bella's head. I looked around her and saw the tubes that were leading up above Bella's head. I saw the bag of blood and two other bags, one smaller than the other, both clear liquid. "Beside the blood, we are giving her antibiotics that are safe for her and the baby. I think we cleaned the site very well but I wanted to take the extra precaution. The incision is mostly healed already. She seems to be a fast healer. Not like us of course but still faster than norms." He went and took the old bag of blood down and walked over to the doorway. I watched the four of them walk towards the door. "Edward can you stay a minute," I said. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood by the doorway. Sam, Embry and Dr. Cullen continued his walk out of the room. Before Dr. Cullen fully left the room he turned back towards me, "We'll leave you now. Just let Edward know if you are ready to go back to your room."

I shook my head, "I would prefer to stay here with her. I don't want to leave her anymore than I have too. Not until she is awake." He smiled, "Of course you can stay with her. I'll have Emmett and Jasper carry the couch up for you." Edward mumbled something as Dr. Cullen walked out the door. I didn't make it out because my mind was going through a million things to talk to Edward about.

He stayed near the doorway. I looked over at him and he smiled that crooked smile. "Yes Jacob I'm sad about this. I have always day dreamed of her and I but it seems as that future is no more. The future is never for current, you of all people know that." I slowly nodded my head in agreement and looked over to Bella asleep. The thought ran through my head, 'what will she say? What will she do when she wakes up? Will she truly still want me after I didn't protect her like I should have?' I heard him huff with a growl, "Come on Jacob. You are all she thinks about. Even when I carried her back to the house, the first thing she asked was about you. She was worried sick about you. Not me, just you. Right then I knew I lost her. You have her all now, heart and soul." I sat there taking in all that he said. "Further more don't ever say that around me again. You fought with the best Jacob and you held your own. You are a great warrior and don't forget that. Bella is lucky to have you." I saw him start to move out the door and I whispered, "Thank you Edward you have been a great friend. I really mean that. From me to Bella, I want you to be in our lives." Edward stopped and turned to look at me. "Do you mean that?"

I looked over at him and he saw it in my eyes told the truth, no lies. "Why?" He whispered. I smiled and said, "Because someone very close to me said that we should work our issues out. That we will both need each other. That another war is coming." I started to show him in my mind the dream that I had, with my mother and Harry. He gasped and stared at me. "That's what the said," he smiled. "Also I know Bella wouldn't want you or the rest of the Cullen's be out of her life. So I guess I'll have to deal with you." I finally got a snicker out of him.

He whispered, "Thank you Jacob. I'll leave you. Just whisper to me when your ready for the couch." I nodded and looked back to Bella. I brushed my index finger across her cheek. She moved her face into my hand and I could now see her pouting lips. I leaned in and lightly kissed them. She sighed and whispered, "Jacob." She moved a little in the bed and ended up on her side. "I'm here Bella. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She sighed again. I sat back in the chair and laid my head on the side of the bed. Time to get some more rest, I'm so tired and Dr. Cullen will wake me up later. I faded into the blackness.


	21. Marriage or Death

I was between sleep world and the real world, or at least I thought I was. I could hear people talking but my eyes were still closed. I could feel fingers in my hair but didn't know if it was true or a dream. I heard a soft whisper, "It's okay Alice. I'm fine, please just sit with me and talk. I don't want to wake Jacob up yet. He looks so tired."

I moved my head so that I could find a cool spot on the covers. When I did I felt fingers run down the side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out what it was and I saw brown eyes looking down at me. I blinked slowly and whispered her name. She smiled and brushed her thumb across my lips. I jumped up out of the chair. It went sliding across the floor and into the wall. Was I still dreaming?

I got instant pain my back and I looked over at the clock beside the bed. Well no wonder I had been sitting in that chair leaning forward on the bed for twelve hours. I looked back to Bella and she looked shocked and scared. Alice had thrown herself over Bella to protect her. I rubbed my face and whispered, "I have to be dreaming. This is all a dream. Wake up Jake." I slapped my face a couple of times and then I heard giggling. I look in the direction that it came from, and in the doorway was the tall blonde female, Rosalie. "If you need help being smacked around there dog....I could help with that."

Bella sighed, "Rosalie stop! Jacob, you're awake." I looked back over to the bed and Bella's eyes hit me. I stumbled to the edge of the bed, grabbing her hand, kissing every fingertip, knuckle, her palm and wrist. She giggled and reached over with her other hand and rubbed the side of my face. A purring noise escaped me and also surprised me too.

"Come on Rosalie, let's leave these two alone. They have a lot to catch up on." That little pixie was a savior, really. I was about to jump in bed with Bella. Once the door closed, I climbed in Bella's bed and lay down on my side, pulling her close to my body. She sighed with a smile on her face. I leaned in and kissed her softly but the need from her was more than he prepared himself for. He heard how people get when they were on the edge of death, that they see things in a different light after they come back.

Bella moved so that she was on her side and let her hands wander all over my body. She grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me with need. A moan escaped her lips and I was instantly aroused. I sighed and started to move my hips against her so she could feel my arousal. She gasped and then moaned again. She kissed me deeply and started to move to her back so that I could be on top of her. She winced in pain and I stopped, "Bella, you okay?"

She nodded and started to kiss me again but I stopped her. "Bella, before we get,....distracted, we need to talk." She stopped and let me go. I moved back to my side, propped myself up on my elbow and started to stroke her face with my free arm. "Bella, are you okay, really?" Her eyes come to mine and she smiled. "Yes Jacob now that I know you are okay." She reached up and ran her hand through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to relax some more. She always knew what got me started and that was one of them. Her hands in my hair and on the back of my neck, I sighed and tried to focus back on the conversation.

"Bella, has Dr. Fang come in to see you?" Bella glared at me and whispered, "His name is Dr. Cullen not Fang and yes he came in to see me. He said that I healed nicely. He said that I healed a little faster than normal people but that tomorrow or the next day I would be able to go home." She looked down at my hand that was now lying on her stomach. She wrapped both of her hands around mine.

"Was that all he told you?" So Dr. Fang kept to his word? "Yes," Bella answered. Hmm, that's interesting. "Oh, okay. Well there is more. I think also I know why you are healing a little faster than normal." Her eyes came back up to me. She was worried but yet curious to what I was talking about. I smiled at her and leaned in towards her ear. She sighed at how close I was to her and she loved me kissing the spot behind her ear. She shivered a little; I smiled the closer I got to her ear. "Bella, I love you. It almost killed me to know that you were hurt. Will you marry me?"

I heard her breath hitch and she turned her head towards me. "What?" she yelled with anger in her voice. I was taken back; I thought this was what she wanted. "I thought that if we both love each other, why not get married." She glared at me and started to get up. I didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Bella, what's wrong? I don't understand. I didn't mean to upset you but I want to marry you. I want..."

"No Jacob! You are just doing this because of what happened the other night. We are not going to go get married because we almost died. That is absolutely insane. What would Charlie say? What would Billy say?" I got up off the bed and walked over to her. She had made it to the window and was sitting in a chair. I kneeled down beside her and grabbed her left hand. "Bella, you know that they both would be ecstatic if we were to be married. I'm not saying right here right now but sometime in the future." Before the baby is born, I thought. She finally looked at me, I smiled and whispered again, "Bella please do me the honor of accepting me as your husband, your partner, your guardian, your hero, your everything."

Her other hand came up to my forehead and she slowly lowered her hand to the side of my mouth and then she smiled. "You mean it," she said with surprise. I nodded and kissed both of her hands. She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips then moved up my jaw line to my ear. She sighed and whispered, "Of course Jacob. You will be my husband, my partner, my hero, my guardian, my everything." I moaned and moved fast as I picked her up in my arms and took her to the bed. She was giggling as I laid her down on the bed softly. I kissed her neck and her jaw line and up to her ear. "There's more," I whispered softly. She moaned and whispered, "Not now Jacob. I need you, I want you right now." She grabbed my face and kissed me with passion that was wild and needing. I growled and started to hover over her. My hips were right where they needed to be. I pressed myself against her and we both moaned with the contact.

Knocking on the door interrupted us, I growled and then yelled, "What!?" The door started to open so I moved fast to get off of Bella and to the side of the bed. Dr. Cullen walked in looking concerned. I froze, oh shit I forgot I was in a house full of vampires and they could hear everything we were doing. Dr. Cullen's eyes came straight to me and he glared. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen's eyes went back to her. I looked at her to avoid his eyes. She was smiling and wincing as she moved up in the bed. "I feel great Carlisle. Thank you so much." He nodded and came to the other side of the bed. "I need to check you over. Jacob you might want to step out." I turned to walk away but Bella grabbed my arm. "No, Jacob you need to stay. I want you to stay."

I went back over to my side of the bed and grabbed the chair. I watched the good doctor look her over. She winced a couple of times with his touches; my instincts kicked in and growled at the doctor. He looked up at me and glared again. "I'm not hurting you, am I Bella?" He asked the whole time not losing eyes contact with me. "No, I'm fine." She looked over at me and I looked down to her. She touched my face, "I'm fine," she whispered to me.

I relaxed and looked back up at the doctor. "Well, everything looks good. Like I said,...looks like tomorrow you should be able to go home. Of course you will have to hide the burses from Charlie until they heal completely. So Jacob, have you talked to her yet?" My heart went to my throat. I wasn't expecting him to do this, a snarl escaped me. "No Dr. Cullen, I haven't talk to her about that." Bella looked back and forth between the two of us. Finally she spoke up, "What's wrong?"

I glared at the doctor thinking, how you dare do this to me. He whispered, "I'll give you sometime. I'll be right outside if you need me." I continued to glare at him as he left. I heard Bella behind me panting because she was scared. "Jacob what is wrong?" I closed my eyes and turned slowly to face her. When I opened my eyes the sun was coming through the window and was hitting her with a beam of sun. Her hair glowed and looked like she had a halo around her. She was everything that I needed, she was my saving grace. I sat on the edge of the bed with her hands in mine. With a sigh I looked into her eyes and they were sparkling. She was about to cry, so was already upset and she didn't know anything yet.

I looked at our hands together and whispered, "Dr. Cullen found something when he did an examination on you after your, damn it." I sighed and looked down started to fumble with our hands. She took one of her hands from me and touched my face lightly, "Jacob what is it?"

I looked up into her, she was smiling. I reached for her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "Bella, you're pregnant." She stopped. She stopped breathing, stopped moving, she stopped everything. "Bella, please breath," she gasped for air and then she started to fall apart. Tears started to fall but her voice was strong, "I'm pregnant?" She reached around her stomach and felt it. I wanted to do the same but I let her have her moment. Her eyes came back to me, "I'm having our baby?"

I closed my eyes for a second; just hearing that come from her lips was breathtaking. "Jake, I'm having your child. I'm having OUR child." I slowly opened my eyes and she was right there, inches from my face. "I'm pregnant with our child Jacob. I....am..., is this why you asked me to marry you? You wanted to make sure that I would marry you before I found out." I saw anger coming to her eyes.

"That's not what I was doing Bella. I wanted to make sure we both wanted the same thing. Then I knew what we were going to do about the baby." She looked at me stunned. "I would have kept the baby even if we didn't stay together." I started to lean into her but she moved off the bed again.

I watched her walk over to the window again. She looked like an angel with the glow of the sun around her. I got up and started to walk towards the door, "Where are you going?" She whispered. I didn't turn and look at her, "I'm going out for a bit. You need to eat. I'll be back later, if you want me to return." There was silence but then I heard her sob. "I'll see you later Bella. I love you." I walked out the door, went down the hallway to the staircase. I ran down them and out the door. I didn't care what the damn vampires were doing, I had to get out.

I was stripping down as soon as I was out the door. By the time I hit the woods I was in wolf form and off. 'Jacob, you should be with Bella. What are you doing?' Sam came across my thoughts. I started to rethink the fight and what was said. I heard the howls around me and then one escaped me. 'Come Jacob, let's run.' I noticed then that the pack was around me. I was in lead. Sam was to my left flank, and Embry was to my right flank. The others fell behind me. I was becoming the leader and they didn't even now it. Sam huffed, 'You always have been Jacob. I was just waiting for you to realize it.' Another howl escaped me and we ran as brothers and sisters, as one. I started to think about Bella and me with the pack, all together as a family with my soon to be addition.

Sam came across my thoughts, 'She is our sister already. Things will work out. Just give her time, give you time. She will be treated like a Queen when she accepts your hand. We will protect her like a Queen. I promise you that.' I sighed which came out as a huff. 'I need Bella. I can't be without her.' Everyone was quiet and ran beside me. As more thoughts came to me of our past. The moments of laughter, sadness, and happiness, I needed to be with her. This is her time of need and what the hell am I doing out here running. We had reached the boarder for Canada. 'Sam I need to go back. I need to go now.' He howled and nudged me. 'Go, go to her.'

I took off as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was back at the tree line by the Cullen's home. The sun was setting; I didn't realize I was gone that long. I slowly put my jeans back on and then walked up to the house. The door rushed open and I was greeted with Emmett. He glared at me, "What you want puppy?" Oh great, I was going to have to fight my way in. Then all the sudden a booming laugh escaped his lips. "Oh man, you should have seen your face. Priceless!" I laughed a little and whispered, "Where is Bella?"

"Right here Jacob," she peaked around Emmett's huge body. She stood beside him with her arms across her chest. Her eyes were swollen and red. I sighed, "Can we talk please? In private, please?" Bella walked out unto the porch where I stood. When she closed the door behind her I pushed her back into it with my body. "You smell like Edward." I whispered in her ear. She whimpered a little and then spoke, "Yes. He heard me crying and he can to comfort me since you weren't there."

I took a step back but she threw her arms around my waist. She pulled me back against me. She sighed again and kissed my naked chest. I closed my eyes just enjoying her closeness. I could feel me getting aroused again. "Bella, please I need to know that you forgive me, that we will make it though this." She stood on the tips of her shoes and lightly brushed her lips against mine. "Of course Jacob, I only want you and our baby." I shivered at the thought of her with my child. I kissed her deeply and started to move my hips against hers. She moaned and then I did the same. We both needed each other.

Just as my hand came up to cup her right breast, when the front door flew open again. Jasper was standing there looking like he was on alert. Bella and I almost landed on him. We stumbled forward and I wrapped my arms around Bella. I whispered in her ear, "Please don't move." She giggled and spun around to face Jasper. "What is it Jasper?"

I looked up at Jasper and I could tell that he was just as aroused as me. Oh shit, I forgot about that. "We all need to talk to you two, NOW." He walked away from the door, trying to adjust himself. I felt bad for him; I wouldn't know what to do sensing everyone's emotions.

We followed him into the living room and by that time, I was calmed down. I'm sure Jasper helped. The whole family was sitting around the fire again. I had a strange since of deja vu. "Please, the both of you need to sit. We have something to tell you." As we both sat on the couch, Dr. Cullen started, "Bella, you received something in the mail today." Edward walked over and handed her a box. She looked at the name and then looked back to Edward. He nodded and she started to open it. I sat there confused by the silent conversation that Bella and Edward were having. Bella opened the box and pulled out another box. It looked like a jewelry box of some sort. She opened it up and gasped. It was a necklace that a true princess wears. She opened the card and gasped again. "Oh no,...oh no!" She was shaking now and gasping for air. I took the card and read, **_'I so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen in person.'_** I hold my breath and looked at Bella. "Who's this from and what does he mean, Mrs. Cullen?" Bella looked at me with tears falling down her face. She held on to what little she had left of her composer and whisper, "The Volturi." She broke then and started to sob in my lap. I looked around the living room and all of them looked like they were on the verge of tears. I have heard that word before, The Volturi. A memory came back to me of Bella when she returned from Italy. Their government, oh lord, they were coming for her, for them.


	22. The Truth Comes Out

I continued to rub Bella's back as she sobbed her last tears out. I looked at the family around me. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms. Emmett was wrapped around Rosalie. Carlisle had Esme on his lap rubbing her back. Edward stood like a statue looking into the fire. They all knew this was the end for them. I looked over at Carlisle and whispered, "What does this all mean Dr. Cullen? Are they going to kill all of us because she's not a vampire? Are we going to run, what does this mean?"

All eyes came to me and Dr. Cullen took in a slow breath, "This means that we have another war ahead of us. We will need everyone's support, including the pack. They are going to want to kill us for not changing her but I'm hoping with them seeing that she's with you, a 'werewolf' that they will let us be. See Caius use to hunt 'werewolf's', not like your tribe but actual men that transform into a creature on full moons. You can transform whenever you feel like it. So you are actually a different breed of them. Yet, my hope is to scare them enough with how large your pack is that they will let us be. That is if your pack is welling to stand beside us."

At that moment Sam charged in the house and into the room. The whole pack was with him, "We will stand beside you if it's to protect Bella and the young. She's our queen, our princess; we will protect her and the babe as our lives depend on it." Bella shifted and looked behind us to where Sam stood with his chin high. She got up and walked over to Sam, touching his face. Sam softened and looked down to Bella. "Sam, thank you. I have said some horrible things about you in the past. You are a great warrior and a great leader. I would not ask you to risk your life. You need to be with Emily." Sam started to whimper when Emily came up behind him. "Emily," Bella gasped.

The whole room got still. This was the first time the Cullen's have seen her. "So it is true, the story about a wolf girl?" Emily laughed and Bella charged her, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Wolf girl is a bad term, but yes, the story about a werewolf attacking me and surviving it. Is true but as you can see I don't have hair growing around my face and all that silliness. I'm just a normal girl with scars. Just like you Jasper." Jasper looked at her a little stunned but nodded his head at her. "Bella," she continued looking down at her, "I wouldn't ask Sam not to defend you. You are our life now. You are carrying the young of our tribe leader. Our father, our son, our king, we will protect you in anyway that you need. If that means the Sam has to face vampires, than so be it."

Sam reached over and pulled Emily beside him which pulled Bella into his arms too. I stood up and looked at Alice. "How long?" Alice shook her head, "I don't know. I need to go somewhere, where the baby and you guys can't interfere with my vision. Come Jasper; let's find a place for me to think." As Jasper and Alice left the came to Bella's side and Alice hugged Bella tightly and whispered that she would be back soon. I blinked my eyes and they were gone. Emily walked Bella back over to me and Bella fell into my arms. She was exhausted. "Let's go home." Bella shook her head. "I want to stay here Jacob. Please. I need to stay here with them."

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly and then looked down at her. I could see the need that she just wanted to make sure things were okay. I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded. "You are all free to stay here if you want." Sam spoke up, "We will be going back to the reservation but we will have rotation outside if you need anything." I nodded to him and I heard him telling the pack who was on duty first. Seth and Embry sounds like. I looked down at Bella and she had her eyes closed.

"Come Jacob, you can rest in my room," Edward was standing over my shoulder. I whispered, "Thanks but this is fine." Edward came back into my line of sight, "Come on Jacob, you know that you're not going to get any rest sleeping like this. We need you to be well rested. Come, follow me to my room. I have never slept in the bed; it's just there for show. You can sleep beside Bella and no one can bother you." I was a little taken back by this but I nodded my head and scoped Bella up in my arms. Edward showed me to his room, "Here there is a bathroom to the far right, near the closet and dresser. You can open the doors if it's to hot in there. There is normally a good breeze this late at night." I nodded and said my thanks to him. He nodded his head, "The least I could do for the man that is my Bella's heart." I turned to look at him but he closed the doors.

I walked over to the bed and laid Bella down slowly. I took off her shoes and soaks. I pulled the covers down from underneath her. Covered her up and I walked over to the doors. I opened this up and looked out over the balcony. He really did have a beautiful view from here. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and used the facilities. I walked back out into the room and saw that Bella had kicked the covers off and was sweating. I didn't want to wake her while I was removing her clothes but looks like I was going to have to try to remove them.

I walked over to the bed and went to work on removing her jeans. That wasn't too hard, she whimpered a couple of times. I went to remove her jacket, and she made it easy by switching sides while I removed it. She shivered then and I realized the breeze. She should be comfortable now. I covered her back up. Went to the other side of the bed and striped myself down to nothing and crawled into bed. I was really tired. I don't think I had slept for months. My brain shut down and I fell into the blackness.

I saw Bella and myself standing in the field, laughing and having a good time. All of a sudden the sky got black and a strange smell came from my left. I jumped up and place Bella behind me. I growled as I stared into the woods. Next thing I saw were red eyes. The eyes glowed in the darkness and then words came from them in a whispered, "You will give us Bella." I growled and mumbled, "Over my dead body." I heard an evil laugh and then a little girl stepped out of the shadows and mumbled, "That can be arranged." Then I got this instant pain. I was being tortured for no reason. No one was touching me and I didn't know how this was happening. I could hear Bella screaming my name over and over. She was yelling no, but I never saw her or felt her touches. I was in darkness, and then I could feel myself falling into the void. The ancestors were standing in front of me whispering their congratulation and you tried your best. My mother was next and she came up and hugged me. "You still have time my son. You know what you have to do to protect Bella. You know what you have to do." She kissed my cheek and then I sat start up in bed. I looked around and noticed it was dark outside. Damn, how long have I been asleep? I looked over at the clock beside the bed and it said 8:06pm. Damn I have been asleep for twelve hours. I looked over to see Bella was still asleep.

I lay back down and pulled her close to me. She whimpered but then rolled so she could crawl up around me. God that felt good and I didn't want this to end, but I thought about my dream and about how this could end at anytime. I felt a kiss on my chest and I looked down and saw those big brown eyes looking back at me. "Hi," I said in a husky voice. She smiled and said, "Hi," in a very husky too. I leaned down to kiss her lips and she pushed herself up my body. I realized that she was naked. "Bella, when did you take your clothes off?" She trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. "Sometime this morning when I was hot, I figured since you were I would too."

"Bella, we can't. Not here not right now." She looked up at me and pouted. I laughed and kissed her stuck out lip. All I could think of was a house full of vampires and I didn't want them hearing me having sex with her. "Come on lets go see if Alice and Jasper are back." She nodded and then her stomach growled. "Also let's get something to eat." She laughed and started to work on getting her clothes back on. I did the same and walked out of the room with our hands linked together. We got to the top of the stairs when Carlisle was at the foot. "Come, we have news and Esme has food ready for you." I heard a grumble of a couple of people and realized that was Seth's and Embry's voices.

Bella and I walked into the kitchen and saw both of them shoving food down their throats. "You might want to get in there before it's gone. Oh wait they might eat your arm if you do," Emmett laughed. Rosalie mumbled, "Disgusting." I laughed and walked over to the table and saw that Esme cook a full meal for about ten people. "I'll get your plate Bella, what you want." She laughed and told me what to get her. She went and sat down at the table with the boys. I walked around and got the things she wanted and then worked on my food. The whole Cullen clan was in there and looking glum.

Alice spoke up, "I had a vision last night. It looks like they will be here in a couple of weeks. Carlisle and Esme are leaving in about an hour to try and track down some friends that might help. Trina and her family are on their way down here. They are going to help as much as they can. Emmett and Rosalie are going to England to find a couple of our friends out that way. Jasper and I are heading to the Amazon to see if we can find a much needed help. We all should be back by the end of this coming week, which will give us a week to prepare for the attack." Bella looked up at Alice, "But we don't know if there will be an attack, do we?" Alice shook her head, "Ever vision I had, has not come out to our benefit. I really don't know how this is going to go Bella. We are going to get as much help as we can to make this work. We just don't know how many will comply with the whole, werewolves being involved."

I could tell Bella was getting upset again, "It's okay Bella." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she fell into my chest. Edward moved into the room, "I'm going to stay here and help protect Bella until friends come. After that I'm going to Italy to see if I can delay this from happening. It might make it worse but I need to try." Alice and Bella both gasped, Edward must have just decided this just now since we were all in the house. Alice couldn't see him or see the outcome. "Edward no," both Alice and Bella said at the same time. Edward looked at Bella and whispered, "I need to protect you and if that means I lose my life than it will be worth it than losing you or someone in my family. Or even you Jacob, I can't handle standing here and seeing you die and Bella be broken hearted. I just can't do it." I could understand where he was coming from with this.

Bella jumped up and ran into Edward's arms. "Please Edward, don't go. I can't loose you. I love you too much." I looked up at Edward and then to Bella. Jealousy bared its ugly head, "What?" I said in a growl. Emmett came up to my right and then Jasper was to my left. Bella turned to look at me, "I'm....I.....I don't know anymore Jacob. I can't be without either of you two. I need both of you in my life. I love both of you equally. I just don't know what to do. If I don't be with Edward, they will kill us all. If I'm with Edward for just when Volturi show up and we tell them that the wedding was put off due to the newborns, they would understand wouldn't they?"

I could feel myself loosing control. I was going to hit something or someone. He was six foot three with Bella in his arms. Edward's eyes came to mine telling me not too but I just saw red. I lunged myself at him but felt eight hands on me. I was growling and shouting at them both. "You are pregnant with my baby, Bella. How could you do this? How could you choose him over me?" "I'm not choosing anyone right now Jacob. I'm just saying that to save us all, why don't we just go with this plan and see what Alice sees. If it can save us all, I have to do it." I looked over at Alice as she shook her head. She left the house as the boys got me to sit down.

'That's it Edward, you and me after Alice gets back. May the best man win?' I thought toward him. Edward grinned and whispered, "You're on!"


	23. Tired of Everything

As I sat there waiting for Alice to return, I stared down at my hands. Not looking up at anyone that enters the dinning room. Bella came in to apologize and she tried to hug me but I shrugged her off. Of course this upset her, I heard her crying as she left but I just couldn't take anything right now. How could she do this to me? Ask me to stand aside and let her love on Edward when they have a past. The past is still there and still haunts me. I trust Bella but I don't trust Edward. I know he's intensions; they are the same as mine when I first saw Bella after she came to Forks. She's a pure beauty; she doesn't need makeup or fancy clothes. She, herself, is beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

I continued to think about how my life has changed when my eyes started to get heavy. I laid my head down on my arms that I curled up on the table. I started to drift into my dreams, seeing Bella and I holding each other while our children ran around. I see myself kissing Bella and then the sun blinded me. I gasped at the brightness and then cursing at it for being so bright. I heard a giggle off to my right. I looked over, "Mom?"

She laughed and opened her arms to me. I ran to her as I started to weep, why was I crying. I landed at her feet and wrapped my arms around her waist, burring my face in her stomach. I continued to cry while she ran her hands threw my hair, telling me that it would be alright.

Once my eyes couldn't allow the tears to escape anymore, I looked up at her. I never noticed how beautiful my mother was with her long dark hair. It lays flat against her back and shoulders. Her beautiful tan, with those deep brown eyes, and her smile was like sunshine. "Son, what has you so upset?"

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get my eyes to stop burning. "Things aren't going the way I thought they would mother. Bella is confused, doesn't know what she wants. She is in the arms of another man as we speak. I don't think I can hold on to her anymore. She wants both of us, but I don't think I can share."

I looked up at my mother like a lost little boy. I needed her even more now than any other time. I needed her honesty, her love, her hugs and kisses. She pulled away from me and walked over to a bench. I followed needing her to answer me, tell me what I'm suppose to do. She sat down and motioned for me to have a seat beside her. She was staring off in front of us so I followed her gaze. I gasped at the site before me. It was the ocean, no; it was more than that, it was La Push. We were on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Son, tell me what you see and feel?" I looked back at her when I notice she was still staring ahead I looked back at the sun. "I see the sunset, the ocean calm, the birds feeding, and the coldness of the water." I could see her nod her head and she closed her eyes like she was enjoying the moment. I did the same, soaking up the sunset and listening to the birds talk. "You forget the most important part my son."

That snapped me out of the enjoyment. I looked back at my mother and she was staring right at me. "You forgot the most important part. That the sunset stands for the beginning of the night and the end of the day. You can be shown the task but at the end of it, things could go away like the sun. Things that you might not enjoy to know about but after the night, comes another day, another life, another love, another child." She had me so confused that I couldn't figure out the meaning. She looked back to the sun, "the sun can show you many things, but so can the darkness. You are in the darkness right now, you are in the night. You know what you need to do. We have told you what you need to do. You have done some of them but not all of them. Your future is still in the folds."

"So I have to let her do what she is going to do or I will lose her?" My mother shook her head and looked me in the eyes, "You can't have her either way my son. If you keep her, she will die. If you give her away, you will die. Either way, you can't be with her. Your heart will die in either situation. It's up to you on which way you want this. Can you live without her or still stand beside her with another man's arm around her?"

"Why," was all I could get out. After a moment I looked down at my hands because I could feel the tears rising up again. "Why can't I have what I want? Sam got his, why can't I have mine?" I looked back at my mother with tears rolling down my face. She smiled and wiped one of the tears away from my face. "It's not to punish you my son, it to have you whole. You are a strong warrior that the tribe needs, and we need you whole. We need you strong and un-wounded by a love that is poison to you."

Anger hit me, "this is all about the god damn tribe?" She looked at me with a surprise expression. "Of course my son, you are their leader. Our tribe is dwindling and we need our blood reunited. You are our leader." She touched my arm and I stood up to move away from the touch. "You know what mother? Tell them that they can give leadership to someone else. I want Bella and I don't care if it kills me, I'll have her."

As I turned I heard my mother whisper, "then I'll see you soon my son." I continued to walk until I jerked up when someone hit the table hard. Alice was standing there staring at me with those golden eyes. "Come, we have much to talk about." She turned and walked out. I stood up and followed her into the living room.

I looked around and saw Bella sitting on the couch with Esme on one side and Carlisle on the other. Bella looked up at me but I looked away from her. I heard a whimper but I didn't look back at her. Alice walked up to the fireplace so that she was in front for everyone to see.

"Edward, you going to the Volturi, it will not help. The most I got was them laughing, since this hasn't actually happened I can't tell what they would do but it didn't feel good. Next, they are going to be here when the next snow falls, which will put it around Saturday of next week. So we only have a week to find everyone. I can not see any fighting as of right now. That's all that I got. Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob, may I have a word with all of you, alone. I would appreciate it." Alice turned and walked right past me and out the front door.

I followed her and Jasper, which she sent him back into the house like a little puppy. I snickered at the look on Jasper's face. I looked behind me and saw Edward and Carlisle following just as me. Hands in the pockets, heads down, wondering what this was all about.

She walked all the way to the river that ran behind their house, several yards away. She stopped and jumped up into the tree then walked over to the middle of a tree branch and sat. I leaned up against the tree as Carlisle and Edward made a semi-circle around her. She sighed lightly and looked at Edward, "Something has changed in the future." She looked down at me and then back to Edward. "Something major, I'm only getting glimpses but neither of you two is going to like the out come." I continued to look up at her while she grasped at what she was about to say.

"Carlisle, these two idiots are planning on fighting for Bella after I returned from my visions. I thought that you should know so that we can keep them apart." Carlisle looked at me and then at Edward, "Why Edward?" I spoke up, "Its due time that we hash out what we have between us. We both hate each other, so might as well fight it out right?" I looked up at Alice with a smirk on my face. She looked grim, "I saw you two fighting and one of you die due to it. Do you really want Bella to have to deal with that, especially in her state?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Alice, what are you talking about? What was that?" Edward asked her. Alice looked at her brother with horror and worry. Edward gasped and whispered no. I growled, "Could you enlighten me please." Alice looked over at me with eyes of sympathy. "Bella is going to have complication in the pregnancy. I'm so sorry Jacob but she will lose the child. I have seen her in pain and have seen you sitting beside her bed the whole time."

I could feel the tears again, "when" was all I could get out. "It will happen while we are gone looking for help. Carlisle that's also another reason I brought you here with them. You will need to show them how to take care of her while we are gone." I looked over at the vampire and he looked as sad as I felt. He nodded and started to turn to go. I grabbed his arm, I wanted to tell him thank you, sorry, something. I couldn't make my mouth work. He smiled at me and patted my hand, turning away from me and took off towards the house.

I looked back to Edward and Alice. They were both staring at each other, having their own little conversation in their heads. "Alice, that can't happen. I won't allow it," Edward mumbled to her. "What is it?" I said with a little force. Their golden eyes hit me and almost took my breath away. I'm still not use to those eyes sometimes. They are so different looking. Alice spoke up again, "There is more that I have seen but I don't know if you want to know or not. It's a little......upsetting to all of us." I growled, "Tell me."

Alice looked at Edward and I saw him nod his head as he turned away from me. "Some of the visions I have seen, well basically we will lose a lot of people, including Bella and you." I stopped breathing for a second I'm sure of it. I looked over at Edward and he still had his back towards me. "How," I asked.

"The Volturi get upset, the next I see is a few of our friends dying, along with Edward. I then see you dying Jacob." Her eyes hit me as I stared at her in disbelief. "Of course this doesn't mean it will happen but it's just some of the glimpses I'm getting." She shrugged her shoulders and jumped down from the tree. She looked towards the house, she seemed a little spaced out and then she smirk.

"Okay, I have given you guys enough information to the point you won't fight. I'm going to go back to the house and finish packing. You boys better get into the house soon so Carlisle can show you a few things in case Bella does need you." I nodded and she was gone.

I looked over to Edward, who still had his back to me. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I ...I'm just...hell I don't know what to say." Edward didn't move. I continued to try to think of what I needed to say but then Edward turned to look at me. The expression on his face was of sadness, horror, and scared. I knew what he was feeling because I was feeling it too. "No, Jacob. I owe you an apology. You are right, I was trying to get Bella back and now we both might be without her. I can't Jacob, I can't live without her. It's like a hole in my frozen heart. I feel incomplete when I'm not near her. I know you can understand. Have you imprinted on her Jacob? Please tell me, have you?"

I stood there in total shock from this new information. I was right; he was trying to get her back. I slowly shock my head no. "No, Edward I haven't but that doesn't mean that I don't love her and she don't love me back. That's not saying that we can't be together forever either." He nodded his head as in agreeing with me.

"We must be on the move Jacob. We have a lot to prepare for." He started to walk toward the house, "Edward stop. I need to say this." He turned around and looked at me. "I had a dream before Alice came home. My ancestors told me that if I don't give her up, she will die. They are telling me that I need to end things between myself and her. I don't know if I can, but I can't lose her either. Basically I'm saying we need to talk to her and she needs to decide for herself, if she wants me or you. She needs to know the facts about everything. She has the right to know."

Edward looked back at the house and then turned back to me, "Let's go." We both walked back to the house, quiet and thinking. When we got back, the Cullen's' and the pack were standing outside. Carlisle pulled us aside and told us what he did and what to do. He told us to call him with any questions or concerns. I walked over to the pack and told them to go home, get some rest. I would stay with Bella and if I needed anything I would yell.

Everyone left besides me, Edward and Bella. I looked over at Bella and she looked like she was almost in tears. Her eyes came to me and I smirked at her. She smiled a little and I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. I walked slowly toward her as she ran off the porch. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. She was sobbing and saying she was sorry. I tried to get her to calm down when Edward came over and touched her cheek. "Bella, we both have a lot to talk to you about. Please, let's go into the house where you can rest and keep warm." Bella nodded her head but not letting go of me. I grabbed her hands from behind my back and loosened her grip. She looked up at me; I smiled and put her hands in Edward's. Her eyes came back up to mine and I could see the pain. She wanted me but I was pushing her into Edward. She then put her eyes on Edward and he smiled. I could see the tension decrease through her whole body. She sighed and walked with Edward into the house. My chest was on fire, I was in pain. I swallowed hard and slowly walked into the house. Tonight was going to be a rough night.


	24. Standing Up

After what seemed like hours, we told Bella everything except losing the baby. Edward told her that he never stopped loving her and wants her back. I told her that I would never leave her no matter the choice but that our future doesn't look good. Edward and I both explained about my dreams and I told her what the ancestors were telling me.

"The hell with the ancestors," she screamed between tears. I laughed thinking that was the same thing I said. She was sitting on the couch looking at her hands. I hunched down in front of her and took her hands inside mine. She didn't look up at me when my warmth embraced her. "Bella, please look at me," her eyes finally came to mine. They were red and swollen from all the tears she had cried. I was breaking her heart, but mine was breaking too. "Bella, for you to live, for everyone to live, you have to be with Edward." Her eyes were of pure sadness, "But Jacob." I stopped her with a kiss on her lips and stood up. I walked to the window and looked outside into the night. Where had the day gone?

As I stood there my eyes focused back on what was going on in the house. I could see Edward and Bella's reflection in the window. Bella was staring at me, not knowing what to do. Edward stared at her waiting for something, agreement, or happiness. I watched as Bella stood up and she slowly walked towards me. Her little hand touched my left shoulder. I closed my eyes so that I could make this dream stop. I took a deep breath in and smelled her all around me. God I love her so much, I can't do this. "Jacob," she whispered. No, I have to stay strong; the thought came through my head. "Jacob, please," she whispered again with pure sadness. The strain in her voice was too much to take. I turned to look down at her and she took the hand off my shoulder and moved it to touch my face.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm sorry for everything. Seems like everything is against us huh?" She smiled a little while tears fall from her face. "Jacob Black, I love you and always will." My heart started to break more and more with every word she said. "You know that I don't like taking orders from people or even ancestors that don't know me or you." I stared at her trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Jacob, as soon as the Volturi are gone we will be together, I promise." Her eyes went to Edward who was starting to move toward us.

"I have had some time to think about this. You know I have done some acting at my old school. I would always get the main roles." She smirked a little and looked over to Edward. "We will play this game for them to leave. I will pretend to be with you Edward. Only pretend! When I said I loved you Edward, I meant it but it's not the same as Jacob." She looked back up to me and smiled, then back to Edward. "The only feelings there are sisterly."

Her eyes came back to mine and she smiled again, whispering, "I love you. I want to be with you. You, me..." She took my hand and placed it on her belly, "and our little one. We will be together when this is all over with, do you understand Jacob? I want you and only you." I didn't care that Edward was standing there; I kissed her deeply picking her up off the floor. She laughed around my lips as I took in her smells and the feeling of her against my body. I knew then that we would be together, we will fool them.

I sensed the rooms atmosphere change, there was anger and hurt. I heard a growl come from my left and I broke the kiss and spun Bella out of the way. Edward hit me with raw power. I hit the wall of the house, which didn't hold up against me and him. I heard Bella scream as we both hit the ground. I kicked Edward off of me, which sent him flying over my head into a tree trunk. I stood up and growled, "You don't want this Edward." Edward growled of pure pain, "Oh yes I do." He charged me and I moved so that he ran past me. I saw Bella standing in the hole of the house.

Edward's hands landed on my back and I felt his foot hit me in the spine and sent me flying. I landed on the ground somewhere in the trees. I started to wonder if this was his whole plan, why didn't Alice see this. I heard Edward laugh above me. I glanced up into the tree and he was sitting on a branch with a snarl he said, "Oh I'm sure she did. But I shut off my phone. We are going to finish this." I heard Bella crying and screaming for us both. "Edward, you don't want this. You're breaking Bella's heart and if you kill me she will die. She would never take you back then."

I forgot how fast vampires move, next thing I knew I was hit in the face and was back in the yard of the house. I was on my back, having hard time breathing. Bella gasped, "JACOB!" I sat up slowly and looked back at her, screaming "DON'T MOVE!" I stood up slowly; looking back into the woods but couldn't sense where he was. "That's it Edward, I'm done with this shit." I started to take off my clothes and transformed. Bella started to scream in protest. Thoughts started to trail in my mind. Sam spoke, _'Need help Jacob?'_ I could sense the pack was near. I whispered my thoughts even though I knew Edward was listening, _'No, my fight. Just protect Bella.'_ Sam was passing my right side now, as he snorted his approval slowly walking towards the house.

'_COME ON EDWARD! BRING IT ON!'_ I screamed in my head. I heard a snarl from behind me. Edward slowly walked out of the woods, "The pack stays here." I nodded my head and thought, _'This is between you and me.'_ I could still hear Bella screaming at us as we circled each other. He lunged at me and my bite landed on his left forearm. I didn't bite as hard as I wanted too. I didn't really want to hurt Edward, just wanted to teach him a lesson. He cried out in pain which made Bella scream and cry more. I looked over towards her; she was on her knees, crying into her hands. I felt sharp pain in my neck, Edward had got me good this time. I howled out and took my paw to push him away. He fell to the ground but was back up in a blink.

The next thing I knew was Bella standing beside me screaming at Edward to stop and he swung at her. She went flying towards the house, but Sam caught her in his arms. We stopped and stared, stunned at what just happened. Bella moaned and I turned back to Edward growling, 'YOU BASTARD,' as I slowly made my way toward him. Like a lion stalking his prey. He choked out, "I...I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was her. Oh my god, what have I done?" I growled again but a voice came from the left.

"Jacob, she needs you. Please stop." I noticed that it was Esme voice. My head snapped and I saw Dr. Cullen and Esme standing by Bella in Sam's arms. "What are you guys doing here," Edward asked, his voice as stunned as I was. Dr. Cullen picked up Bella and started to walk towards the front door. Esme whispered, "Alice called us when she couldn't get through to your phone Edward. She saw Bella getting hurt and didn't know what was going on. So we came back. What are you two thinking? She doesn't need this right now." I dropped my head and whimpered. I felt a hand on my head, "Jacob, she needs you. Please change back and let me clean your wounds so you can be with her."

Esme turned to walk away but she stopped when she saw the hole in the house, her eyes came back to Edward, "You will explain this later. I didn't want an addition onto the house but I guess I will have to do something with that," pointing to it.

She rushed into the house, with Edward following behind. I transformed back, as Sam handed my clothes. "Do you need us to stay," he asked me with concern. I shock my head, "No that's okay. Do what is needed and I have this." He touched my shoulder, I winched at the touch. He left my side as I put on my shirt.

I looked up at the house wondering now what awaited me. The memories came back of what Alice told us. "Bella," I gasped and ran in the house. Esme was at the foot of the stairs, "Where is she," I whispered to her. "Carlisle is looking after her. Let me tend to your wounds." I didn't let her finish as I lightly pushed her aside climbing the stairs two at a time. I could hear Bella whimpering and could smell her, and her blood. OH NO! I rushed down the hall to where I stood outside a bedroom door. It was Edward's.

I opened up the door and saw Dr. Cullen working frantically on Bella. "Jacob," Bella whimpered. I was at the side of the bed in a second. "I'm right here Bella. I won't leave your side." I kissed the top of her head. "Jacob," she whimpered. "I was just trying to stop you two. I'm losing the baby Jacob." Tears started to form in her eyes and she was shaking. "Keep her calm Jacob," Dr. Cullen whispered.

"Shhhh...It's okay Bella. We have years to have children. Shhh...It's okay. Just close your eyes honey." I was stroking her hair and wiping the tears away. When I heard a gasp from the doorway, there stood Edward and Esme. Esme had her hand over her mouth with a look of horror. Edward stared at Bella. "You get out of here," I growled towards Edward. His eyes came to mine; they were glistening from tears that would not fall. "Please, Jacob I didn't mean too. Please, let me be here with you for her." I growled and I felt a small hand on my face.

I turned to see Bella looking at me, "He didn't mean too. It was my fault to get in the middle." I glared at her, "He hit you Bella, and you are losing the baby because of him." I turned to glare at him now. He looked down at the floor. "Jacob, I'm....I'm okay. I want him here too. He didn't mean to hurt me or to cause me to lose the baby." Rage took me over for a moment when she touched my face again it seemed to melt away. "If that's what you want," I whispered and kissed the inside of her palm. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Dr. Cullen was standing by the IV that was now in Bella's right arm. "Well, this explains the holes in the vision. She has lost a lot of blood. Since she wasn't too far along, it's highly unlikely I would have to do any surgery. Do you think you can explain to me what happened?"

As Edward started to tell them that he got anger about Bella choosing me, I ran my hand over Bella's hair. I slowly lifted the blanket covering her and saw the bruise that Edward's arm made on Bella's body. He hit her square in the stomach. Anger started to come up again but something snapped, "Charlie," I whispered. Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, "I'll take care of that." I turned to look at him.

"You just stay with her, okay? The blood is in the cooler over here. When the bag gets low just pull this out." He pointed to a white cap at the bottom of the bag already hanging, "Then you place the next bag unto that, and hang it just like this one. If you need me," he stopped in mid sentence. His eyes were on my neck, "Do you want me to look at your wounds?" I shook my head no, and then he whispered, "Okay. Well, just call if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and looked back at Bella. Edward moved a chair close to the bed where I could sit.

"Edward. Why don't you come with us? Let them have some time together." I looked up and saw Edward look over to Bella and then me, he nodded his head and followed them out the bedroom door. Now we play the waiting game, for life, for love, for everything.


	25. The Rebellion

**_**Okay, okay! I felt so bad for all of my loyal fans that I came home start from work and started working on this. It is now, MIDNIGHT and I'm finish with this chapter. Please, enjoy and I hope that you like the way this is going. I have finally came to a decision on the ending just now need to type it up and proof read. Like I said in my Author Note, full intentions on completing this by the end of October/beginning of November. ENJOY! I hope you love it. *~~Bethy99~~***_**

**_PS: I do not own any rights to Twilight, that is all Stephenie Meyer. I love all her characters and her series. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!! Also, there is quotes from the "Breaking Dawn" book. One of my favorite lines from Jacob!  
_**

* * *

A few days went by and Bella was getting stronger. She still needed help with minor things but she was moving around the Cullen's house and eating well. Dr. Cullen said that she wouldn't need any kind of surgeries. He made sure of it when he brought an ultrasound machine home from work. How that man can get things out of the hospital is beyond me.

I still hadn't talked or looked at Edward. He had made sure that when he came to see Bella, I wasn't around. Bella and I had been fighting since she woke about Edward. I wanted to break his neck but Bella kept saying that he didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't give a rat's ass if he did or didn't, he deserve to die in my book. Bella still wear the bruises from his little hit. I growled just thinking about it and his smog little face.

The wrongs of my mother started to come back in my memories. I tried to shove them back but they kept coming forward. I needed to go and clear my mind. "Bella, love," I whispered in her ear. The Cullen's were nice enough to let me stay with Bella in her room.

Bella whimpered, and pulled my arms tight around her again. I smiled and chuckled at her, even in her sleep so was needy. "Bella, love, wake up." I whispered in her ear and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. A smile slowly crept up on Bella's face as she hummed.

My smile grew bigger and I kissed her again at the same spot. Her eyes flickered and moved in my arms to face me. Those beautiful brown orbs hit me and I gasped for air. They were like chocolate covering vanilla ice-cream. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Good morning beautiful." She rolled her eyes and kissed my nose, "Good morning handsome." It was my turn to roll my eyes. She laughed and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm going to go for a run, do you want to come with me or stay here?" She looked back up at me with concern. "Don't worry honey, just need to clear my head. It seems like things are starting to fall into place. Rosalie and Emmett are on their way back. And there are tons of blood-suckers around this place that I'm starting to get jumpy." She laughed and smacks my chest, "Stop calling them blood-suckers."

I looked seriously at her, "Well I still say that Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular." Bella smack my chest again, giggling because she knew I was right about them two. They were just creepy, it gave me chills just thinking about them.

Although, that being said, the Cullen's had invited an interesting crew to help support Bella and to protect the family. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie were very quiet. They didn't talk to anyone really, they just watched. Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia were nice enough. I was intrigued by Benjamin. He had ability, as the vampires called it, to control the elements. I watched him move rock and ground from under my feet. I felt the wind shift around me as a ring of fire, which came from the camp, circled me. It was amazing.

He wasn't the only one that amazed me; Kate could take anyone to the ground with just a simple touch. I watched her take down Jasper and then Garrett, because he just wanted to feel it. They said it was like an electrical current going threw their bodies, no thank you.

Now Zafrina could make you go blind by having your imagination put you somewhere that she conjures. It leaves your senses at the door; they did this to me and attacked me. Thanks for the wronging. There was many more there, but they were quiet and watched Bella and I like hawks.

I could hear them talking to the Cullen's, trying to figure out why they would defend a human and werewolf. I don't know how many times I hear Carlisle saying the same, "Because Alice had foreseen them killing the whole family."

I stopped laughing at Bella and stared start ahead at the wall. This all didn't make sense, why were they coming here? Why were they so set on this? I finally heard Bella as her hand came to my face. "Jake, are you okay?" I looked back at her, blinking a couple of times. "This doesn't make sense Bella," I whispered and jumped out of bed. I could feel her eyes on me, wondering. "What are you talking about Jacob?"

I pulled my pants on and looked back to Bella looking at me, bewildered. "Bella, this doesn't make any sense. Why would they care if I and you were together? Why would they attack a group of vampires that had all these benefits? This doesn't make sense; the Cullen's aren't telling us everything." I grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head and pulled it on quickly.

"Wait Jacob, I don't know what you are talking about?" Bella whimpered as she slowly moved out of the bed. She put on her shorts and was throwing her tank top on as I walked over to her. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between my legs. "Bella, we need to think about this. All the Cullen's said that they don't normally all come unless they think that someone did something bad. I over heard a talk between Carlisle and Eleazar the other morning. It just came to me just now. Eleazar said that his time with the Volturi they use to go to covens and claim that they 'punishing' one of the members for a wrongful doing. When Carlisle asked further, Eleazer told him that the one that he was in on, Aro had said that he wanted one of the members in that coven. They would find some reason to engage on the coven and blackmail the one they wanted to join them. Most of the time, he said that they would kill members of the coven to force it on them. There is still something missing."

I looked up at Bella and she was frozen. I moved my hands up and down her arms. "Bella, honey? Honey, talk to me." Her brown eyes were huge like she had just noticed the outcome. "It's me Jacob," she whispered. I looked at her confused. She moved from out between my legs and walked over to the doors to the outside. My eyes followed her as she stopped and opened them as the birds sang reminding us it was morning.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I heard her sigh, as I slowly got off the bed and walked over to her. When I was standing right behind her, she turned around and I saw the tears fall down her face. "I didn't think about it until you said that. Oh my god, they are trying to save me. If they die because on me," she started to hyperventilate.

I grabbed her up in a hug and started to coo at her to calm her down. After a few moments when I knew that she wasn't going to pass out, I pulled her back to the bed. I sat her down and kneeled down in front of her, pulling her face up to look at me. "What is it Bella? What did you remember?"

She sniffled and whimpered, "When we were in Italy," I cringed at the thought of that place and what Bella had to do, pretending to be with someone that she didn't want to be with anymore. She continued on, "Aro wanted to talk to me. Edward encouraged me to step forward to him. I did so and accepted his hand to shake. I didn't know at that moment that Aro had powers like Edward. He couldn't see my memories. Of course this made him uneasy and then he asked Jane to attack me." I growled and she placed her hand on my face. I stopped at an instance, "She has a very close ability to Zafrina, but worse. Jane turns your senses against you. You are blinded; you see black and experience pain. She had no effect on me. Of course this pissed off Jane but seemed to please Aro."

I looked at her puzzled and then she sighed, "He wants me to join the Volturi when I became a vampire. He said that Edward, Alice, and I would fit in nicely with them. Of course at the time he didn't know about Jasper's ability. I still don't think he does." She was off in her little world thinking about Aro and what he wanted. I was still trying to map things together and then it clicked.

"They didn't tell us that they wanted you, or Edward. This changes everything Bella, don't you get it. They aren't really upset about Edward not changing you or being with me. They are after all of you; Alice, Edward and you. You all would be added trophies for their little club. Shit, this is just their way of getting to all of you. They are going to kill the ones you love to get all of you." I grabbed her face in my hands; she looked stunned, confused and upset.

"I need to talk to the tribe, to the pack. I need to talk to Carlisle, this changes everything. Shit Bella, this is going to be a blood bath." I stopped and realized that I was scaring her more. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I leaned over and started to kiss her all over her face. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. We have to get things in order. Come with me and we need to talk to everyone." She continued to sit there, mumbling about how horrible this was and that it's her fault. "It's not your fault honey. You didn't know." I grabbed her up in my arms and carried her out the room and down the stairs.

I noticed that everyone was already in the living room awaiting us. "I guess you all have heard what we just realized." Everyone nodded and Carlisle came forward, "Jacob, if we knew then. If we knew that this was where it was going to lead." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Carlisle, you didn't know. There was no way that you could have seen this. Not even Alice could see this; it's a hidden desire, not his actual decision." I opened my eyes and looked into his hazelnut eyes. My eyes drew down to look at Bella and her face was buried in my chest, crying.

Right then, I heard movement and I looked up to see Eleazar stepping forward. "Jacob, Bella, with your permission I would like to try a few things to see why they want you so bad Bella." I looked down at Bella and she whimpered looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her nose. She sniffled and gave me a half smile. I let her feet hit the floor as she wiped the tears away. She looked over to Eleazar and then back to me. I smiled again and pushed her towards him.

Eleazar was one, out of everyone in the room that I seemed to trust with Bella, besides the Cullen's. Eleazar put his hand forward for her to slid one of her hands into. She slowly did and he reached up with his other hand wiping the tear away from her cheek. "Beautiful Bella, please don't cry. We are here to protect you and your family. Now please, stop crying and I want to try something. Zafrina, can you step forward please."

I saw the tall Amazon woman step forward looking confused. When she came to Eleazar's side, she smiled down at Bella with her red eyes twinkling. That's freaky as hell, I'm sorry.

Eleazar whispered, "If your dear Jacob is true to his theory, Zafrina's ability would not affect you. Do you mind if she tries?" Bella whispered sure. She knew that Zafrina's visions were not something that would hurt her. Eleazar placed Bella's hand within Zafrina's and I watched as Zafrina's eyes became focused on Bella.

I looked to Bella and she was staring at their hands. My heart sank until I saw Bella's eyes move to Eleazar and then to mine. She wasn't affected. Eleazar smiled and whispered thanks to Zafrina. "Katie, can you come here please."

I jumped towards Bella and screamed no. The whole room closed in on me, I had about twenty vampires breathing down my neck. I growled as I pulled Bella towards me, "I have seen what Katie can do and you will not try it on Bella."

I heard a snicker from my left, and saw the beautiful long brown haired girl walk up. "I'll tone it down for her Jacob. I won't be as hard as I was on Jasper and Garrett. I promise."

Bella's hand touched my face, "its okay Jake, I trust them. They wouldn't hurt me, on purpose of course." I growled and she turned to look at me, pulling my face down to her. She kissed me lightly on the lips, "its okay Jacob." All my fears went out of me body and I was relaxed. My eyes snapped up and I looked around the room. I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned to look and saw Jasper and that damn little pixie Alice standing in the door.

"You guys are having all the fun without us," she chirped. "Alice," Bella screamed as she ran to her friend. They hugged and I smiled at the calming face of Jasper's. It was good to see him. He smiled his sideways smile at me and walked over to the family getting filled in on the events. That's when I realized that Edward wasn't standing there. Hopefully he ran away, I thought briefly.

Alice walked into the living room with Bella in her arms. "Jacob is right. I saw another vision. They whole guard is coming." I heard murmurs and gasps. Alice continued, "They have people tracking our covens and they believe that we are trying to create an uprising. At least that is what they are telling the witnesses. I know Aro's real plan. They have been tracking us and they know about our abilities. Aro has a new member to the guard, his name is Julius. Julius can sense abilities, but not like you Eleazer. He can just feel the presence but not know what it is. For over the past few months, they have placed trackers on groups, including you Romans." Alice glanced over to the creep-tackular duo. Then looked back to the crowd, "The most recent vision was Aro speaking to the witnesses and telling them that he believes that the Romans are forming an uprising to take back what they believe to be theirs."

Everyone was in an uproar in the room. "Everyone please, this is good news," Alice chirped. I looked at Alice and growled, "How is this good news?" She smiled that little smile, "We have another two weeks until they are here. We can get more help." More murmurs came around the room.

Eleazer stepped forward, "Are you sure of this Alice?" She nodded and kissed Bella on the cheek and danced her way to the Cullen's. Everyone was mumbling and talking amongst themselves. Bella came to my side and I wrapped my arms around her. Alice chirped, "Finish the test, I want to see if Bella is affected"

Bella looked up at me and smiled as Katie walked forward to meet her in the middle of the room. Katie giggles, "Okay no one touch me or Bella, if you do, well…just don't." Alice snickered and moves over to my side. She leaned over and whispers in my ear, "You really are good for her Jacob. I just hope that you can stay that way." I looked down at her and she smiled at me but then turned back to Bella. What the hell did she know?

I looked back at Bella and Katie was standing there, full grip on Bella's hand. Bella stood there looking around trying to figure out what was supposed to happen as everyone gasped. Katie growled and I could tell she was turning up her power. Finally Eleazer called Katie off and she huffed grinning at Bella. Bella smiled back and came back to my side.

I wrapped my arms around her as Eleazer laughed, "This is interesting, very interesting." Carlisle stepped forward, "What is it Eleazer?" Eleazer laughed again, looking Bella over and then shook his head. "I have figured out what it is that Aro is so interested in. Bella is a shield." Carlisle stopped and looked over to Bella and me. Everyone in the room froze. What the hell does that mean, I thought? Edward chimed in from behind us, "That's what I would like to know."


	26. Shielding

_***I do want to apologize I goofed on the last chapter. Kate is not brunette, she is blonde. *smacks her forehead* **_

_**So I have fixed her appearance in this chapter. Sorry about that guys. Enjoy!***_

All eyes were on Edward as he walked into the room. His eyes were on Bella. He looked like hell. His hair was wet but looked like he just woke up from a twenty year nap. He had redness and dark circles around his eyes. I wondered if he had been trying to cry or he was just rubbing them like crazy.

Edward's eyes flickered to me for a moment and then back to Bella. I got the hint that he was thinking about Bella. His eyes moved from us to his family. Esme was by his side in a second, hugging him tight.

"I want to know what you were talking about Eleazar. You think Bella is a shield?" Edward spoke up, even his voice sounded weak and worn. I shook my head and looked down to Bella. Her eyes were still on Edward.

Eleazar cleared his throat and all eyes were on him again. He smiled at Bella and put his hand out for her to accept. She looked up at me and I smiled, telling her it was okay. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I knew who it was before I looked. Sam smiled at me as he came down the steps to the living room. Another shift to my right, I felt calm and knew it was Jasper. I glanced over and saw him smiling sideways at me. I smiled back and looked back to Bella, who was now sitting on the couch, with her back towards us. Eleazar had moved to sit in front of her on the coffee table, his eyes directly on her.

"She is a shield, yes." Eleazar smiled at Bella. "Dear Bella let me explain your ability and why our dear Aro wants you so badly." Bella nodded and looked back to me. Our eyes met and I could sense her concern. A wave of calm hit me again and I could see her shoulders relax. Her eyes shot to Jasper and she whispered her thanks. He laughed and waved her on. All eyes were drawn back to Eleazar.

"Dear Aro wants you because you are not affected by our abilities. As you have seen yourself, you are not affected by him, Jane, Kate, or Zafrina. You are even shielding against me which is very intriguing. That's why it took me so long to recognize. You control this, not knowing, in your mind. You block, or as we call it shield, people from entering your mind or control you. There is only one other person I know, that can do something similar. She is a member of the Volturi and she does a physical shield on the person that she's in contact with. Basically she can shield the person against physical contact, divert the attacker on something or someone else." A whisper came around the room and then Carlisle whispered, "Renata! I didn't even think of her."

My eyes shot to Carlisle then back to Eleazar, who was nodding his head. Eleazar's eyes had not left Bella's, "You see Bella, this shield ability you have could be very useful to them if they are fighting a coven that has similar powers as the Cullen's, or the Amazon's. You could be very useful to any vampire coven."

My eyes flickered to Bella, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Another wave of calm hit me but this time my senses were just too much. I moved towards the couch and sat beside Bella. She looked up at me, smiled weakly as tears ran down her face.

"Bella, sweet Bella, do not cry. We know now what he seeks. We know now what we have to do to protect not only the Cullen's but you." Eleazar smiled sweetly to Bella and wiped one of her tears away.

"Alice, what do you know about this Julius," Edward spoke. My eyes went to him as I followed his view on Alice. Alice smiled as Jasper came to her side. "I don't think it's me you have to ask." Her face turned towards her husband as he smiled down at her.

"As Alice had the vision of the new comer, I had her tell me what he looked like. She described him as tall with long black hair. Said he tied it back but the scar was what set me off." Jasper's eyes came up from Alice to Eleazar and Carlisle.

"I gave him that scar. When I was with Maria she had changed a young man that she believed to be great leader of the new vampires. He was strong welled and aiming to please her," he said in a bitter voice.

"He wouldn't listen to me in directing the new vampires. He wanted them to be wild and untamed. I tried to explain to him that we couldn't do that, they needed stricture, but he wouldn't listen." He sighed and looked down at the floor, "I went to Maria and told her the problem. She said for me to destroy him, but I was tired of killing the young ones. Even though they were untrained and unruly, it was starting to wear on me. I went to talk to him to see if I could reason but he wouldn't listen. One thing leads to another and he got the upper hand on me and got away. We didn't have a tracker at the time and I wasn't as good as I am now about my senses. When Alice described this man to me...I thought of him. When she said his scar was from his right temple to his left cheek...I knew it was him."

"Wait a minute," I turned to face him. "How does he have a scar? You heal just as we do." Jasper smiled as he turned his head towards me. "Yes Jacob we do heal just like you, but I gave him that scar before he was changed. The reason Maria wanted him changed was...he put up a fight with me. He was trying to kill me with a knife that was soaked in salts. Back then, the people believed us to be evil and that salt would kill us. When he lunged at me the third time, I finally got a hold of the hilt and took it from him. He was angry and charged me. I swing my hand that had the knife in it. I hadn't realized what I did until that moment. I had turned the knife around and I cut the young man from his cheek to his forehead. Since it had salt on the blade, even with the change, the wound wouldn't heal right."

"Oh," was all I could say. Edward spoke up then, "So what else do you know about him Jasper?" Jasper walked around the room as if he was contemplating. "I didn't know much about him, he didn't stay long. Now that we know he has an ability, his behaviors have come into light. I thought about this on the way back with Alice, there is a lot now that is explained. He was always drawn to the ones that did have something special about them. I remember one girl that could control fire. He found her and brought her back to camp. Now that I think about it, he always seemed to lead us to ones that had some kind of ability."

I heard a hum from my right and looked at Eleazar who looked like an old man thinking about the past. "That's very interesting. So Aro has found my replacement." Eleazar looked up at Bella and then his eyes shifted towards me. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle with delight, "Then he has no need for me anymore."

Carlisle stepped forward, "What do you mean Eleazar?" Eleazar patted Bella's knee and stood up in a fluid motion. "I'm in the clear, old friend. I have no worries of him trying to take me away from my family." He smiled at Carlisle and then to his family. Edward mumbled, "He could still want better, Eleazar." Eleazar glanced over at Edward as his smile faded. Edward was right though, if Eleazar was better than this Julius, what is to stop Aro from taking him?

Right then, Kate moved forward, towards Bella. She looked down at Bella as her blond hair swayed around her shoulders, "I wonder if you can project?" My brows came down as I tried to figure out what that meant, while staring at Bella. Bella's eyes came to mean and she nuzzled into my shoulder. "What does that mean," Bella's eyes on Kate now.

"Can you push it out of yourself? Shield people around you, like Renata without touch." Kate said still staring at Bella. Bella's voice came out shaky and unsure, "I….I don't know. I…I didn't even know that I could, that I, I don't know." She was shaking by this point. I think it was too much for her to take in. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her as we sat on the couch.

"Alice, what else did you see," Edward asked to get the attention off of Bella. She was freaking out and needed some time to think. Alice's little voice rang out, "I saw that they are getting everyone together. They had people watching all the clans, as I stated. They weren't bringing the full guard until the Romans moved. Like I said, Aro has the witnesses believing there is an uprising here."

One of the creep-tackular spoke, "They want a war." The other one finished, "We will give them one." As I turned to look at them, I saw their red eyes staring off in the distance. Alice giggled and nodded to them, "Yes, they will have one won't they, Stefan and Vladimir." They both looked at her with smiles that would scare a grown man. Hell, they scared me.

All the talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. Carlisle got to the door in a flash and opened it. I heard him talking to someone. "I don't understand why you are here?" I heard a mumble but couldn't understand it because the voice was so low.

Carlisle stepped back and motioned for the visitor to walk in. A tall looking man walked in with short blond hair. His red eyes looked around until they landed on the Romans. "My lords, I have brought news," as the tall man moved towards them. "What news," one of the creepy spoke. The man got down on his one knee and kissed the awaiting hands of the Romans. "They plan to move in two weeks. They are bringing the full guard and plan to destroy this clan. Is there anything else you ask of me, my lords?"

The Romans looked back at Alice and smiled, "Yes, send our clans. Send them here to protect their lords. We will have our lives back." The other Roman whispered, "Yes, we will have our home back."

The tall man stood and bowed his head and was gone out the door. Carlisle walked back into the room after closing the door. "We will not have war here," he said in a harsh tune while glaring at the Romans. They smiled at him. "No war will be needed," the one whispered. The other completed, "Just making it known that we can take it back."

Alice spoke then, "So how long has Owen been among the Volturi?" I turned to look at Alice now, "He's a spy? But, wouldn't that Aro guy know this?" Everyone turned to look at me. I looked back to the Romans as their smiles widened, "One little pawn," then the other spoke, "Doesn't hurt the future."

I looked at them stunned, "You are sending him to his death." I couldn't believe this. Alice spoke up, "He won't return to them. He left to tell us their information. The Volturi doesn't know he's gone…well they might now. I'm sure he was followed but he's not going to return back to them. He will return here with help." She smiled at me.

"You saw this already didn't you Alice," Edward whispered as he moved towards her. She laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, I did. Now let's get the others and see what our Bella can do." She came over and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her towards the door.


	27. The Struggle

As, Eleazar and Kate worked with Bella, the others were working with Alice to get more help. I stood there looking at both groups. "Are you okay Jacob?" I heard Sam coming up behind me. I glanced over at him and then back to where Bella stood. "She hasn't really mourned our child, nor have I. We have both been so focused on everything else. I'm scared for her and me. I just don't understand anymore, why these things keep happening to us."

I looked back to Sam, hoping for guidance or just a pat on the back. He stood there staring off in the distance. I looked back to Bella and then Sam spoke, "Did you ever think that you weren't meant to be with Bella?" I snapped my head back towards Sam. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. Sam continued, "Jake, you haven't imprinted on her. The ancestors have told you to leave her and now all this is happening, maybe it's just not meant to be."

I shook my head, "No, not you too. You are my second. You are supposed to back me up on my decisions." I looked back to Bella, "I want to be with her. I will be with her, end of discussion." Sam stood there in silence with me. A few minutes had past, "I don't know why this is happening Jacob. I don't know why you haven't mourned your child but there is some good out of this." I glanced over at him with my eyebrow cocked. "There's a bound between the wolves and the vampires. That has never happened before, and I think our ancestors would be proud that we can fight with them. The Cullen's are showing us that there is good in their kind, and we show them that we are not out to kill them." He looked back at me with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and patted his back.

"So true Sam, so true." Right then Alice walked over to us. "Zafrina said that she has a friend in the Amazon's that could really help us out. She is on the way to get her. She stated that she would be returning later this week. Eleazar has already contacted some others to come. It looks as though we will get a good turn out. Jacob, can I talk to you for a second please?" Alice chirped as she started to walk away. Jasper came to her side but she motioned him off.

I looked at Sam and he shrugged his shoulders. I started to follow Alice into the woods by the house. She walked at a normal pace until we reach the creek when she came to a sudden stop. She spun around and caught me off guard. "Damn Alice you could have warned me."

She looked behind me and smiled, "We don't have long to talk. The others will start to look and Bella will be very upset here soon." I looked at her with horror in my eyes. "Oh Jacob, she won't be able to do what they are asking her. She will be upset, between that and the baby, of course." She sighed and looked behind me again, "I called you back here because the future has changed. Of course I can't see you but I can see Bella and….how do I say this…um the most recent vision I had is she becomes a vampire. I wanted you to be aware because I see all of her future now which means….um…you're not there."

I stood there with my mouth open and staring into those big golden eyes. "I…um…when you were involved I would only get glimpses of her life. Now, I can see everything. I wanted to let you know because I don't understand where you have gone. Bella never seems upset, so you have to be close. I just don't know where. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, I really am. I have grown to care for you as much as I do Bella. Please, take this as nothing more than a possibility." She lightly touched my arm and her hand was like ice. I flinched but held my arm still because I too have grown to care for the Cullen's as much as my family. Well all of them besides Edward.

I turned to watch her walk away from me and with a blink of my eye, she was gone. I slowly turned back around and walked over to the rock that was near the edge of the creek, sat down to look at the slow moving water. I was trying to piece everything that was going on. I remember Alice telling me about her visions with me involved. She could never see me, but knew I was there because of the broken glimpses. Now she was seeing Bella at full vision. I didn't ask her, who she was with. I didn't ask her who changed her into a vampire. I was more worried that I wasn't there.

With the future being so uncertain, I shouldn't be sitting here. I got up and started to run back towards the Cullen's home. When I came out of the trees, I looked right towards Bella who looked exhausted. I continued to run to her, I scooped her up and walked her towards the truck. "Sorry everyone, she needs sleep and rest. I'm taking her to my place, we will be back later." I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye and I could see he didn't like Bella leaving.

Bella's head rested on my shoulder and her arms came around my neck. She whispered, "Thank you Jacob." I looked down at her as I lightly placed her feet to the ground. I opened the truck door, "You're welcome." I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now, get in the truck. I'll drive."

She jumped up into the truck and I followed behind her. Everyone's eyes were on us as I backed up the truck and took off down the long drive. Bella scooted close to me, so that she could lay her head on my shoulder. I wrapped that arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to me. I felt my chest getting wet. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head as she cried.

We got to the house and my father was out on the front porch. As I got out of the truck and pulled Bella back into my arms to carry her, I saw the pack of wolves arriving. I didn't give them too much attention, just nodding my head as I walked into the house.

By the time I got Bella back into my room, she was crying to the point of shaking. She was having problems breathing in deep as the sobs continued. I pulled down the covers and placed her on the bed. I pulled away and she grabbed my hand, "Stay with me Jacob." Her eyes were pleading with me. I whispered, "Of course." I positioned myself behind her and pulled the covers over us. I held her as we both shed tears for our past, our fears, and our future.

After our sobs had slowed down, I whispered, "Bella, please stay with me." She turned her head just enough to see me. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hand came up and lightly touched my face. My eyes closed at the contact. She wiped a tear off my cheek and my eyes came open. Those brown orbs looking back at me and she whispered, "Jacob, I don't know about the future but right now, right in this moment, I'm yours."

She leaned forward and kissed my lips with chastity. I kissed her back with a little more force. She started to turn her body to face mine. She started to deepen the kiss and her tongue lightly traced my lips. I moaned and let my mouth open for her to continue.

We continued this until we made love. It wasn't animistic; it was pure love and need. We needed each other right there. Just to be with each other, no problems, no pain, no vampires, no Volturi. It was just us, just Bella and me.

* * *

*****Wonder what will happen? I know but I'm not telling just yet. **

**Sorry this is a short Chapter. I'm working on the next two chapters. I'm hoping to have them both up this weekend...but of course no promises. Enjoy!!!*****


	28. The New Comer

*****Yea, sorry about the miss spell of Eleazar. I didn't catch that until this chapter. BAH! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. I'm working on the next one. Hopefully have it post by tonight or Monday. Love ya guys..and I'll keep up the good work...or try too. Bethy99*****

* * *

Bella and I laid around for what felt like months. I brought her breakfast in bed and hold her while she cried. She was going through a depression from the lost and frustration that she couldn't help.

I heard a knock on my window. I leaned over kissed Bella on the cheek and walked over. I saw Sam standing there with a huge smile. I opened up the glass that was between us, "What's up Sam?" His smile got bigger, "I would ask you the same thing but I already know." I rolled my eyes and growled at him. He laughed, "Alice wanted me to tell you that Zafrina will be back on Monday. She would like the whole pack to be there to meet the new comer. I guess she will be able to communicate with us in wolf form."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really? That's interesting. Okay, we will be there." Sam nodded, "I'll let you get back to business." I reached threw the window and smack him on the shoulder as he tried to get away. "Damn Jake, I was just joking." He said laughing as he ran back towards the Cullen's.

"We can go back now if you want too." Bella's voice came from behind me as I closed the window. "No, we will stay here until we are needed. Sam has it under control. We need our time." I moved back towards the bed and lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She sniffled and turned to look at me. "Jake we have been in bed for two days now. The only time we have moved was to take showers, go to the bathroom, or eat. I ready to go back. I know..." she sniffled again. "I know that we lost the one thing that we were hoping for but we have to look to the future. We have a fight ahead of us and we need to be prepared."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. I placed my hands on both sides of her face. "I want us to have our time. We need to take care of each other right now." She started to shake her head, "No, Jake they need us there." I sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Lips touched my throat and I closed my eyes. She knew when she kissed me there I would do anything for her. I lowered my head to look her in the eyes again, "Alright. If you are ready to go back, then we will." She nodded her head and gave me a small smile. She didn't want to go back but she thought that she should.

I sighed and moved off the bed. "I'll go get the shower started for you." As I walked past her, she grabbed my hand. "How about we take one together," she whispered. She started to get up out of bed; I had forgotten that she wasn't wearing any clothes. I growled and scooped her up and rushed towards the bathroom. Her lips were on my neck and shoulder area, trailing kisses up and down.

After an hour in the shower, we decided that it was time to head toward the Cullen's. We walked hand and hand to the truck. I opened the door motioning her to get in. She did with a little giggle. I climbed in behind her and fired it up.

We drove down the road, I saw out of the corner of my eye the boys were following me. I snorted, "What's wrong Jake?" I looked over at Bella, who was messing with her hair. "Oh, it's nothing. Looks like Embry and Quil have nothing better to do then follow us." Bella looked out towards the woods and smirked. "I hope they didn't hear everything." She blushed and looked down at the strand of hair she was playing with. She was biting her lip and looking ashamed. I rubbed my hand down her face and laughed, "Who cares if they did. I'm sure my screaming chased them away." Bella finally laughed.

When we arrived to the Cullen's, we were both laughing. Alice was at Bella's side of the truck before it was in park. "Bella, I have missed you," she chirped. Bella smiled at her, "I've missed you too Alice. Where is everyone?"

Alice hugged her tight, "They are out hunting. The only ones that are here is just Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and me. Emmett and Rosalie went into town to get you and the pack some food." As I got out of the truck, Sam was by my side. "You didn't' have to come today you know?" I nodded and looked over at Bella. "Oh it was her idea." I smiled at him and walked over to Bella. Her smile was genuine and she wrapped her arms around my waist. She still needed time but she was doing better than before.

The weekend went by fast and Zafrina was back. "She is very much a, what are they called," Zafrina was having a hard time explaining why her friend wouldn't come and meet everyone. Alice spoke up, "She a loner. She prefers the company of animals. Her ability has left her, by herself in away, at least to other beings." Zafrina nodded but continued, "She said she will talk only to the leader of the pack of wolves. I told her that was you, Jacob, am I correct." I nodded my head and glanced over to Sam. He nodded too in agreement to Zafrina. "I told her also, if you are not in wolf form that Sam is your second in command." I nodded and so did Sam.

Zafrina smile her beautiful smile and turned to walk away. "Wait Zafrina, what's her name?" I asked in haste because I wanted to know who I was going to be talking to. It's weird to have an outsider communicate with us. Edward was the only vampire we knew that could do that. Zafrina turned her head to look at me; her smile was still in place. "Her name is Tecmessa, but you can call her Tessy for short." I nodded my head and looked at Sam.

"I want everyone in wolf form to meet with her. I'm going to go check on Bella. Come back and tell me how things go, okay?" Sam nodded and took off for the woods. I slowly walked back towards the house and I could hear Eleazar and Kate talking. "I don't think she can do it Eleazar. I would put money on it that if she becomes a vampire, her mind would be able to do it."

Kate sounded upset but promising at the same time. "I agree," Eleazar chimed in. I walked through the door and went to the living room where everyone was. Bella wasn't there, I looked at Kate and she motioned towards the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I could hear whimpering. I turned towards the sound and saw Bella with her arm wrapped around Edward. I growled and walked towards him. His eyes came up to mine and I stopped in mid-stride. Bella looked up at me and whispered, "Jake." I looked down at her and those brown orbs were swollen to the point I didn't think she could shut her eyes.

I started to walk again, looking only at Bella. When I got close enough, her arms came around me. She pulled me close and started to cry again. I hushed her and looked up to Edward. His eyes were eyes of concern. "What happened?"

Edward turned and walked to the other side of the countertop, grabbing a glass and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He placed it in front of Bella and me. He opened the bottle of water and poured it into the glass. "Here Bella, drink some water," he whispered towards her. She let go and grabbed the glass, drinking down every drop. I growled, "What happened, Edward?"

He leaned back on the sink, "They don't believe that she can shield, at least not as human. They were trying to talk her into changing." I growled again but felt hands around me again. "Ever single one of you is putting her through to much. She just lost our baby and was told, that this group of vampires are after her. Now you are telling her that she needs to become one to protect everyone. That's just....fucked up. That's the only way to say it." Bella whimpered below me.

There was a commotion behind us. "Oh my, Peter! Charlotte!" I could tell it was Jasper's voice and that he was excited to see them. Edward left the room to greet the new comers. I looked down at Bella and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, honey you don't have to do anything that you don't want too. You don't have to become a vampire for anyone."

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Jacob I'm sorry but Tessy won't talk to me. She wants to talk to you. She won't come anywhere near us either. We have no clue what she looks like." I nodded my head. I looked down to Bella, "Do you want to go home?" She shook her head, "I want to go to my home. I want to see Charlie. I want to stay there until the fight." I was a little taken back but I could understand. We had been avoiding Charlie for awhile now. Of course, he loved me as a son so as long as she was with me, he didn't care where she was. I nodded my head, "Sam, can you take her to her home. I'll go talk to Tessy."

I stood Bella up and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll come by later and see you." She shook her head, "No. You stay here. Just let me, let me be alone tonight." I was stunned by this. Why doesn't she want me there for her? "Are you sure?" I looked into her eyes as they came to mine. I could tell she was tired but there was something else there. "I'm fine Jacob. You need to be a leader and not worrying about me. Please, go do your thing tonight. I'll be at home and I'll see you sometime tomorrow." She pulled out of my arms and walked down the hallway towards the front door.

Sam came to my side, "Send Paul or Embry to stay close to Bella's house." He nodded and ran after Bella. I stood there in the Cullen's kitchen not knowing what to think or do. What was going on with Bella? I was worried about her. She wasn't acting the same and we only had a few more days until the Volturi arrived.

I sighed and slowly walked outside. I slowly stripped off my shirt, and by the time I hit the tree line I had my jeans off. I laid them down on the ground as I transformed. '_Tessy, it's me, Jacob. You wanted to speak?'_ I heard what sounded like an angel speaking, _'Hello Jacob. I see Zafrina has told you my nickname. It's a true pleasure to meet a werewolf.'_I snorted as I ran towards, where I thought her to be. I came to nothing but thin air. She giggled and whispered, _'You will never find me, nor see me. I'm not even close to the Cullen's home. I wanted to let you know, I'll be there with aid. I have found another pack of wolves that are willing to help us. Of course they are not as big as you but still will be a great deal of help.'_

I snorted again as I ran in the other direction that I thought she was. Again, thin air, she giggled again_. 'Good bye Jacob.'_ Then there was nothing. _'Tessy? Tessy? What the hell?'_ I started to look around. '_She did the same thing to us, Jacob. She asked where you were. I told her you were with Bella and she demanded to speak to you.'_ Sam's voice rang though my head.

I got back to my clothes. _'Embry, or Paul, I'm on the way to Bella's. Don't worry about posting there.'_ I heard them mumble something as I changed back to my human form when I cursed at Alice standing right there.

"What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" She laughed her little voice, "I don't think I could do that. Did you have a nice talk with Tessy?" I raised my eyebrow toward her, "Yes, why?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I think you two will really get along together. Just wondered if you have seen her yet?" I shook my head, "She was hiding from me." Alice laughed again, "Tessy is a funny girl. Well, night Jacob." Then she was gone.

What the hell is going on with all this? These vampires are acting weirder than usual. I shook my head and got dressed. As I put my shirt on, it felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anything. I walked out of the woods and started towards Bella's. It was going to be a long walk but it was worth it to make sure that she w**as safe. **


	29. The Proposal

*******LEMON ALERT!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS......VERY INTENSE!!! YET AGAIN.......LEMON ALERT,.... LEMON ALERT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!*******

As I got to Bella's, Embry and Quill took off towards home. I looked up towards the window to see if her light was still on, and it was. I climbed up the tree and tapped on her window. I heard her huff and mumble something. She opened the window without even looking, "Damn it Quill I don't want." Her eyes met mine, "What are you doing here Jake? I told you to take care of whatever you needed and not baby-sit me."

I looked her up and down, taking in all of her. She was standing there with a thin gray tee-shirt, a pair of small black shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. "May I come in," I asked probably a little to husky. I needed her, I wanted her. She must have seen it in my eyes and she slowly nodded her head.

She stepped away from the window to allow me to swing in. When my feet landed, I took the two steps to pin her up against the wall. Both of my hands were on either side of her head and my body pressed up against her.

Bella's breathing was labored as she wrapped her arms up and around my shoulders. Her eyes kept going from my mouth to eyes then she would do it again. "Bella," I leaned into her neck and kissed her soft spot between her shoulder and neck. "Bella, I need you." I kissed up her neck to her ear, "I want you." I rocked my hips and she gasped.

I pulled back to look at her, to see her eyes closed with pure lust. She was panting and moaning with every roll of my hips. "Bella, please?" I pleaded with her. She moaned again, and then grabbed my hair to pull my lips to her. I moaned at the contact of our lips. She was always so passionate when she kissed me, which made it even harder for me not to just rip her clothes off.

I reached down and placed both of my hands on her butt. Bella jumped up and I braced myself for her to wrap her legs around me. After I felt she was secure around my waist, I walked us over to the bed not breaking our kiss. Bella's tongue came out to lick my lower lip. I opened my lips to except her tongue and moaned at the battle between mine and hers.

As I laid Bella down on the bed, I ran my hand down her left leg to keep it on my hip. I moved her around so that I could lie lightly on top of her. My erection was right where it needed to be. I could feel her warmth coming though her shorts. I let my hand trail up her leg to where the shirts started. I lightly traced the bottom of the shirts with my finger tips. Bella rewarded me with a moan as she kissed me deeper.

I smiled around the kiss and started to slide my finger up and under her underwear. I was rewarded again with the feeling of Bella's hot, wet core, but also a moan of my name when my fingers met the flesh there. I pulled away, "Charlie," I panted in a question. Her eyes came to mine, full of lust and love, "Fast asleep."

I leaned down and kissed her deeply again. I whispered, "Take your shirt off," as I kissed her neck. She didn't hesitate and did it in one fast motion. I was pulling her shorts and underwear off. She was a goddess laying here naked in front of me.

I let my eyes trail up and down her body until I saw what I really wanted. I growled and dove for the body part that was glistening at me. Bella moaned and then grabbed a pillow to scream into. I flicked, licked and bit her little clit as I continued to pull my fingers in and out of her. I started to feel her clap down on my fingers so I knew she would be batting me away here soon.

She reached down and grabbed what little hair I had and pulled me up. I licked my lips as my body came up slowly. "Jacob," she moaned as her lips hit mine. Her tongue invaded my mouth as her little hands started to work on my pants. I growled when she finally got into them and grabbed a hold of me. She started to rub what she could.

I couldn't take much more. I jumped up and took off my shorts. She whimpered as I started to crawl towards her on the bed. "I need you Bella," I whispered. She moaned, "Than take me Jake." I didn't need to be told twice and I shoved myself deep into her. We both moaned a little too loud, as we both stopped to listen for Charlie. There was nothing until I heard him snore. I smirked at Bella, which she in turn raised an eyebrow and rotated her hips. I growled and started to rock in and out of her.

We were both into the moment before a loud knock on the door. "Bella, honey? You okay in there? I thought I heard something." Bella's look of horror was classic. She jumped up and ran to the door before Charlie could open it. "Sorry dad. I had a nightmare. I knocked my CD player off the bed. Sorry, go back to bed." Charlie mumbled something about teenagers and I heard him walking towards his room.

Bella looked back over at me, as she locked the door. "Now, where were we?" She asked softly. I raised my eyebrow this time. "Charlie is still awake," I looked at the door and then back to Bella who was now stalking me as prey. She slowly crawled up the bed and pushed my body so I was on my back. She straddled my hips and slowly slid me into her. I moaned and she covered my mouth. "I guess we will have to be quiet, now won't we." She rotated her hips and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. That was by far the sexiest and the biggest turn on possible.

She moaned softly when my cock twitched inside her. "That sounds like a competition Ms. Swan. I bet I could make you scream." She moaned again, as her head fell back, sticking her chest out towards me. I sat up enough to wrap my arms around her back and start sucking on her breast. She moaned again when I nibbled on them. She rotated her hips over and over. "Bella, you keep doing that I'm not going to last very much longer." She smirked at me, grabbing both sides of my face, looking me in the eyes. "Hmm, maybe that's the plan there big boy," she whispered as she rocked her hips again.

I couldn't wait anymore, this was pure animal instinct. I flipped her so that she was on her back was on the bed, but I was standing up the whole time not breaking the contact. I grabbed her pillows and placed them under her back and butt. I leaned forward and whispered into her lips, "You better cover you mouth with something, cause I'm going to make you scream." She whimpered and rocked her hips again. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and started to thrust in her hard.

I looked down at her and she was biting her lip, eyes closed and playing with her breast. That had to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I moaned quietly as I slammed into her harder. "Oh Jake," she whimpered as her head went back and forth on the bed. I whispered, "That's right Bella, cum for me." She rocked her hips again which almost made me shot my load.

I reached down with my hand and started to rub her clit. "Jacob," she screamed and I felt her tighten around me. She started to shake from the wave of climax that it made me lose control. "Fuck Bella," I moaned as I came inside of her. I leaned forward and started kissing her all over. I didn't want to take myself out of her. She was so warm, safe, loving, my everything. I want to make her happy, keep her safe. I want to be her friend, her lover, her safety net.

I stopped kissing her and looked down at her face. She was glowing and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Bella, will you marry me." I whispered. Her eyes opened and looked right into my eyes. I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. "Bella, will you marry me? Will you be with me forever?" I ran my hands through her hair that laid out all around her head like a halo.

When my eyes came back to hers, tears were falling down her face. "Oh Jake, yes!" I stopped my movement of my hands and stared into her eyes. She placed both hands on my face and whispered again, "Yes Jake. I'll be your wife, forever and always."

I leaned in and kissed her deeply. As the kissing intensified, my body started to respond. She moaned at the feeling and so did I. I was still inside her from our last session and now I was rock hard again. I started to rock my hips slowly. I was going to make love to her. She just told me she would marry me. She was going to be my wife. What could possibly go wrong with this? Nothing, we were living in the moment now. We will live this moment as long as we can.

* * *

*****I know this is a short chapter, but I'm working on the next one which is very interesting. Hehehe! You will have to wait and see what will happen next. Also, I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone that has commented about their thoughts on my storyline. I know it's a little rocky but this is my first long story really. I do have good out comes for Bella and Jacob, I PROMISE! We just have to have the mystery and the conflict or it wouldn't be a good story now would it. *wink* Hang in there....it will be over soon. *smile* Bethy99*****


	30. Imprinted

As the sun cascaded into Bella's bedroom, I was still laying wide awake watching my angel sleep. I had just asked her to marry me. I started to think about the imprinting process that has always been told to us. I would fill the need of what she wants. I will fill the void in whatever is missing.

I lightly touched Bella's face and a smiled came across her face. My heart skipped and I felt that connection. I couldn't be away from her. I was the person that filled her void. Had I imprinted on her?

Bella's eyes flickered opened and those gorgeous eyes came to mine. "Hi," she whispered in a sleepy voice. "Good morning beautiful," I whispered and kissed her forehead. She moved so that her whole body was facing me. I saw her naked body under the covers and I wanted to make love to her again. I growled and kissed her lips roughly.

There was a tap on the window. I growled at the irritation, Bella just laughed. "Why can't we have a moment's peace?" The window opened, Bella squealed, and I jumped up to stop whoever it was. "Oh Bella it's just me," the little pixie of a vampire said as she climbed in before I reached it.

I looked around for my underwear and I saw it about a mile away from the bed. "Oh my," Alice chirped. I looked up to see Alice's back towards me. "I see why Bella likes you so much." I smirked as Bella squealed at Alice to shut up. I made it over to my underwear and slipped them on before Alice turned around.

"I came to tell you that the Volturi have left early. They plan to arrive tonight when the moon is straight above us in the meadow." Her voice was strong but worried. I looked past her, out the window, seeing the light dusting of snow on the trees and ground.

"Alice, why are they coming early? I thought that they would come this weekend. It's only Wednesday." I looked over to Bella, who had the covers pulled up to her chin and looked scared. I looked to Alice, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Alice shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. "I wanted to give you one last night together, without worrying about the future. Now, come we have to prepare."

Bella whispered, "What about Charlie?" Alice started to climb out the window, "Don't worry about it. You are staying with me since my family out of town. He's not expecting you back until Sunday night." Then that little pixie was gone.

I looked over at Bella, who now looked confused. I walked over and closed the window, than sat down beside Bella, pulling her into my arms. "Are you okay," I asked in a whisper. She nodded and sniffled. I lifted her chin as I looked down at her. Tears were starting to fall down her face. "Bella, what's the matter love?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head no. "Bella, something is wrong. What is it?" She pulled away from me, throwing the sheet down and walking over to grab her clothes. I stood up and followed her to where she stood. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm worried Jacob," she whispered and I could feel her shaking from the tears. "Bella look at me," I started to turn her towards me. She turned but she was looking at the floor. I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at me. Tears were streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb. I leaned in and softly kissed her. I pulled away and her eyes were still closed. When those glorious eyes opened, I smiled.

"I'm worried too. But Bella, you have people around you that love you and willing to die to protect you. They will die to protect the Cullen's. I won't let them get to you. I promise that I'll protect you until my last breath." I leaned in and kissed her deeply, pulling her up against my chest. I felt her tiny hands go around my waist and creep up my back.

I broke the kiss, "Go get ready. I'm going to go out and tell Sam what is going on. I'll be right back." I kissed her softly before going to the window. "You could use the door you know," she hissed. I turned my head to look at her with a smirk on my face. "I like going out the window though," I got a little smile from her as I opened the window, jumping out to the ground.

I ran towards the tree line, transforming within seconds. _'Sam, have you heard?'_ That voice of the angel rang in my head, _'Yes they know. They said that they will be at the Cullen's very soon. Are you with Bella?'_ I then recognized the voice, it was Tessy. _'Yes, Tessy. I'm with Bella right now. We will be at the Cullen's in a few also. I would like to meet you before the fight to arrange a strategy?'_

I didn't hear anything for a moment or two. _'Um, I don't know. Let's talk about that later. The pack of wolves that I found is ready for a fight. They are looking forward to help protecting the woods from these intruders.'_ I wondered why she sounded so sad right then. Why won't she meet me face to face?

'_Okay. Could you do me a favor, and pass the message that we will be at the Cullen's soon, to Sam?'_ Silence for a few moments, _'I would be more than happy to pass that message along.'_ I whispered my thanks then transformed back with Tessy's voice still in my head.

Why did she sound so sad there towards the end? She seemed happy when I started to talk to her. When she asked about Bella, her voice seemed sad after my response.

I stood there for a moment, listening to the sounds around me. I heard movement behind me. I whipped around but didn't see anything or anyone. I sniffed the air but didn't smell anything either. Weird, I thought.

I climbed up the tree to Bella's window again. She was in the shower, so I went down the stairs to make us something for breakfast. Bella finally came down the stairs about ten minutes later to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. "What's this," she asked with a smile.

"Well, Charlie left for work and I didn't want you to have cold cereal." I kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around me. "Go, sit. I'll bring your plate in a second." Bella nodded and walked over to the table. I brought the plate over with everything I made and then went back to work. After my food was done cooking, I grabbed two glasses of orange juice. We sat in silence, just eating.

"Bella, I have to run home for something. I'm going to take you to the Cullen's and then I'll be back as soon as possible." Bella looked up from her plate confused, "Okay." I shrugged, "It should only take a few minutes, hopefully." Her eyebrow rose up. I laughed but didn't say anything else. "You ready," I asked grabbing her plate and laying it in the sink.

"I guess," she whispered. I walked to her side, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, into my arms. "Let's go. We have lots to do today." She nodded her head and kissed me softly on the chest. We walked into the living room where she strapped on her boots and grabbed her coat.

Got her to the Cullen's and told Sam that I would be back in a few minutes. I had to find it, and I needed it before tonight. I took Bella's truck and drove down the familiar highway towards La Push. I didn't want to run because I didn't want to have to answer questions.

I pulled in the driveway and I saw my father was already in the doorway. I got out of the truck and walked into the house. "What were you thinking Jacob," my father mumbled to me. "You don't belong together, you know that," he grumbled. I turned and glared at him. I small growl escaped my lips and his eyes went from anger to fear. "I want her and I will have her. She's mine and I will protect her until I die." I said between clinched teeth. I walked into my father's room and went to my mother's jewelry box.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I heard my father from the other room. I opened the box up and saw what I was looking for, my mother's engagement ring. It wasn't much but it was something for my Bella to have. I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. I closed the lid and turned to walk out the room when I saw her. My mother was standing in front of me. She looked sad, and there was tears streaming down her face. "My son," she whispered.

I didn't even stop as I walked through the ghostly figure. My father was still in the same spot he was when I came in. "Jacob, don't do it. If you do this, you will die." I stopped in the doorway, breathing heavy. I looked over my shoulder at my father, "Then so be it but I would die happy knowing Bella was mine." I turned around and walked out the door letting the screen door slam shut.


	31. Moon is Rising

**_***Okay there is some confusion on the last chapter. I should have explained a little better. If you remember how Stephenie explained imprinting, Jacob has not "technically" imprinted on Bella. He is thinking in his mind he has, but if you remember how she describes it, he hasn't. He's finding reasons to believe he has. Now that being said, I'm going to repeat this again, THIS IS A JACOB/BELLA STORY, that means that the outcome will be them together. Now how that happens -shrug- that's for me to know, and you to find out later. -wink- You will soon find out, I promise! Love you all bunches! Bethy99***_**

_

* * *

  
_

As I got to the Cullen's home, Bella was sitting on their front porch with the sun on her. She looked like an angel sitting there. She was looking off in the distance until she heard me. Her brown eyes came to mine, she smiled and jumped up. I didn't think I could ever get use to the fact that she loved me. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. "Bella," I whispered as I looked down at her. Running my hands threw her hair. She looked up at me as I leaned down and kissed her softly. I pulled away and reached down for her hand. I motioned for her to follow me back into the woods.

"Jake, where are we going?" I smiled and continued to walk her towards the creek that was down below the Cullen's home. I wanted to do this the right way. Once we got down to the creek I sat Bella down on the bolder. I brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "Well I was wanting to do this in a more fitting place, but since we are running out of time I wanted to do it before everything happened."

The look on Bella's face was priceless. She looked confused, happy, and upset. I walked away from her and looked around the area. "Bella, I have always loved you in the distance. I'm glad that I had the time to spend with you and for you to see how much I love you." I turned to look back towards my goddess. I could see the tears starting to form, I wonder what she was thinking. "You gave me the chance, even though it was rocky and there were doubts, you stood beside me. I in turn, did the same and protected you when you needed the protection." I walked back towards her, reaching into my pocket.

When I got to the rock, I knelled down on my right knee and looked up at her with the ring in between my huge fingers. "This was my mother's. She left it for me to give to my bride when I choose her. Bella, I'm choosing you. Will you marry me?" I knew the ring was small but it was all I had for now. Bella deserved the biggest ring in the world.

Tears started to fall down her face and her voice cracked, "Yes Jake. Yes!" My heart rejoiced and I placed the ring on her left hand, while I stood up to attack her lips.

Once the ring was in place, Bella's arms and legs came around me. We both moaned at the contact between us. I needed her, she accepted my life, my love. I growled and pulled away started nibbling on her neck. "I need you Bella," I moaned into her neck. She gasped and moaned at the friction we were both causing each other.

"Excuse me, but we need you back at the house, NOW!" I have never wanted to really kill the pixie until now. I pulled away from Bella, and glared at Alice standing only a few feet away. I started to shake until I felt Bella's hand on my face. "Jake, it's okay. We will have time for that later." She giggled and jumped down off the bolder.

I grabbed her hand as we followed Alice to the house. Everyone was there, even the wolf pack that Tessy said was going to help. We only had a few hours to train everyone on movements of each other. I kissed Bella before I ran to the treeline to transform into wolf.

As soon as I was in form, there was a lot of hooting and howling with congratulations. _'Everyone focus, we can celebrate after the fight.'_

Everyone got quiet, except one voice. _'Congratulation Jacob Black. If it's okay with you, I would like to talk to you face to face before the fight.'_ I looked to my left to see Sam, jet black eyes, looking at me. He growled a little and I could hear his thoughts. He didn't like the fact that she always wanted me. I hushed him and thought, _'Sure, right after the Eleazar is done talking.'_

Once we were told the game plan on how things where to be set up, I went back to the creek where Tessy wanted to meet. I transformed back into human, since she wanted to talk privately but I had the boys close by and she knew that. I sat on the same border that I use to propose to Bella.

I don't know how long I had sat there but I was ready to leave when I heard something behind me. I turned my gaze towards the sound and I couldn't even talk at the site. She was tall just like Zafrina, but had long jet black hair. It was pulled back away from her face but she had a couple single hairs fall around her face. My eyes continued down her face when I noticed why she stunned me. She reminded me of my mother with her complication. So dark but yet, so light. She could easily be seen as a Native American if she walked around. Well besides her eyes of course. They were a deep red that was just to freaky to take. My eyes continued to take her in. Since she was so tall, her body was thin but had curves to them. Her clothing were like something he read in his school books of his ancestors. He was starting to get a funny feeling that his ancestors had something to do with this.

Her laughter rang out which sounded like wind-chimes. What was with these damn vampires voice boxes that made them sound like that. "You wanted to see me," I said in my deepest voice I could conjure. She smiled, which made her look even more like my mother. Okay, this is just to weird.

She walked around the rock and went to the border that was in front of me. She sat down and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "I wanted to meet you before I fought beside you. I actually want to meet the whole pack afterwords. You guys fascinate me." She said with a chuckle in her voice. I glared at her and I noticed that her voice even sounded a little like my mothers. I shook my head, I think I need some more sleep.

"Okay, so you met me now I have to go and get ready for the fight. Anything else you want?" I said as I jumped down from the rock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I have a message for you." I looked back at her as she came to my side. "I don't just communicate with animals Jacob. I also communicate with people from the past. I can, how do you say it. I can talk to dead people. Your mother came to me, begging me to help you. I wanted to meet you so that I can see why you are so important." She started to kick some dirt up with her foot.

I heard movement to my left, as I turned to look and then looked back to Tessy, she was gone. Embry came out from the area I heard the noise. "Hey, everyone wants to know whats going on?" I shrugged and put my arm around his shoulder, "Nothing my brother. Lets go back." He smiled at me and looked over to my right, and froze. He shook his head when I yelled his name. "Embry, you okay?" He looked back towards me and smiled. "Yea I think so. I just thought that I saw someone out there."

I looked the way that he was facing and didn't see anything until I saw her hand come from around a tree and waved. I smiled and shook my head. Embry looked dazed but he didn't say anything else. I'll put that in the back of my mind, we had to get ready for a fight. "Lets go and get ready to kick some vampire butt." Embry smiled and laughed, "Damn right, lets go!"

It was a long day of working with each other to learn fighting techniques, if we needed to use them. I stayed in wolf form most of the day. I was either laying at Bella's feet or she was laying on me. It was so nice to have her so close to me. I told the group to work with the Cullen's on where to be positioned and so on. I wasn't going to leave Bella's side.

Darkness started to fall and everyone was getting jumpy. Alice spoke, "Time to go. Bella, do not leave the center of the circle. With the pack being involved in this I can't see the outcome. Stay back between us and Jacob, they won't be able to get you. Do you understand me?" I looked over to Bella and she nodded her head. I snorted to tell Bella to get on my back. "Jacob said for you to get on his back. He'll take you up to the point," Edward said with strain in his voice.

Bella got on to my back as she ran her fingers through my fur, I purred at the sensation. She squeezed her legs into my ribs and buried her face into my shoulder blades. I took off when I knew she was secure to me. I got to the meadow right before the Cullen's did. Bella climbed off my back, trying to get her footing. She leaned into me, and I welcomed the contact.

We all stood there waiting as the moon came to the center of the sky. I could smell them now. I growled, letting everyone know they were close. I told Sam to wait on my call before walking out, we were a surprise to them. They only knew about me, not all of the others. I could see their eyes as they slowly came into the meadow. The Cullen's and myself were positioned around Bella. The others where behind us. I could see the sea of Red, and then I saw people in black to the left. "They are witness, we won't need to attack them," Edward whispered to me. I passed that information on to the others.

The sea of red continued when Edward whispered, "Now!" I told Sam and the others to come out. I stepped around the Cullen's so that they could see me and my pack. We all growled in sequence. The group stopped and stared. I heard one gasp, "No, this can't be." I growled a little louder as I told the other wolves to come out. They did as Tessy asked them to help out and stand guard.

The man with jet black hair, from what I remember the Cullen's said he was the leader, Aro. "Dear friends, what is with this? We only came to talk." I heard Edward laugh and Carlisle hushed him. "Dear Aro, we know your plan as you so have probably figured out. We had a spy among you and you have full intention on attacking my family to gain what you want." Carlisle's voice was different, there was venom in it. He was angry with Aro, which was weird because he had always talked so highly of them. "The others are here to help protect my family if need be."

That when I noticed more movement behind the sea of red. There was a sea of blue. I heard a hiss from both groups of vampires. "Yes," was hissed from the lips of the Romanians and then a regular hiss from the sea of red as they noticed the other group. Aro looked around quickly too see what else we might have up our sleeve.

"Seems to me they are creating a uprising Aro. Let's kill them all." The white haired vampire said as his eyes darted around them looking at the surroundings. "No, we are not. If you would only touch my hand Aro, you would see that we are just trying to protect our family." Carlisle whispered with his hand outward. Aro glared and then his eyes came to Bella. I growled louder, then those red eyes came to mine.

"Dear Bella, I see that you are not one of us, as we requested you to be. How come?" Aro was ignoring Carlisle's offer to stop this. He was looking for a reason. Tessy hissed, '_Yes, he wants a reason to attack.'_ I growled again as Bella touched my shoulder. I didn't realize that she had stepped forward until then. I looked over to her, and she smiled at me. "I have fallen in love with another. There is no need for me to change since the Cullen's and the tribe are one now." I snorted and Aro's eyes came to mine. He then turned his eyes back to Bella. "And is it this mutt that you are attracted too?" I snarled at him and I could see the white haired vampire looking nervously at me and the other wolves. He was uncomfortable.

Carlisle spoke again, "Aro. As I have said, if you take my hand you will see all that has happened and why Bella is not one of us." Aro looked to Carlisle and than to Edward, "I would rather hear it from Edward." Edward's eyes looked cold, he stepped forward and I heard Bella gasp. I seen Alice move to Bella's side, holding on to her. Thank you Alice, I said in a growl.

Aro, stepped forward as I saw a brunette follow closely behind him, touching his shoulder. I wondered who that was and why. Tessy answered, '_That's Aro's shield. If we have to attack, take her out first.'_ Shield,..I heard that before. Bella. I looked over at her and she looked panic. Tessy whispered, '_Interesting.'_

'_What is it Tessy?_' I thought. '_I can see a glow around Edward. It wasn't there before, now it is. That is really weird.'_ I looked over to Bella and she was staring at Edward as if she was transfixed. I nudged Bella's side so that she would look at me. When she did I asked Tessy, _'See it now?_' Tessy replied, '_No! What happened?_' I snorted. Bella was projecting her shield and she didn't know it. Bella whispered, "What Jake?" I shook my head and moved my eyes to tell her to look at Edward again.

She did and I had to feel the heaviness left off of me. Edward heard the whole thing and smirked as he walked within arms length of Aro. When Aro touched Edwards hand, he looked puzzled. "I can't....I don't understand. I can't see anything..." Aro stopped and looked at Bella. His laugh rang through the meadow. "Oh how wonderful. She can project it. Oh how wonderful. Edward my boy, you should change her. She would be such a wonderful addition to the family."

I growled and Bella looked back to me. She looked confused and Eleazar spoke up. "You projected your shield around Edward. You were protecting him." Bella looked stunned. Aro gasped and started to whisper, "Well then. Wow, so the Romanians huh?" I saw him look behind the Cullen's, as the Romanians stepped forward. "Hmm...." Aro looked back down to Edward and his hand interlinked.

"Very interesting Edward, very interesting." His eyes came back to mine with a smirk on his face. "So, you are the leader of this tribe?" I snorted and nodded my head. His smile got bigger as he turned to look at the two men behind him. "Dear Caius these are not the werewolves you think they are. They are shape-shifters. They do not need the full moon to change like the wolves we have fought before. They are stronger though, we will make that very clear."

Aro started to pace, not keeping his eyes off the crowd in front of him. "They still have went against our laws Aro. They are forming a uprising against us. You must see this. We are surrounded." Aro's hand came up to silence his brother. "The Cullen's have no intentions on an uprising. That is solely on the Romanians, not the Cullen's. How ever you did call to the attention of others to help you." Aro's eyes came back to the Cullen's

"They are witnesses just as you have brought witnesses with you. We have not asked them to fight as you have seen from Edward's vision." Carlisle spoke quietly. Aro nodded his head and walked his path again. Edward growled at, I'm assuming, a thought that Aro had. Aro smiled at Edward and continued his walked. Edward finally growled a, "NO!"

"Jane," Aro whispered and then I saw this little girl step forward towards him. He whispered something in her ear and Edward grumbled, "She's going to attack." I heard a low rumble from the vampires as they growled. I did the same as I stood in front of Bella.

Jane turned and looked toward all of us. I smiled with her eyebrow cocked, "This will only hurt a little." Right then Edward was screaming out in pain. Bella screamed as she went to charge Edward. I growled as I went towards Bella, then everyone charged the Volturi. The fight for life had began.


	32. The True Hero

***Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope that you all are having a good one. Love ya Bethy99***

* * *

_Recap:_

_Jane turned and looked toward all of us. She smiled with her eyebrow cocked, "This will only hurt a little." Right then Edward was screaming out in pain. Bella screamed as she went to charge Edward. I growled as I went towards Bella, then everyone charged the Volturi. The fight for life had began. _

To be truthful, I don't really know what was happening. I was so focused on keeping Bella safe. As she charged towards Edward to help, I followed behind her to protect. As I got to Bella's side, Edward was panting but didn't look in pain.

"Edward, are you okay," Bella started to cry over him. He whispered out a yes. I heard a growl come from my left and I looked over. The little girl was glaring at us. "You little bitch," her red eyes were on Bella. I started to growl and step in front of Bella and Edward. "Get out of my way mutt," the little girls eyes came to mine. I waited for the pain to come but it never did.

Edward growled in a whisper, "Oh no you don't." Edward raced forward and attacked the little girl. He caught her off guard and pinned her to the ground, snapping her neck before her eyes flickered from mine. I looked around at the chaos around us. Both Carlisle and the leader of the red eyes, were yelling for everyone to stop but no one listened.

I heard another growl coming from my right, and I saw the other child looking vampire move towards us. "You killed my sister," he screamed at Edward. I saw this fog start to come towards us. "Bella, shield us. Protect us," Edward asked in a whisper. Bella looked back to me and then to Edward. I saw her eyebrows come together as she focused on Edward. I saw the smoke hit what must have been Bella's shield. Then watched it came around us and engulfed the shield. Bella started to pant, "Edward!" She said in a small whisper, "I don't know how much longer I can hold."

My eyes shot towards the treeline where I knew Tessy was. I could sense her near by. I saw the tall woman walk out of the treeline and then Edward gasped, "What the." I was thinking the same thing at the sight I saw before me.

She didn't look like this just a few hours ago. She was glowing a beautiful blue. It was radiating off of her. I looked around to see that everyone had stopped in mid battle, and were on the ground, as if asleep. Everyone, besides us.

She walked to the middle of attack and started to pull everyone apart. Physically moving them to other areas. She did it so fast that if you blinked you missed all her movements. It was like she was dancing around the limp bodies and placing them where she wanted.

Edward whispered to Bella, "drop the shield Bella." Bella let out a huff as she dropped it. '_You didn't tell me you could do this,_' I said confused by this new development. Tessy chuckled and continued to move people around.

I turned back to look at Edward to see if he knew what she was doing and he just shrugged his shoulder. "I have never seen this before." His eyes went back to Tessy, watching her in amazement.

Tessy nodded her head as if she were happy with the placements. She moved Carlisle and Aro back to by in front of their families. She stood beside Carlisle lifeless body and looked over to us. "Come, stand behind me and Carlisle. Watch the show." The smile that spread across her face was evil but yet beautiful. I snorted and looked over to Bella. She wrapped her fingers in my fur and reached over for Edward's hand. He looked to me and I rolled my eyes. He accepted her hand and we walked over, standing behind Tessy as she requested.

I didn't like Tessy's side being exposed, so I moved up to be beside her. Bella moving to keep a hold of my tail. I nudged Tessy with my shoulder. _'You should stand back. I don't know how they will react to me being here. It could get ugly.'_ I huffed, _'You are a friend. You have come to help us. The least I could do is protect your side.'_ She reached over and rubbed between my ears. _'Friends, that's nice to hear. Thank you.'_

I looked up and she turned her focus back to the Volturi in front of us. She closed her eyes and the blue tint around her faded. I heard everyone growl and then gasp. I watched the Volturi get up looking around confused and frustrated. I could hear the pack ready to charge again. I whispered, _'Wait! Wait for my word!'_

I heard Carlisle gasp, "Tessy." At the same time I heard the rest of the Volturi gasp her name. She smiled as I saw the tall black haired vampire move to stand beside their leader. "Tessy," her name escaped his lips like a lullaby. She cringed at his voice and continued to stand there. I felt people coming around me. Looking around to see the rest of the Cullen's coming forward.

Alice smiling with a wide grin, "I wondered if I would ever actually see your face." Tessy chuckled and looked back to Carlisle, "I had to stay in hiding, as you know. I've heard so many good things about you and your family, Carlisle." He still looked at her in shook, "Everything that I read about you, you died. Some raiders got into the castle and killed you. I didn't, I can't believe, I didn't put the name together."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She whispered, "I should have had you as a son." Carlisle chuckled as Tessy pulled away. Her face changed as those red eyes of fury looked at the Volturi. I looked over to the Volturi and saw red eyes of fury returned. "I don't understand this," the one Carlisle called Aro said. "I saw the man kill you," Aro remarked as he stepped forward but Tessy put up her hand to stop him. Which he did, as if he were afraid of her. Hmmm.

"You saw yourself killing someone, but it wasn't me Aro. See, there are things that I can do, that you had no clue about." I looked back to Eleazar and he was smiling from ear to ear. Aro's voice seemed angry, "Like what? I looked at my father's memories and there was nothing there that alerted me to another power of yours."

Tessy laughed and started to move towards him. I watched as the whole group of Volturi vampires stepped back. Edward whispered to Carlisle, "They are afraid of her." Carlisle smiled, "As they should be. She is one of the original Volturi. The bride of their father. In their history, their father and her made the Volturi to join the community of vampires to one. After her husband, their father died in a raid with the Hittites, the sons took over. She stood beside them as an adviser. They took over the Romanians and shortly after there was a breech in Volterri and they found Tessy beheaded with her bed up in flames."

He paused and looked to Edward, "She's been one of us for over four thousand years. She is strong and has abilities beyond anything I or Eleazar have ever seen."

My mind was going crazy as I watched Tessy inch closer to her adopted sons. I thought, she was our savior, our hero in the shadows. Of course, they wouldn't have foreseen this because I was the only one to see her. Oh she is smart, smart and wicked. She turned her head towards me and smiled, then went back to those furious red eyes of the Volturi.

"You have dishonored your father and I. We worked so hard to maintain peace among ourselves. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to attack the Romanians? Are you in that need for power? I don't understand why you are putting families against families." She looked behind Aro, "Caius, sweet Caius. Marcus, look what he has done to you." Her eyes went back to Aro, "Your father would be assumed of you, as I am."

A low growl escaped Aro, he looked ready to attack. I growled and snapped in his direction. _'It's okay Jacob, I have him.'_ As soon as she said that Aro was on the ground, asleep again. I looked to Edward who stood there with shock on his face. Eleazar whispered towards Carlisle, "Fascinating. She can manipulate the mind. She can shut it off completely or wrap it to believe what she wants. That is how he thought he killed her. She made him believe it was her and she escaped. That is also why we were on the ground. She basically made us unconscious. I have never seen someone with so many powers, and so powerful."

I looked back to the group in front of us. Tessy walked over to Jane's body, "Tsk tsk, such a waste of a beautiful creature." She looked back to her son's and glared, "How did you not know your brother killed me?" They stared at her and then lowered their head. The white haired man whispered, "Sorry mother." He came forward and bowed to his knee and kissed her hand. He looked up to her, "Please return to us mother. We need your guidance." She looked to the other. He too came forward and bowed to one knee and kissed her other hand. "Dear mother, please forgive us?" He looked up to her, like asking for forgiveness.

She pulled her hands away from them and left them kneeling. She looked back to the one asleep and he gasped. He sat up looking around confused. His eyes came back to Tessy. "Mother," he whispered and moved forward to do the same but she moved out of his way. "Shame on you," she growled. She was starting to glow blue again. Gasps and murmurs arose among the groups.

In a growl of a whisper she glared down at her sons, "GO! Go now and leave this family alone. If not I will return and you will suffer my wrath. I promise you that, you will not like the outcome. Now, go!"

Aro stood up, not looking at us and turned to his group of followers. "Come my friends. It is time for us to venture home. We have much to discuss." Next thing I could see an empty field and forest. The only thing left was a couple of lifeless bodies of the dead. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were all wearing red cloaks. Everyone was fine on our side.

My attention came back to Tessy as she walked back to us with a smile on her face that was of a goddess. She opened her arms up and spoke, "Friends! The fight is over. Let us rejoice and spend time together as one." The wolf pack howled as did my tribe. Everyone cheered besides the Romanians. They just glared and moved off to their coven.

I saw Jasper and Emmett move around me. Emmett went to get the lifeless bodies as Jasper got the fire started. I nudged Bella and motioned towards the trees. Edward mumbled, "He's going to go change. He'll be right back." There was one good thing out of Edward hearing my thoughts, he could pass messages to Bella for me. He glared, "I'm not doing it because I like you mutt."

Bella smack Edward in the chest and then winced from the pain. "Ouch, I forget that you're like brick." He chuckled and gave her a hug. I started to think that it wasn't so bad really for Edward to be around. Bella loved me in a different way than she did Edward. Bella wanted to be my wife and that's all that mattered.

As I got into the treeline I sense something was near but I couldn't tell what. I transformed back into human form and started to dress when I felt a breeze come across my back. I smelled my,....mother's perfume? I turned towards the smell to see a glow before me. "Jacob," the voice whispered. "We need to talk," as I saw my mother step in front of me.


	33. The Ancestors

_*****Over 200 reviews, crazy. Yes, I know my spelling sucks and it seems my husband sucks more at it than I thought. *lol* **_

_**This has been a great journey for me. I hope the same for you all. **_

_**There will only be one more chapter after this one. Please feel free to continue to follow my other work; Sexy Pool Boy(Jasper/Alice), Forever and Always(Bella/Edward), and Southern Gentleman(Jasper/Alice). **_

_**You all have been an inspiration to this story and how I would play it off. I would like to thank all those people that did review their opinions because it did help me decide where to go with the story. Thank you again with lots of love. ~Bethy99~*****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Recap:_**

**_I turned towards the smell to see a glow before me. "Jacob," the voice whispered. "We need to talk," as I saw my mother step in front of me._**

I stared at mother for a moment then whispered, "No we don't." I turned around to start to walk away when she hit me with the one thing she knew that would stop me. "If you want to be with Bella, I suggest you come with me and talk."

I closed my eyes for a second. Calm down Jake it's a ghost. It's a figment of your imagination and you can't hurt it nor can it hurt you. I started to breath deeply as my mind had the internal fight. I slowly turned around after deciding it was best to see what they wanted.

I walked towards my mother as she put her hand out for me to grab a hold of. I closed my eyes one more time and breathed deeply before taking it.

I felt like my body was being split in half, like my soul was going somewhere else. My soul was being pulled from my body. With my eyes still closed, I was about to scream out in pain when I felt warmth. My eyes fluttered open and I notice that I was on that same cliff that I've been on in my dreams. The sky was crystal blue with no clouds. The sun was setting with a golden glow.

I was laying on the hard ground when I sat up to see my ancestors lined up in front of me. Damn it, why won't they just leave me alone. "But if we left you alone, you wouldn't know what we need from you and your wife." I looked around for the person that said that. All of a sudden the crowd split in the center and I saw a tall man step forward. He could have been my twin, just a little older in the face. His hair was long, jet black, like mine us to be. His eyes were golden brown, just like mine. He had a head dress on and our traditional clothes. As I continued to study him, it finally clicked who it was. "Great Grandfather," I whispered in a question.

His smile spread across his face and his arms came out wide. I jumped up and ran to him to accept his arms around me. He hugged me tight, while laughing deeply. I realized what I was doing and then stepped away dropping to my knee. "I'm sorry Great Grandfather, I shouldn't have done that." I looked down at the ground.

I felt two strong hands around my shoulder pulling me up. I slowly looked up at him. His smile was still wide and bright just like mine. "We do not need that here. We brought you here to talk to you about your wife." I mushed my eyebrows together, "You keep saying my wife but we are not married and you didn't accept Bella."

My Great Grandfather's smile got wider as the rest of the ancestors stepped forward. I saw my grandfathers, grandmothers, aunts, uncles all around us. My mother was standing by my great grandfather's left shoulder grinning.

"We have seen the tribe working with the Cullen's. You have uphold the treaty but it's more than that. You have understood them and have helped us understand them. We have seen that there can be good vampires. We may not agree with their form of food, but that they do have some form of a soul to defend us and Bella. They were about to die to protect us, them, and Bella. It was amazing. And the fact that our tribe would do the same in return, unbelievable."

I still looked at him confused. He snickered at my expression, "We called you up here to tell you that we give you our blessing for Bella to be your wife. We also ask that you continue to stand by the Cullen's when they need it." I stood there stunned. I didn't know what to say. "But," of course. "We want you to do something for us. Their will be something else that happens almost the pack. I want you all to stay open minded. Also, Edward will be in your life forever and always. He is still be drawn to Bella and will be for a....a while."

I felt my eyebrow cock upward, that statement seemed to have a hidden meaning to it. It also implied that Edward will find someone. Interesting. "What about that I'll never age while the vampires are here? Bella is already upset that she's getting older and I won't." It was selfish for me to ask of course, but I knew Bella. She was upset about that kind of stuff. My great grandfather just smiled, "You don't worry about that. We will take care of everything. Go, marry and we will be keeping an eye on the both of you."

I felt myself falling. I started to yell at them, I had more questions. The next thing I felt a kick in my side, "Damn dude. Wake up, Bella is looking for you." My eyes opened and I saw a huge figure standing over me. "Jacob, come on. Bella is freaking out and I don't like to see her like that." Those golden eyes came into focus and I realized who it was now. "Damn it Emmett, did you have to kick me in the rib though."

I sat up as Emmett reached out with his hand, offering to help me up. "Now is not the time to take a nap," he said as he pulled me up. His wide smile with dimples showing. "It's time to celebrate. Come on." He was gone as the breeze hit me from his movement.

I walked out towards the treeline and looked around. Everyone was hugging and shaking hands. I didn't see Bella anywhere, I had to see her. I continued my eyes around the crowd until I spotted her mahogany hair.

I felt like I was in one of those movies, where groups of people seem to part like the red sea and you can look right at the object you're looking for. I saw her and my breath hitched. Her eyes were looking around until they came to mine. I saw her sigh in relief. A smile spread across my face as I walked towards her. I could feel the pull, the bond that wasn't there before. I would give her anything, I would protect her from anything. I was her lover, her friend, her anything and everything.

When I got to her, our eyes never leaving each other. I lightly cupped her face with my hands, "Bella," I whispered. I leaned in to kiss her softly but she had other ideas. Her arms shoot up and wrapped around my neck and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I couldn't hear anything around us. I didn't even care who was watching.

We were on a different planet, just us. I felt her tongue brush against my lips and I moaned, lowering my arms to wrap around her waist to push her more into me. I opened my mouth to allow her in, and we deepened the kiss more.

She moaned as I pushed her more into me and rubbed my very hard erection against her. I heard someone clear their throat by us. I growled deep in my chest, trying to get whoever it was away from us. There was a giggle and then someone cleared their throat again. "Jacob," I noticed the voice at once, Tessy.

I broke the kiss to see Bella's eyes were still closed and a smile slowly came to her lips. Her eyes opened and I smiled down at her. Her smile got bigger and she buried her face into my chest. I laid my head down on top of hers to look at Tessy.

Tessy smile was so breathtaking, just like the other vampires around here. Her ruby eyes were going back and forth between Bella and I. "You have finally imprinted Jacob. I'm so happy for the both of you." I didn't think my smile could get bigger but it did. Bella laughed a little in my chest.

"I'm going to be on my way home but I thought that I would tell you something. Your family is so proud of you and I am also. It's great to see other creatures of this world getting along together even though there are differences." I noticed then that everyone was circling around the three of us.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Tessy, you are more than welcome to stay with us. We can share so much knowledge to each other. We can learn from our lives and learn more together." Tessy looked over to Carlisle and smiled, "That would be great Carlisle but now is not my time. I might take you up on the offer at another time though."

Carlisle bowed his head a little and stepped back beside his wife. Tessy looked around to the other vampires and her smile got bigger, "This is the reason my mate and me made the Volturi. To bring everyone together no matter their history, their lives they've choose or what they may become when need be." Her eyes flickered to me and Bella.

"It makes me so happy to see so many different cultures, and creatures come together and defend what they believe is right. That being said, do not under estimate my sons. They may return and if they do, do not hesitate to come and find me." Her face looked towards Edward, "Especially you, Edward." She paused and looked around, "They will want revenge. I don't see it anytime soon since they know you have the Romanians on your side."

She smiled to the creep-tackler vampires. They both chuckled and started to slip away from the group. Tessy sighed and turned back towards Bella and I. "Bella, you will be a beautiful bride." Bella whispered her thank you to Tessy. Tessy's eyes shot to mine, "You are a strong leader Jacob. Continue the progress and they will be watching you." She winked and then was gone in a blink.

Alice was by our side, "So when's the wedding and how about you have it here." Bella buried her face more into my chest, giggling at Alice. "Umm, can I talk to her first about it Alice and we will let you know." Alice huffed and stumped back towards her family.

"She really is a pest huh?" Bella busted out a laugh that she had been holding back. "Come on sweetheart, I have lots to talk to you about." I pulled her back towards the treeline, towards the creek where I had proposed to her. I looked down at her left hand that was wove within mine and saw my mother's ring. My heart swelled and I felt warm deep down in the pit of my stomach like when I kissed Bella.

We got to the rock and I pulled her up, sitting her on the side of it. I kissed her softly and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her neck, everywhere I could. Bella started to laugh, "What did you want to talk about Jake?" I pulled away with a smile and looked into her eyes. "The ancestors have agreed to allow us to be together after all." Bella started to say something but I stopped her with my finger tips to her lips, "They also said that you will never get old as long as I'm the wolf-pack leader."

Her smile came out around my fingers. She threw her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. She kissed me hard and passionate. I could not get enough of that passion, it was like something sweet. You know you shouldn't have it but you just couldn't get enough of it.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around. No, one! Oh thank the heavens. I started to move Bella so that I could press her against something. I saw a tree close by. I reached down and grabbed her ass pulling her up. She moaned into my lips and wrapped her legs around me.

I walked towards the tree and gently pressed her back against the huge trunk. We both moaned due to the fraction of my extremely hard erection against her center.

We continued our punishment to each others lips and moving our hands all over each others bodies. "I need you Jake, I need you now." I could feel my body respond to her, she needed me. "What you want Bella? Tell me, I'll do whatever you want." I pinched her hard nipple threw her shirt. She moaned and arched her back into me. I loved it when she did that.

Our kissing continued and it was almost painful with need. "I need you Jake, I need you in me." Bella finally whispered against my lips. I was more than willing to give her what she wanted. I looked around for some soft ground.

I saw a clearing only a few feet away. I wrapped my arm around her waist and the other came up her back to let my fingers go into her hair. Her legs tightened around me as I walked us over to the clearing.

When I broke through the trees, Bella gasped and started to pull away. That's when I realized where we were. The meadow again. I never realized how close it was to the Cullen's home. Bella looked around and when her eyes came back to mine, her smile was forced. "Let's go home and finish this," I whispered as I walked towards her.

She held up her hand, I stopped in mid stride and looked at her puzzled. She looked away. Her eyes went around the area, up to the sky and around the flowers. "No, I need to face my old memories and make new ones with you." Her eyes came back to mine and I could see the lust return.

I growled deeply in my chest as I charged towards her. She laughed as I tackled her to the ground. We had fun in that field that seemed to bring us nothing but problems. Now we had the future to look forward too. I had Bella, and she would soon be my wife. I loved the sound of that and her being in my arms. I wouldn't change anything. Even though it was a struggle and I didn't think I would ever fully get her but I have.

She showed me that she could love me and the Cullen's at the same time. She showed me that she was a strong and powerful woman that would defend the ones she loved. She was my angel, my goddess, my hero, and she was finally mine.


	34. Epilogue

_*****I just want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews and forgiving me for the errors that seemed to get past my husband ~glares~ . This is the last chapter to this story. I just hope that this meets everyone's expectations and that you like the final chapter which is 4250 words. As promised and without further delay, the Epilogue. ~~Bethy99~~*****_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

--Three years after the fight with the Volturi--

So here we are, the day that I didn't think would ever come. The day that both Bella and I looked forward too. Our first child. Bella swore it was a boy with the way the baby moved but I had money on a girl. Even the pack had their bets. I think it was twenty on a girl and forty on a boy. I chuckled as I sat outside the doctors office awaiting for Bella to return. She was due any day now. The doctor wanted to make sure everything was going the way it should.

The door opened and I saw my Bella walking out. She glowed, her cheek rosy and looked like she had been crying. I jumped up and got to her side before she saw me. "Honey, what's wrong," I wrapped my arm around her kissing her forehead. She chuckled, "Nothing Jake. It's nothing."

As I looked at her the door opened up, Carlisle walked out with a grin from ear to ear. "Any day now," he squeezed Bella's shoulder. I looked down at the love of my life, "You have been crying?" She nodded her head, "Yes. I was hoping he would tell me to go home and that he would induce me." She looked over to Carlisle, who was still grinning. "I told her no and to go home. I'm only a call away Bella. You know I'll be there in a snap." He winked at her. She smiled. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead again. "Come on Bells, she will come when ready. Let's go home, it's a long drive back to La Push. Thanks Carlisle."

Bella hugged me tight,"It's a boy not a girl", she whispered. I laughed as we walked out to the truck. Yea, still had the truck. Cullen's offered to buy us a car to help protect Bella and the new baby but she refused. She was so stubborn but I didn't know how I felt about them even offering. She was my wife and I was to provide for her not them.

I remember the day I married her, like it was yesterday. We did a small wedding in the Cullen's backyard. Simply with only friends and family. Alice wanted to go full out Wedding Day magnizine wedding but Bella didn't want that. She looked goregous in a slip like wedding dress that Alice found. We were married by my father, in tribal ceramony. The pack howled when it was all done and over.

I snapped back into reality when Bella's cellphone rang as I turned into my dad's driveway. Tonight we were going to his place for supper with him, Susan, and Charlie. We had our own place right down the road, but it was his place this Friday.

I glanced over to Bella as she reached in her bag, flipping it open with a huge smile. "ALICE," she squealed. I shook my head as I put the drive into park. "I miss you! When are you coming to see me?.... What?....Wait, huh?....Oh okay, umm okay we won't be home,...oh okay. Sure...okay see you." Bella looked down at her phone as she closed it.

"Bella, is everything okay," I asked with worry in my voice. Bella looked up at me with tears starting to form. I pulled her towards me, "What is it?" Bella started to shake as tears fell. Next thing my door opened on the truck and I saw a familiar face. "Alice," I mumbled. Bella started to cry harder. "Alice what is going on?"

There was sadness and happiness in those golden eyes. "I had a vision but I need to burrow Bella for a few. I can't get her full vision with you by her. Please, I need to take Bella for a while." Alice was scared, she was actually worried about something. "What did you see Alice?" The little pixie of a vampire shook her head, "Jacob I don't know what it was that's why I need Bella. Please, Bella come on."

Bella looked up at me with swollen, red eyes, "Tell Charlie I'll be back soon. I love you Jake." She leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her harder. I didn't know what was going on but if Alice needed her than I could deal.

I pulled away and placed my hands on both sides of her face. "I love you too, Que Quowle," as I moved my left hand down to Bella's belly. "You too," I mumbled. Bella gave me another quick kiss and jumped out of the truck.

I turned to look at Alice, "She's about ready to have the baby Alice. Please don't stress her to much." Alice sighed, "It's about the baby and Edward, Jacob. I need to get her away from the tribe so I can clearly understand what is going on. I'll bring her back soon. I promise." The baby and Edward? Damn that Edward, always in the way.

Don't get me wrong, we have come to an agreement. He has actually is a cool guy. He is still over protective of Bella so when he told us he was going to the Amazon, I was happy. He has been down there with Tessy for close to two years now. He writes Bella and tells her that he is happy. Many distractions so he doesn't have to worry about her. Which in a way hurts Bella but yet, she's happy that he has found happiness. He said that he was going to come home sometime after the baby is born to met her, him, it...whatever.

I jumped out of the truck and watched Alice walk Bella to her car. As they pulled away I saw Bella blow me a kiss. I smiled at her and did the same. I turned and started to walk towards the house when Sam came out from the treeline.

"Sam, what's up?" I stopped and turned to look at him. He was looking a little older but not by much. Since the Cullen's still came around we are still wolves when needed. "There is a vampire running around here. I was taking Elizabeth for a walk and came across the scent."

Elizabeth, my mind traveled to the little brown hair, dark eyed toddler of Sam and Emily. My body froze, "Was the scent someone we knew and was Seth with you guys?"

Seth had imprinted on Elizabeth. He was always with her when he wasn't in school. Almost the whole pack had imprinted besides Leah, and a few others. Sam shook his head to both, "No scent not familiar, nor was Seth with us." I growled deep in my chest. "I'll be right back."

I ran up on the porch and my father was already in the doorway. "Go, we will save you and Bella a plate." I nodded at my father when Charlie came into view. "Hey Charlie, Alice came and took Bella for a road trip. I have something to do for the tribe real quick, we will both try to be back before you leave, if not have a good evening." Charlie smiled, "Okay kiddo. Maybe next time then." I nodded, turned and jumped off the porch. I continued my run until I hit the treeline.

Sam was on my heels as we morphed and went toward the area where the scent was. '_What is going on Jake?' _Sam asked, I snorted. _'I don't know. Alice came and got Bella saying something is going on with Edward and the baby. She can't make the visions out so she needed to take Bella with her to hopefully clear them up.'_

As we came around a corner we hit the scent. We followed it to the old Cullen's home and then up the hillside, back to the field, and then off to the cliff where we lost the trail. '_Someone looking for the Cullen's.'_ Sam said it more as a statement than a question.

_'I want rotations started again. Tell everyone that starting tonight, I want two on patrol.'_ Sam nodded his head and took off. I turned my head back and looked out over the sea. I knew it wasn't Victoria, we killed her. It could be the Volturi however. Tessy said they might come back but why? Were they looking for the Cullen's again and what for? I saw something far out in the sea, something black in the water. It wasn't there a few minutes ago and just as I thought that it disappeared into the water. Vampire, I growled.

I sat on the edge of that cliff until Leah's heavy foot prints hit behind me. _'Go home Jacob. I'm sure Bella is worried.'_ I huffed and stretched my hide legs. '_Thanks Leah. That leech jumped off here and even had the nerve to look back at me. I think someone should patrol this area and the other should patrol the woods. Stay close though just in case. In the morning I'll come out and we will search the areas."_ Leah shook her head and sat on the edge where I had been. '_Seth, you take the woods. I'll stay here for a bit.' _Seth, I thought. '_Yes sis. No worries Jake, I'm good. Just glad Sam was with her when this happened. Jared said that he'll be out too, after Jade goes to bed.'_

Jared and Kim just received their first child, Jade. She was only a few months old and was just as pretty as her mom. I was glad that he offered to come out. _'Okay gang, going to go see if Bella is back. Come get me if you need too.'_ I took off towards home.

When I came to the treeline of our home, I saw the truck and Alice's car. Interesting. I phased back and walked up on the back porch. Since I ripped my clothes I was naked so I wasn't going to go through the front door. Lucky I designed the layout for our home so the baby's room and ours were near the back porch.

I walked in the house, quietly closing the back door and walking quietly to our room. "Jacob I need, oh lord," I heard Alice's voice behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice not even a foot away from me with her hand over her face. Bella came around the corner and gasped. I smiled at Bella and walked into our bedroom.

"You could have warned me Jake," Alice shrieked. I snorted and then yelled back at her, "That's why I went through the back door so you didn't see Alice. Not my fault you're nosy." I heard Alice gasp and then heard her soft feet walk away back into the living room. Bella walked in and looking me all over. "Vampire," she whispered. I nodded my head and turned towards her.

I was standing naked in front of her. Her eyes trailed down my body to where my cock was responding to her stares. She licked her lips and then her eyes came to mine. I growled low in my chest and started towards her. "Oh no Jake, get dressed we have company." She stepped out of the doorway while closing the door behind her.

I finished getting some clothes on and walked out to the living room where they awaited me. As I walked out there I noticed that there were more people than I thought. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for me. Bella was in the kitchen making sandwiches, I'm assuming for her and me. "And what do I owe the pleasure to have the Cullen's in my home?" I threw myself unto the couch waiting for someone to answer. No one moved or said anything.

I looked to Alice and she huffed, "Okay fine. I took Bella because I kept getting flashes. I was hoping with her being away from you it might help me see, but it didn't. Since you are involved with all this I'm still getting glimpses. The Volturi seems to be planning another attack. They have someone stalking around here looking for us. They have somehow found out Bella is pregnant and wonders if the child will have the same abilities as Bella. They have no plans on harming Bella or the child that I see, but they will be watching. I'm get flashes of black hair with red eyes, and then black hair with golden eyes. Then I see Edward with a shadow and then I see ashes. I'm confused but we came back to help protect and find out who this shadow is."

My eyes shot to Jasper, who had a concerned look on his face but was trying his best to control everyone's mood. Carlisle stepped forward, "Jacob with your permission we would like to help you. Go on patrol with the pack. I'm hoping we might recognize the smell. I have talked to Eleazar and we both think that they have sent a new member since we know all their smells but I want to make sure. This figure might kill my son so I want to make sure."

I looked at him puzzled, kill his son. They I remember Alice's one flash of being Edward with the shadowed figure and then ashes. Edward's ashes? I nodded my head, "That's acceptable. I'll tell the tribe and we will make the arrangements. Will you be back at the house?" Carlisle nodded. "So be it, we will join up in hopes of taking care of this. Where is Emmett and Rosalie?"

Alice spoke up, "I called them. They will be here in a few days. Edward is also on the way even though I told him not too. He is worried about Bella and the baby." I nodded and pulled Bella closer to me. I heard her sniffle and looked down at her. She was silently crying. "Bella, please don't cry. Everything will be fine." She shook her head, "It's not that." Her eyes came to mine and I looked at her puzzled. "Then what?"

Carlisle spoke this time, "Alice saw Bella having the baby tonight." Jasper with his southern drawl added, "She's scared and worried. Also happy and excited." Both Bella and I looked at him. His sideways smile and then he huffed at Bella, "What?" I looked over at Bella and she was glaring at him. I chuckled a little and looked back to Carlisle. "That's why you brought your bag than." Carlisle smiled and nodded, "I figured it would be easier to do it here due to the new information of our vistor."

I looked over at Bella and she smiled weakly. "When," I whispered to Alice. "I'm not 100% sure on that. If I were to guess, it will be very soon." She shoot up out of the seat and was pushing Jasper out of the house. Bella's eyes became big, "I think I just peed my pants." Carlisle jumped into action, "Come on Bella. It's time."

My heart went to my throat. Oh my, this can't be happening. I'm not ready, I'm going to be a father soon. Carlisle picked up Bella and rushed her back into our room. I followed right behind him. "What can I do Carlisle?" He whispered, "Get me a cold wash cloth, a nightgown if she has one. If not get me one of your tee-shirts. Then it's the waiting game." He turned his attentions back to Bella. "Bella, sweetheart, your water just broke. Now since this is your first child it's going to be a long delivery, typically. Now when you start to feel the pain let me know cause I need to time them." Bella whimpered, "Now, it just started." I turned to go get the things he needed. "Good Bella, now breath through it. Good, see I told you the classes would help."

As I walked out toward the kitchen Esme came up to me. "Anything you want me to do Jacob. You look a little green, you okay?" Typically mother, "I'm fine. Ummm...Carlisle said he needs cold rag and I need to find Bella a nightgown or something. Umm....other than that...." The room started to get a little out of focus. I heard Esme whisper my name but I didn't respond.

My ears were ringing and I smelled something weird. It smelled like hospital. Bella. My eyes came open and I could see the kitchen all around me. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out why I was on the floor. Next I see Esme leaning over the counter. "You okay Jacob? You past out on me." I sat up and my head spun again. "I think so," then I heard Bella scream. I jumped up and started to run towards the room but Esme was in front of me. "Jacob, she's in labor. Are you sure you are okay?"

I didn't know but I needed to be there with Bella. Bella screamed again and I growled out, "Let me in there." Esme dropped her hands and let me by. When I made it to the door I gasped. Carlisle was working on something in Bella's arm. Bella was panting, her breathing uneven. "Bella," I gasped. Her eyes came to mine, "Jacob." She raised her available hand and waved me to her.

"Bella you are about 5 centermeters now. If you want I can give you an epidural to help with the pain but we have to do it now if so." Bella was looking up at me. "It's all up to you Bells." She looked back to Carlisle, "Please." Carlisle nodded and went to his bag. "Jacob I need for you to help Bella sit up and she needs to lean into you. Yes, just like that."

I whispered into Bella's ear as the good doctor worked on her. He got the epidural in and I laid Bella back down. She drifted into sleep. I looked up at Carlisle which I must have shown panic. He smiled, "It's okay. Sometimes that happens, let her sleep. She will need to push soon and she will need her strength." I saw the wash cloth laying on the bed. I grabbed it and placed it on Bella's forehead.

Several hours gone by and about ten minutes of Bella pushing and Renesmee Sarah Black arrived. Bella came up with her first name, a mixture of Renee and Esme. I liked it but it was a mouth full, so I already made a nickname of Nessie. Sarah was for my mother, since she had a lot of to do with Bella and I even being together.

As I held my daughter everything was peaceful. Alice and Jasper had returned to see Bella and Nessie. Alice adored my angel and Jasper thought she was a pretty pup. I glared at him while he laughed.

* * *

A few days have past since Nessie was here. She had everyone wrapped around their fingers, including the Cullens. Nessie eyes were a golden color, almost the same as the Cullens. Her hair was black with long black eyelashes. She was always smiling and cooing at the Cullens. Edward, Emmett, nor Rosalie had shown up yet. Alice was starting to worry. Every time she looked into the future she saw the same thing. Long black hair standing beside Edward and then a pile of ashes.

Few more days had past, Bella was feeling better and making dinner for Nessie when Emmett came barreling through the door without knocking. "Sis, where is my niece?" I snorted and Bella ran into Emmett's arms. "She's in there with her daddy." Still felt weird to hear that. I'm a father. Emmett followed Bella into the family room where I had Nessie on my lap.

It was almost like Nessie sensed a Cullen, her eyes shoot towards the door. Emmett gasped, "She's gorgeous." His smile couldn't get bigger. I laughed and shook my head. Then I heard clicking of heels, Rosalie? A tall blonde came around the corner and looked at Nessie. Rosalie's face was hard but seemed to soften the more she looked at the little angel.

"May I hold her," Emmett asked. I smiled, "Sure brother." I picked up Nessie and walked over toward Emmett. "Nessie this is your uncle Emmett, and this is..." I stopped because I didn't want to say Aunt if she didn't want it. I looked over to Rosalie and she smiled, "your aunt Rosalie," she whispered. Rosalie reached for Nessie and Nessie squirmed towards her.

I let Rosalie take her and I actually saw Rosalie's face soften more. She was cooing and doing baby talk. I heard the door open and I looked over Rosalie shoulder to see the Cullen family with some addition. Bella gasped, "Edward! Tessy!"

Tessy was radiant and looking as beautiful as ever with those reddish gold eyes. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled more. Edward was still as tall as I remembered. His hair still all over the place and those golden eyes. He smiled as Bella charged towards him to give him a hug.

"Now, that the family is all back together. What are we going to do about this new visitor?" Alice spoke up. We still hadn't caught the visitor and it was no one that the Cullen's knew. Alice had more flashes of the Volturi and this long black haired figure talking to them. Then she would get the flash of Edward and the figure.

Tessy spoke up, "I'm here to help. Figure out this intruder and protect the new member." Everyone looked at her puzzled. "You haven't figured out yet have you?" Everyone continued to stare at her. She looked to Edward and he looked stunned. His eyes came back to Tessy, "Can't be?" Tessy nodded her head, "She is your la tua cantante."

Everyone looked as confused as me. "But, Bella is that. I don't understand," Edward whispered toward Tessy. Tessy smile got bigger, "My dear look at your feelings. When you hugged Bella did you want her like before." Edward's eyes went to Bella and then back to Tessy. "No," he mumbled. Tessy walked over to Nessie, "May I," she asked Rosalie. Nessie wiggled to get to Tessy. Tessy smiled, "Un angelo così bello." Nessie cooed as Tessy walked over towards Edward. I watched as Edward stiffened with every step. "Isto não pode ser possível," Edward stumbled away.

"I have never seen this, never heard of this," Carlisle gasped. "Hold her Edward," Tessy walked towards Edward more. He hissed but don't move anymore. He stood there stiff as a board. "You won't hurt her Edward," Alice reassured him. Edward let his hand to come out to touch Nessie and she grabbed Edward's finger. Edward gasped and Nessie cooed. Tessy looked back to all of us. "This is a very special child. She will join the wolves and vampires together forever." Carlisle stepped towards Tessy, "I don't understand. Every study I have done said there is only one la tua cantante. How is this possible?" Tessy looked back to Edward, who was now smiling down at Nessie. "Jacob's family helped with this. Since Edward didn't get Bella, and Nessie has the same blood as Bella."

Alice gasped, "That's who is in my flashes." Tessy smiled, "Yes, you are seeing the future of them together." Everyone was watching Edward and Nessie. "Tessy do you know who it is that is running around here," Carlisle asked.

Tessy nodded, "A new recruit for the Volturi. They found out that Bella is pregnant and they know what Nessie is going to do. They are hoping to destroy her and destroy you Edward." Edward's eyes came up to Tessy, "No worries. When they plan to attack, she will be strong and ready. Permaneça com seu cantor. Ame-a, protetor a, protege a sua família. Amo-o e eu estarei correto aí ao lado de você." Tessy gave Nessie to Edward.

All I could think is, what the.....

* * *

*****Hehehehe....sorry I had to do it. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this. I don't know when and it won't be in Jacob's point of view. It will either be Alice's or Edward's.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this epilogue and hope that you will stick around or check my profile for the sequel. Love you guys!**

**Terms used:**

**_'Un angelo così bello'_ -means 'Such a beautiful angel'**

**_'Isto não pode ser possível'_ -means 'This can't be possible'**

**_"Permaneça com seu cantor. Ame-a, protetor a, protege a sua família. Amo-o e eu estarei correto aí ao lado de você._" -means 'Stay with your singer. Love her, protector her, protect your family. I love you and I'll be right there beside you.'**


	35. Author Note!

**Author Note:**

**Everyone has been emailing me and asking on here so I figured I would respond.**

**Yes, I will be doing a sequel but I just don't know when yet. I would like to finish the stories that I have going right now. I also have another story lined up right now that I would like to start working on (for the Emmett fans, you will love it). **

**That being said, if you would like to read the sequel please either put this story on Alert or Favorites. I will post here when the sequel is up and running. **

**Thanks again everyone for all the great comments and even the ones about my spelling and grammar errors. They have helped me greatly. **

**Love you all. Have safe and Merry Christmas with a safe and Happy New Year!**

**~~Bethy99~~**


End file.
